My One True Love
by loudie
Summary: Bella moves to La Push to live with her dad again. She meets Paul, then Edward. While enjoying her life in Forks with family and friends, someone tries to break it all apart, releasing a secret her father never wanted her to know. Can she handle it, handle what she's been given and survive?
1. Chapter 1

My One True Love

Prologue

BPOV:

"Bells, are you sure you want to do this?"

I turned my body towards my loving, carefree, and childish mother and nodded.

"Mom I want to spend time with Dad for a while. You and Phil need time to just be newlyweds for awhile. I don't want to be in the way" I said to her.

"But Bella, you wouldn't be in the way" Renee protested.

"But I would feel in the way" I replied.

"Oh Bella, I love you sweetie. Thank you for this. I may not want you to be away from me but if this is what you want then you can go with him. Tell your father we say 'hello'" she said.

I smiled. She was being mature about this. She never liked me leaving her side, even to visit my dad in La Push. She knows I need time with my dad though.

"All right, let's get your stuff. The plane is boarding now. Call me as soon as you get to La Push. And call me often. I want to hear how things are going over there" Renee said.

"Alright mom, I will" I kissed her cheek and told her to tell Phil that I love him.

"I will sweetie. I know he will miss you" Mom said.

"I'll miss Phil too".

I headed over to the check in area where the flight attendants stood waiting for my ticket. I handed the lady the ticket, waved bye to my mom once again and boarded the flight to La Push.

After 10 years of not seeing my dad, Jake, Uncle Billy and Uncle Harry, I was finally glad we would get to spend time together. That was something I missed the most: spending quality time with my extended family. But I couldn't get over this feeling I had. It was a bad feeling. It was a nervous feeling…that was not associated with seeing my dad after so long. Something was telling me that something was coming.

APOV:

I was sitting in English class with my boyfriend when I got this vision. I couldn't see who it was…. but I could smell them…it was a werewolf. Not one I had smelled before. I knew what those mutts smelled like. And it definitely wasn't one of them.

_Who was it?_ I thought to myself.

I concentrated a bit more and I saw chocolate brown hair and brown eyes that could stare into someone's soul. The vision changed and I saw Edward, standing next to the person with the brown hair and eyes. He was holding her around the waist…

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper, my boyfriend asked.

"Nothing…just a vision" I said, going back to my work.

_Interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I hope you can forgive me and stuff. I will try and get more updated as soon as I can! I will update again in a week or so if I get 10 more reviews or so please:) Thankssssss. Hope you all can forgive me once again for not updating for so long!_**

My One True Love

Chapter 1

BPOV:

I was staring out the window of the airplane as we landed at the Seattle Airport. I was nervous for meeting my dad. I hadn't seen him since I was 8 years old. My mother never wanted me to see him because they always argued about everything. From what high school I was going to go to, to my birthday gifts. I was surprised my mom said to tell him hi from her.

"Thank you for flying with us at Delta Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay here in Washington. Once the Captain gives us the 'okay' we can let you debark the plane".

I got my carryon bag and sat back. My pale skin looked even paler against the light that was coming in through the window. My hair was braided into a side braid and was laying flat against my back. I was in short jean shorts and a camisole with a Phoenix High jacket on over it.

The atmosphere was cloudy and a bit gloomy but I was hoping for that. I liked the dark. The sun was too warm for my tastes and recently I was starting to feel warm, as if I had a fever. Phoenix wasn't the right place for me.

I got up, headed towards the front of the plane and debarked. Getting my bags from the baggage claim I headed towards the middle of the room and waited for Charlie to show up.

"Bella!" a distant voice yelled.

I snapped my head to my left and saw my dad jogging over to meet me. I ran towards him and into his arms.

_Hey, even though I never see my dad doesn't mean we can't have a close relationship._

"Dad!" I yelled, hugging my dad tightly.

"Hey baby girl, how are you? I missed you so much" he said, squeezing me.

"I'm good. I missed you too".

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. I gave him another hug and noticed something was off about him. He felt warmer.

"Hey dad, why are you so hot?" I asked, not even thinking about what I was saying.

He laughed and puffed out his chest "well Bells, I'm just naturally good looking" he joked.

I laughed along with him at his ego and cockiness and went back to being concerned.

"No seriously. You are warm. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"No no. I'm fine Bella. I just had the heater on in the car. Nothing bad. Stop worrying sweetheart" Charlie said. I calmed down a bit but when he went to grab my bags from the floor I shot him a suspicious look behind his back. He was hiding something from me. I feel it. My dad never has the heater on…like ever!

"Alright the cruiser is this way. Since it's only me I just have my police car. Uncle Billy is giving you his old truck. I hope you don't mind a truck" Charlie said. I didn't mind. As long as I had a car I was fine.

"Sure sure no problem Dad. I don't mind. Will I get to see Jake?" I asked. I couldn't wait to see my cousin.

"Yea, the boys are coming over. You get to met his friends and maybe make them your friends. They are good guys so I hope you will want to get to know them" Charlie said with pride in his voice.

"I'm sure they are great guys dad" I said, feeling my heart drop a bit. I felt like he had replaced me because I was never there.

"So does Jake do all the driving for Billy?" I asked.

"No, sometimes Sam Uley or Paul Long do it. You will meet them later today. Jake has his permit right now but we don't pull him over because of the fact that he is the only person in his family that can drive".

I nodded my head and smiled at the thought of my cousin driving. No one knew that I knew that he drove drunk. I smiled at the memory of him calling me and acting crazy while driving. I got him to safety after 3 long hours of him talking to me. Yeah definitely not telling my dad about that.

"Oh Bella, I wanted to talk about school for you. As of right now you will be going to school in Forks. I know you will be the only one but for right now you have to go there. Just until you settle down a bit and things start progressing with the council then we will have you transferred.

I nodded a bit confused but whatever. Why was I the only one going to the Forks school while everyone else had to go to the reservation school? It didn't make any sense to me at all.

"Sure I guess. I don't see the point right now but okay" I said, settling back into the chair. Charlie sighed a bit, as if tired.

"Right now Bella, the council doesn't know you very well. They didn't trust Renee because she was outside the pack. Right now they do not trust you even thought you are my daughter" he said.

I had no choice. I had to accept that right now this was going to be the way things were going to be. I just sat back and relax the rest of the way home.

PPOV:

"When is she going to get here!"

I turned towards Jacob and rolled my eyes "when she gets here dude. Shut up already" I snapped. He had been doing that all morning.

"How can I calm down when my favorite cousin is coming home after 8 years!" he exclaimed.

"She's your only cousin Jacob" Embry said. I laughed along with the guys.

So far in Jacob's house was Sam our Alpha, Embry; Quil,; Collin; Brady; Jared; Seth and Jacob, my "brothers" and lastly Leah, my "sister". Sam was not really supposed to be the Alpha but since Jake didn't want it, Sam was still Alpha. I was his second in command.

My short black hair was just like the rest of the pack besides Leah, who kept it long. And once again just like the pack-besides Leah- I had only cut off shorts on. A shirt was too much trouble and so were shoes.

Sam had tanish skin, he was the tannest of us all. I was next in line with my tan skin. Sam had eyes that looked as if they had seen battle. They were old and worn. It was strange to see them at his young age. He was only 19. I was 18, a senior in La Push high school. I had hazel eyes that held fire and temper. I had a short temper, but I'm slowly learning to restrain it. Brady and Collin were twins to the letter: same eyes, same faces, and same voice pitches and both 15. It was always hard to tell them apart. It would be impossible if their scents weren't the same.

Jacob was about the same as Embry and Quil. They had similar likes, dislikes, and attitudes. They loved to joke around and play jokes on us. It usually pissed me off. Jake was more built out of the three, and the best in control as well. Quil still had trouble holding in his temper but he was working on it. Embry was the newest out of them so he has a ways to go. All three were 18.

Seth and Leah were brother and sister. Leah was tall and thin and was 18. Seth was still shortish and he was built. He was 15. Leah had problems with everyone, including Seth. She had a grudge on Sam because he broke up with her to be with her cousin because he imprinted. She took it out on everyone and just threw herself on guys to try and make him jealous.

She has trouble understanding that imprinting is for life.

"Paul! Come on! Get clothes on! They are 5 minutes away!" Jacob yelled. I slowly got up and heading to his room where he has extra clothes for us in cases like these. I heard the familiar sound of the cruiser pull up to the driveway and went outside with the others.

There, pulling up the driveway was the chief and his daughter. Jake shot down the driveway to her and yanked her out of the car. Pullin her into his arms he swung her around.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell.

"Hey Jake! I missed you!" she yelled, laughing. Her laugh sounded like bells. Her name fitted her.

"Bella! How are you sweetheart!" Billy yelled from the porch. She turned to look at him and instead her eyes locked with mine. I felt the world shift and complete. It felt like it was just us two here and not the whole pack. My eyes widened, my mind tuned out everything around me. All that mattered was her.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled.

I had just imprinted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm really sorry but I've been busy with school and pledge for a co-ed fraternity so all my time has been used up most of the time! I will get more chapters out during the summer I promise you! **

My One True Love

Chapter 2

CPOV:

As I woke up this morning I smiled. I was picking up my daughter from the airport today. I last saw her when she was 8. And now my baby was coming back to me after 9 years. I feel like I missed too much in her life. Renee would never let me visit her.

Renee. My head ached when I heard her name. That woman could bug me to no end. She thought she was cool and decided not to let me see my only daughter. It angered me that I missed out on many of the important events in her life.

….but yet it hurt, it hurt that she left me for another man only a year after being married to me. I felt so shitty after she divorced me. I loved her so much and she just broke my heart and left.

I pushed her out of my mind and thought of my grown daughter coming to live with me.

I pulled into the parking lot of the airport and got out. Heading to the baggage claim I waited for my daughter's flight to come in. Her arrival time was coming up and I began to get impatient.

Then I saw her.

She had grown up so much the past few years. She was a little shorter than me, which was 5'8, and she had an athletic build to her body. I remember Renee putting her in soccer to keep her active. I wonder if she still kept with it.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She snapped her head left and ran towards me and yelled "Dad!"

I held her close and said "hey baby girl, how are you? I missed you so much".

We talked for a few minutes before she noticed something off.

"Hey dad, why are you so hot?" she asked. My eyes almost widened but I stopped. I decided to play it off.

"Well Bells, I'm just naturally good looking" I joked.

She laughed and went back on topic.

"No seriously. You are warm. Are you oaky? Are you sick?" She asked me. I had to think up an excuse….although I hated it…she would never understand if I told her.

"No no I'm fine Bella. I just had the heater on in the car. Nothing bad. Stop worrying sweetheart" I said, trying to downplay my temperature. I could tell she calmed down but wasn't so sure about believing me.

I lead her to the cruiser and talked a little bit about what would be going on with school and her car situation. She seemed a little confused when I mentioned that she would be going to school in Forks instead of La Push but got over it. I hated doing that to her but it had to be done.

I pulled up into the driveway of my best friend Billy's house and got out of the cruiser, grabbing her bag from the back and was about to head into his house when a tan body shot out of the house towards Bella.

Jacob ran to my cruiser and pulled Bella out of the car and hugged her tight. I heard the breath whoosh out of her. His werewolf strength was kicking in.

"BELLA!"

She laughed and hugged him back while talking to him. They hugged a tight hug before he let her go. By then Billy had already wheeled himself out of the house.

"Bella! How are you sweetheart!" he yelled to her. The other boys had walked out and were standing by Billy.

Bella turned her head to look at him and her eyes locked with Paul's. I saw it then. The look. The look that made my blood boil. Paul had imprinted.

JacobPOV:

"DAMN IT PAUL!" Charlie yelled. Bella just looked confused. I decided to take her inside so they could talk and she could settle down for the night.

"Hey Bells let's get you settled in the spare bedroom" I said, taking her hand and leading her into my house. She just followed and was very quiet. Dad had stayed outside to talk as well. The others were inside watching tv.

"Here's your room for the night" I said, opening the door of the room. Her house was a few blocks over but her dad wanted us to hang out some tonight. So she wasn't going home tonight.

"Hey Jake…"

I turned around and Bella was looking at me with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah Bells? What's wrong?" I asked.

"What happened? Why did my dad act like that? Why did I feel that way?"

_Damn, she felt that. Think Jake think….She can't know until the Elders feel she's ready. Where's Charlie when you need him?_

"What do you mean?" I asked her, acting stupid.

"You know what Im talking about Jacob. Don't play stupid with me" she snapped.

_Damn she was good. She wasn't even here a day and she already caught on….Apparently we weren't good hiders. _

"It's nothing Bella. Just tribe business"

"I'm sure" she mocked. I just sighed and repeated my previous statement. She looked putoff but I couldn't do anything about it. I was under orders.

"Come on lets go eat dinner" I motioned for her to follow me and we went to the kitchen. Charlie had brought in a pizza. Paul was standing near him looking at Bella. She was looking at him as well.

"Bells go eat" her dad said. She just nodded and grabbed a plate of pizza and went to sit down in the table. Paul followed her with his plate of about 6 pizzas piled ontop of it.

They sat there through dinner and two movies, just talking. I have no idea what they're talking about but they seemed to be into it. I just ignored them and focused on the third movie.

BellaPOV

Talking with Paul was amazing. He and I had so much in common, from our music interests to our favorite foods. We talked so much but it felt like it was only a few minutes.

When Jacob came to me I looked up and noticed the time next to him. It was around midnight. The others were still over, making beds on the floor.

"Hey we are going to sleep. Charlie is in my bedroom and Billy went to his room already. You want to sleep here or in the other room?" he asked.

"I'll sleep with you guys. I don't want to be by myself" I said. I stood up and grabbed some blankets from the downstairs closet and made a small bed on the sofa they left open for me. Paul lay down on the floor next to the sofa and went right to sleep.

I followed not soon after. Goodnight.

PaulPOV

Bella walked into the house with Jacob and Charlie looked at me.

"You imprinted" it wasn't a question….it was a statement.

I just stuck with nodding my head. He just looked towards the ground, sighed and looked back at me.

"Don't tell her anything right now. We have to talk to the council about her first. We can't move forward until we know what they say. Billy and I may be on the council but we need other votes as well" he said to me. I nodded to him again. Billy rolled up to me.

"We have this on our side: the council cannot keep a wolf from his imprint without proper cause. Right now we have no cause but she is new to town and we have to keep an eye on her" Billy stated. I trusted him. He was one of the older elders on the council.

"Just don't hurt my daughter. Please don't" Charlie said and headed into the house. Billy and I followed.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Talking to Bella was so amazing. She is such an open-minded person. She didn't mind getting new artists to listen to and had her own opinions but listened to mine. She's such an amazing girl.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. We all curled up into little beds on the floor in the living room and I instantly knocked out and didn't wake up until the next morning. I didn't feel Bella walk over me to lay between me and Jacob…..until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

My One True Love

Chapter 3

BPOV:

I rolled over and looked at Paul…..PAUL! What! How did I get next to him!

"I'm surprised too Bells"

Looking up I saw that Paul was staring at me. Awk awk awk.

"Well that's awk Paul" I said to him. He laughed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't remember much. Just laying down and passing out. And I wake up to a stunning face looking right at me. I don't mind in the least" He said, laughing at my blush.

"Shut up Paul" I play snapped. He grinned a cheesy grin and started to get up.

"I gotta make sure these guys wake up. We have a busy day today. And you have to go to school to get your stuff" he said, I groaned at the last part.

"Don't remind me. I wish I was homeschooled" I grumbled. He chuckled.

"We all do Bella, we all do".

I stood up and got my stuff from the living room, packing my clothes back into the bag and sat in the sofa. Charlie was moving around in the other room so I just waited patiently. Paul sat next to me and began talking to me about gossip around La Push and Forks. All in all, it only took about 10 minutes to tell me everything.

"You ready Bella?" my dad asked. I smiled and nodded, giving Paul and goodbye hug while everyone else slept. My dad and I piled into his cruiser and drove off to the school.

"Now Bella, I know you wish you were going to school with everyone else, but I want you to just enjoy Forks High. It's only temporary baby girl. I promise you" I only nodded and looked around me. Nothing but trees. Great.

"Just trust me on this Bella, it'll be better for you" Dad tried to convince me, but it seemed he wasn't even convinced himself.

_Yeah sure it will…._

"Why do you not sound so convinced? Is that a bad thing?" I asked. He gave me a side glance and shook his head.

"Just go with it Bells, please" he said, continuing the drive home. I stayed silent. I wanted to question him some more, but I didn't want to push my dad.

_Why would he not tell me though? He's always been honest with me…right?_

CPOV:

I hated lying to her. I hardly ever lied to my baby girl…unless it had to do with the fact that I am a wolf….other than that I never lied.

I wanted her to know, but I couldn't tell her. The other elders weren't sure about her. I can't go around telling people about it, even if she is my daughter.

_Just think Charlie, you're protecting her. She does NOT have to find out about this. She doesn't have the gene; she'll be safe from this fate. _

I dropped her off at home and decided to check into the police station and make sure everything was okay.

"Hey Chief! Checking in again?" Michael Stanley asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Couldn't stay away long man. How's Jessica?" I asked, being polite. Her daughter was nice, but wild. She tended to have a lot of parties most weekends. Busted a few students driving home drunk from there a few times already.

"I'm fine Charlie"

I turned and saw Michael's daughter, Jessica come walking over. She was 17, same age as Bells, with brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale but with a slight tan to it.

"Well that's good Jessica. Glad to see things are going good with you and your dad. Say, I have a question…"

"Sure Charlie"

"My daughter just arrived in town yesterday…." I began "and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show her around and make her feel comfortable in Forks…could you do that for me? I have work so I won't be able to help her out" I proposed.

She smiled and nodded "of course Charlie. It'll be nice to have someone new to hang out with now. Lauren isn't fun to hang out with and Mike is just a creep". I laughed and clapped her back.

"Thank you so much Jessica. I won't be able to do much for her since I have a heavy load right now".

"Is she home? I can go say hi" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes she's home. You can go see her. Just ring the doorbell and she will answer" I told her. She nodded and walked outside to her car.

_That's what I needed to do! I need to get Bella a car!_

I decided that tomorrow before school I would go buy her a car. Nothing big just a nice small car.

As Jessica was leaving I decided to clock in for an hour or two, just to give them both time to talk and get to know each other. I moved to sit behind my desk and dove right into work.

Jessica's POV:

I drove out of the police station and up the road towards the Swan house. I wanted to meet Bella, get an idea of who this new chick was. If she was cool enough I would allow her to hang out with me. Maybe even attend parties.

I was famous for throwing the best parties. They always had alcohol and everyone always had a great time. Only certain people were allowed. No geeks or nerds allowed. I only get to choose who gets invited. If my mother had her way everyone from school would be going. I can't allow that to ever happen.

I pulled into the driveway and parked, locking my Lexus and walking to the door, pressing the doorbell once. I heard a slight "coming!" and waited.

A girl opened the door. She was stunning…like really pretty…even prettier than Lauren. That was saying something. Lauren was the prettiest girl at school. This girl beat her hands down. Her skin was pale, complexion was clear; not a spot of pimples on her face, she had a narrow waist and toned legs. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair was a healthy brown.

"Hey are you Bella?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Jessica. I go to Forks High. I was with my dad at his work and Charlie came in and I offered to talk to you" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh your dad works at the station too?" she asked. I nodded and offered my hand.

"Welcome to Forks. Let me give you the details about everything" I offered. She let me in the house and we went to her room. She seemed to love the color blue as her room was all about blue. Her walls were the only thing not blue. They were white while her curtains, comforter, sheets, pillows, chair and lamp were blue. Her closet was white and I saw inside a good amount of clothes, lots of jeans, blouses and sweaters.

The bed was made and the window was open, letting in a little light. I sat on her bed while she sat on her chair.

"Okay so here's the deal: I throw parties on the weekends that everyone I invite attends, Mike is a creep, Lauren is a bitch, Angela, Tyler and Ben are cool, I might be joining the cheer squad, Lauren and I always compete for homecoming queen each year, I am looking for a new friend to fill the spot where Lauren used to be and yeah having a party this weekend want to go?" I rambled on.

Bella looked shocked. I guess I talked too fast or something.

"So….party this weekend…you going?" I asked again. She shook her head to clear it and nodded yes.

"Sure I'll go". I grinned.

_New girl at my party, oh yeah I can't wait to see how she acts at the party. If she's cool enough I'll let her take Lauren's place. _

"You start school Monday right?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Is there anything I should know?"

"If you're looking for a boyfriend, forget Edward Cullen. He's not taken, just never interested in anybody. Trust me" I said. She nodded, as if taking mental notes. I noticed the faint blush

_Maybe she has a guy already, or is interested in someone…hmmm_

"They're nice enough, just Edward doesn't date. His siblings are all together, they're all adopted. They attend my parties but I never see them drink. Other than that, that's about it. School is pretty easy to figure out".

I decided to venture out on a limb and ask her "do you drink?"

"Yeah I drink, just don't tell my dad. He'd kill me. He told me never to drink, that he would ground me if he found out".

"That's okay. You can just spend the night at my house to avoid getting in trouble if you have to. I have a spare bedroom you can crash in" I offered.

"I might have to take you up on that offer" Bella said, laughing "I need a cover just in case I drink too much".

I looked her over again. She didn't look like the type that would drink, but you can never tell these days. I decided to confront her about it.

"You don't like the type that would drink" I mentioned.

She giggled and smirked "that's why I get away with it".

I smirked back "that seems to work well in your favor".

"Oh yeah it does"

_I'm starting to like this chick. She drinks and gets away with it. How perfect. That might be useful later._

"Make sure you keep not getting caught" I said "it might come in handy. The chief tends to drive by my house on weekends because everyone knows I have parties there. If he finds out I have been letting everyone drink I could get in trouble".

"This is where I come in correct?" she asked. I nodded smirking.

"You need to convince him that's not happening when he asks" I said. "Can you do this? Lie to your own dad?"

"I can see what I can do" she said, smirking right back.

We sat in silence for a little bit. As I was getting ready to go she suddenly spoke up.

"What do you know about my dad?"

I looked at her "not much…why?"

"I don't know…I feel like he's keeping something from me…have you noticed anything weird about him?" she questioned.

"Nothing really weird about him…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean nothing really?" she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well…he tends to go to La Push a lot….and he makes random calls into the station coming from there. Like…he will go visit and then make a call into work saying something is going on and he'll handle it…it's not that weird but…still" I said.

"Hmm…do the La Push elders back him up on it?" she asked.

"Yeah that's what my dad says. They say random stuff that goes on over there…No one knows what to believe".

"Alright thanks Jessica. I gotta get started on dinner for my dad. He tends to eat a lot"

I stood up and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. Her dad was sitting in the living room watching TV. The way he looked at me was giving me the creeps.

"Thanks for talking to Bella Jessica. Hopefully she has a friend for school now" Charlie said, giving me this hard look. I smiled timidly at him.

"Oh no problem Charlie. Have a good day. See you at school tomorrow Bella" I said, waving and rushing out the door into my car.

I pulled out of the driveway and went down the road to my house. A car zoomed past me and my heart stuttered. It was Cullen's car. His Volvo was racing home.

"Damn Cullen, trying to give me a heart attack" I mumbled, pulling into my driveway and walking into the house.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long delay in chapters! I'm going to try to update more once summer school is done! I'm already working on the next chapter for you! Please read and review! Tell me what you guys want to see in this story! This is your story…well mine but you guys are the influence hahaha so just tell me what you want and I'll try to fit it into what I have planned out! **

**So Jessica tends to be more attentive than she seems. And Bella is more wild and stuff than in the books. She might lie to Charlie but only because he's the chief and she feels like he's keeping stuff from her so it's her retaliation. The Cullens will be a bit different too. Oh and give me more suggestions about Paul pleaseeeeee (like what kind of guy he should be and stuff) spanxs! 3 read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

My One True Love

Chapter 4

EPOV:

Drive home from hunting with my brothers was always fun. We loved to tease each other about everything. Nothing was safe from us. They especially loved to tease me about Tanya.

"So Eddie I hear that Tanya might be coming down for a visit sometime soon. Aren't you excited?" Emmett teased me. I groaned loudly. Ever since she met me she has been after my nuts. It annoyed me to no end. After 60 years of me saying no, she still was relentless.

"What weekend is this?" I asked.

Jasper laughed at me "why? So you can try and get away?" he asked.

"Yes. A trip to London sounds perfect right about now until she leaves". Emmett burst into hysterics.

"Now we're definitely not telling you anything Eddie. We don't want to miss this". I growled low at them both.

"I'll just take off for a year or two and just hide out somewhere," I said.

"Esme would be so mad at you if you did that man. Don't wanna disappoint mama bear," Emmett said, snickering at my crestfallen face. He and everyone knew that Esme was my weak spot. I would do anything for my mother and my brothers and sisters used that. I hated disappointing her even a little bit.

"I hate you both so much right now. Besides mom would let me if I really was suffering so don't think it doesn't go both ways" I said. Which was true. If I was struggling or suffering Esme would make sure that she could do anything possible to help me out.

"I highly doubt that she' let you leave for this situation Edward" jasper said.

"Yes she would. Esme knows how much I dislike being around Tanya," I said to them smugly.

We were flying down a neighborhood towards our house when I heard someone's distant thoughts. I focused on them and it turned to be Jessica Stanley's. She was thinking about someone I hadn't seen before and someone I had. I recognized Chief Swan instantly and a girl I hadn't seen.

_I hope Bella knows what she gotten herself into by moving here. Dealing with the Chief is bad enough, but living with his is entirely different. Her dad is so weird; I just hope she doesn't tell him about the parities or anything. Don't need that happening. _

"Chief Swan's kid just moved here," I said to my brothers. They looked at me with shocked eyes.

"He had a kid?" Emmett asked me. I nodded to him.

"Yeah, a girl. She's my age it seems," I said to him. He whistled and shook his head.

"Does she know?" Jasper asked me.

"Not from what I heard no," I replied. _ Do you think she has the bloodline in her? _I shook my head at Jasper.

"Will Charlie tell her or do you think he'll keep her in the dark?"

"Well from Jessica Stanley's mind told me, he called her over to talk to Bella to make sure that she had a friend at the school. She's going to Forks High school starting tomorrow. I highly doubt she knows anything but you never know," I explained to them.

"We have to tell Carlisle about this Edward. He has to know about her. Punch it bro" Jasper said. I floored the accelerator and sped past her car and drove the rest of the way home. I only slightly heard Jessica's comment before I was gone from ear and mind shot.

CarlislePOV:

I was sitting in the living room, relaxing with my wife and daughters in the family room. Esme and I were reading while the girls sketched designs (Alice) or read auto magazines (Rosalie). I heard the boys pull into the driveway and rush into the house.

"We have news everyone," Jasper said. I looked up at them and followed them into the dinning room.

Once we were all seated I addressed them "so what new do you have sons?"

"Chief Swan's daughter just moved into town," Edward said. The rest of us stared at him in shock.

"But he doesn't have a daughter…" Esme said quietly.

"Apparently he does. She moved in yesterday and she's attending Forks High starting tomorrow. Carlisle I don't know if she knows or not about him. Is it possible that she does?" Edward asked me.

"It's certainly possible but he works hard to keep it a secret from everyone but the La Push members" I said.

"He might be trying to protect her" Esme brought up. Rosalie snorted.

"Then why did she move in? If he wanted to protect then he shouldn't have brought her here" she said.

"Maybe he had no choice. From what it seems like to me, putting her in Forks high and not the reservation high school seems to be his way of putting her out of harms way" I commented.

"But he knows we are here, he hates us…why would he put her with us?" Esme asked.

I couldn't answer that. Alice was staring at us blankly, seeming to be in a vision. She would scrunch her face in concentration every once in a while but seemed to remain calm.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She pops in and out of my visions. I see her at school, at a party but at home she's completely blank after a certain time each day. Could it be that he blocks my visions because of what he is?" she asked me.

"That might be it. They tend to block your visions. We've had that problem a few times in the past years".

"What do we do with her though?" Rose asked me. I thought it over. There were so many possibilities. My first instinct was to tell her and get it over with. She would eventually figure it out, that I was sure of.

Edward's head shot up at me. "You sure you wanna do that Carlisle? It might bring a war down on here" he asked me.

"What did you have in mind?" Esme asked.

"I want Bella to know. She'll eventually know about it sooner or later. I honest don't know what else to do".

Why don't we just wait for her to figure it out," Rose suggested. I looked to Alice. She looked back at me.

"She won't figure it out right away. She doesn't know the legends. But if we tell her abut them we have to tell her about us as well Carlisle. She won't believe it either way," Alice said. Rose groaned but stated quiet.

"We should let her figure it out, but watch over here. Talk to her and keep involved in her life, she might have to bloodline in her. I don't want her to change and freak out. If she does, it might cause chaos at school. Kids, I want you to watch over her closely," I said to them. They all nodded at me and the issue was over. We would let her figure out her secret on her own, if she asked us we couldn't tell her. But it doesn't mean we couldn't hint at it. Edward was looking at me, slightly nodding his head.

_Son, talk to her if she approaches you. Don't tell her but hint at things. And watch for signs of the change. _ He nodded back and went to his piano. The others split up and went to their rooms until only Esme was left.

"Honey, let's go hunting," I said to her. She smiled and stood up. I wrapped an arm around her and as we were walking out the door I pinched her ass I had very interesting plans for this hunting trip. I heard Edward groan and glare at us as he played the piano.

"Sorry son," I said laughing loudly. Esme giggled and ran off into the woods. I followed her hot on her heels.

BPOV:

Waking up the next morning at 6 am was not something I was hoping my first day. Turns out Charlie had other plans. I felt his warm hand on my back waking me up.

"Bella wake up, I'm driving you to school".

I groaned and sat up "but dad it's only 6 am! I don't start school until 8," I said to him.

"Today I'm driving you to school, I have work at 7 so you have to get up early" he said to me. I groaned again and got up to change.

Pulling on a dark blue shirt, skinny jeans and Uggs I got ready for the day. I didn't do much to my hair, just put it in a high ponytail and slipped my jacket on. I headed downstairs to make myself breakfast, popping a pop tart into the toaster. Charlie was stuffing so much food down his throat I was surprised he could swallow.

"Geeze dad slow down. I know I fed you last night, you can't be that hungry," I said to him.

"Please Bella, I'm a guy. We are always hungry," he said. I snorted.

"Not this much". He looked at me funny, as if seeing where I was going with this. Not wanting to start anything I went to the toaster and took out my pop tarts.

"Let's go Bella," Charlie said, just as I was finishing my food. I grabbed my bag and headed to his cruiser. He buckled himself in and pulled outta the drive way and down the road to the school. I didn't talk, just kept to myself thinking about that look. I thought about it the whole way to school. I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Okay Bella we're here," my dad announced. I climbed out of the cruiser and waved bye to him. He sped off out of the parking lot and headed towards his work, which was in the other direction. I had nowhere to go so I sat on the steps in front of the school.

Not even ten minutes had passed when a shiny, silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. I had no idea why this car was here. We had about an hour and fifteen minutes before school started and they show up now? Strange…

I watched as a Greek god got out of the car and look around. He stopped when his eyes landed on me. My heart pounded loudly that I'm sure even he could hear it. Two other people got out and I grew curious. A tall blonde boy and a short black haired girl walked towards me and sat on the steps as well. The god locked his car and joined us.

"Hi, you must be Bella" he said to me. I looked up and locked my eyes with his. Bad mistake. My heart skipped a beat at his dark piercing eyes.

"Um…Yeah…I-I'm Bella. Nice to meet you…Um…" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," he said.

I nodded and held my hand out to him to shake. Instead of that he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I could have sworn his eyes grew even darker. I couldn't even speak, could barely even breathe.

"Breathe Bella," he said to me. I took a breath and I reached into my pocket for my phone, which vibrated alerting me to a text message.

It was from Paul.

**P: Hey Bella, are you at school? **

I looked at the phone and replied.

**B: Yes. Charlie dropped me off a little bit ago. Why?**

He replied a minute or so later.

**P: Just curious. I just got to my school. We start at 7. Are you all alone?**

**B: I'm with Edward Cullen. He just drove up here a couple minutes ago. **

His reply was almost instant.

**P: Are you two alone? **

**B: No there are two other people here with me. A girl and a guy. I don't know who they are yet. **

I turned to the girl and boy who were just gazing into each other's eyes. I was going to speak but I didn't want to interrupt. Edward chuckled and spoke "that's Alice, my sister and Jasper, my adopted brother and Alice's boyfriend". They looked at me and waved, Alice a little more enthusiastic than Jasper.

I waved to them and said "my name's Bella. It's nice to meet you guys". They smiled and went back to staring at each other. I looked up at him and was going to say something when I got another text message.

**P: Bella I don't want you talking to them at all. At. All. Do you understand me?**

I looked at my phone in shock. This was so unlike the Paul I had met and talked to for hours with two days ago. He was literally commanding me to not talk to people at my own school. A school he didn't even attend.

**B: I can talk to whomever I want to thanks. **

**P: Not these people you can't. Just trust me Bella. I don't want to have to tell your dad about this. **

I looked up at Edward then back down at my phone. He seemed uneasy for a minute then I spoke to him.

"My friend just told me to stay away from you…. Why would he say that?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "no idea. My family has never got along with the tribe members in La Push. He probably just doesn't like me. But he won't know what happens at school. It's not like they're here or anything," he said to me. I thought about that for a second. He had a point. What Paul didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward squinting at me. I looked at him and cocked my head in question. He just chuckled and shook his head.

**B: Whatever Paul. **

**P: Bella please just trust me. I don't want you hanging around them.**

**B: I said whatever. I'd rather not have my dad chew my ass out for hanging out with people at a new school. **

**P: Bella please don't be mad at me. **

I stopped replying after that. I didn't want to deal with this crap this early in the morning.

"I see you are not opposed to texting during school?" Edward asked me. I laughed and shrugged.

"I only do it if the person is interesting enough for me to strike a conversation with".

Edward laughed and grabbed my phone. I saw him program his number into my phone before giving it back to me.

"See if I'm worth the conversation," he said, smiling at me and my heart once again proceeded to skip a beat.

"I think I just might. Thanks kind sir," I said to him, laughing. He grinned and looked at the cars starting to pull into the parking lot. He was especially focusing on a red BMW M3 convertible. I couldn't help but gasp, not at the stunning blonde getting out or the huge built man standing next to her, but the car.

"That's a beautiful M3," I said. Edward snapped his head to look at me, seeming to be stunned.

"You know what kind of car that is?" I nodded my head and smirked.

"And I know what kind of car your Volvo is. It's a Volvo C30 and it's gorgeous," I said with ease. He grinned and looked at his car in admiration.

"I only buy Volvo cars. Nothing else," he said. I looked towards the two people that were walking towards us. I didn't know who they were but Edward and his siblings did.

"Bella I want you to meet my adopted sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett. Rose, Emmett this is Bella Swan," he said, introducing me to them

Rose smiled down at me and I smiled up at her in return, "that's a beautiful BMW M3 Rose".

"Why thank you Bella! I got it just a few months ago. It was a present from Emmett," she smiled at him and he grinned back at her. I liked them already.

"Bella!"

I looked to my right and saw Jessica run up to me and sit on my other side. Edward was talking to his siblings so I talked to her.

"Hey Bella, welcome to Forks High," she said to me, rolling her eyes. I chuckled and rolled my eyes back. We both knew that nothing exciting really happened here.

"I see you met Edward and company," she said, looking at them. I nodded and smiled. She pointed to the people sitting down hear her, "this is Eric, Mike, Angela and Tyler. Guys this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter". I nodded to them and they waved.

"So Chief Swan has a kid? I never would have guess," the boy named Tyler said to me.

"Yup that's my dad, "I said, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Don't worry guys, she won't tell him anything we do. Right Bella?" she asked me.

"Yeah definitely not telling. If I did it would rat me out too. And I am definitely not looking to get in trouble with my dad who just so happens to be the chief of police. Yeah not thanks," I said sarcastically. Jessica snickered while the others stared at me in shock.

"Yes I drink. Yes I party. But I do not smoke. No big deal," I said, rolling my eyes and giggling.

"I just never figured that you would do that stuff. You look so innocent," Mike said.

"How do you think I got away with everything back home? Mom would ask me and I would be like no I didn't get drunk and get into a car. She would believe me instantly," I said, feeling a little guilty for lying to my mom all the time about that sort of stuff. But it was best that she didn't know about it. Any of it.

"Bella, the first just rang. I'll walk you to the office to get your schedule," Edward said, holding his hand out to me. I took it and got up, walking with him towards the office.

"So the chief's daughter is a partier?" he asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't on you, I'd rather not get you into trouble over something more than half the school does behind their parent's backs" he said to me.

"Thanks. Dad wouldn't understand. I don't drink much, I know my limit but the only reason I would is just to let loose and have some fun. He wouldn't see it that way. I know it's bad to drink but it's not like I'm addicted to it. I just do it at parties, not outside them. I'm not that bad…" I said to him. He nodded his head.

"Do you drink Edward?" I asked.

"No. I go there to socialize and spend time with my siblings, who enjoy going to those type of events," he said. "But let's go Bella, before we are late to homeroom".

I followed him down the hallways, Paul's texts still on my mind. I just couldn't stop thinking about how defensive he got once I told him that I was with the Cullens. They were welcoming and nice to me, I felt accepted at school already. Why would he do that to me when he knew that it was my first day at a new school? I got my phone out and texted him back.

**B: I'm not mad Paul. Just annoyed. It's my first day at a new school and I get dropped off an hour and a half early so instead of letting me sit there alone like a loner, they welcome me. Don't be messing up my chances of making friends. Kthanks. **

Putting away my phone I continued following Edward to the office, hoping I had someone I knew in most of my classes today.

**A/N: sorryyyyy that it took so long to get this chapter out to you guys! I finally found time to write! School and APO stuff has been so hectic and kept me busy all the time! ): I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think! (Hint: review ^_^). **


	6. Chapter 6

My One True Love

Chapter 5

PPOV:

Looking down at my phone I sighed deeply. I knew that Bella was pissed at me for telling her to stay away from the Cullens. I had to. She could be in danger. Those bloodsuckers would eat her alive, no matter the fact that they are vegetarians.

She couldn't know the secret; Charlie felt that it was too much danger on her. He wanted her to have a stress free time here at Forks.

It wasn't working out so great.

She could already tell that something was going on with me being that way towards her. I hated being that way. I had imprinted on her. I needed her to like me, to want me.

I hope she just listened to me and ignored them or stayed away from them. I got on my phone and texted Jacob to see if he could get anything from her.

**P: Hey man, do you think you could text Bella and see if she's staying away from the Cullens? **

**J: Sure sure bro. Did you ask her to? **

**P: Yeah I did. Charlie asked me to if she mentioned them. **

**J: Kkk hold on dude.**

I waited patiently for him to answer me. After an hour I was ready to start sweating bullets. Just as I was about to ditch class and head to his to check he texted me.

**J: Hey man sorry I had to build up to her hanging out with them. And she said she says "hi" politely just to make herself seem nice but she stopped talking to them**

**P: Thanks man. I want to talk to her but I don't want to make her even angrier with me. **

**J: She told me she was frustrated with you that you would do that to her when she's trying to make friends. I understand why you did though man. **

**P: Thanks Jake. Do you think that I should text her? **

**J: Nah man wait until after school. Then try and make it up for earlier today. She was really upset with it. **

**P: I want her to know so badly. I just want to walk up to her and say, "I'm a werewolf and I imprinted on you!" but I can't until Charlie says so. **

**J: I know but keep being an asshole…please…it's strange hearing you like this…**

**P: Fuck you**

**J: There we go ;) **

I looked at my phone and just rolled my eyes. Jake was a dumbass…loyal…but a dumbass. I really hope that I can make it until the end of the school day to talk to her. I like her a lot and I NEED to talk to her…but Jake is right. I have to wait and then make up with her.

This is going to be a long day…

EPOV:

All during my second period history class, I was thinking to myself. I really wanted to talk to Bella and tell her everything…I liked her..I wasn't in love with her by no means…but she was a genuinely nice person.

My main concern was the mutts. I had no idea how much they told her or how much they are telling her, if at all. She seemed to not understand why her wolf friend was telling her to stay away from me. That right there showed me that she knew little to nothing about them.

Carlisle told me to leave it alone, to slowly give her hints about her father and see what she said to me. Alice agreed, she'd figure it out sooner or later. Her visions were blacked out from the wolves, so we couldn't see what they were telling her but I was hoping to be friends with Bella, maybe she'd talk to me.

Speaking of Bella…I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

**E: Hey Bella how's class?**

She replied right away

**B: Hi Edward! :-) Class is so boring. How about yours?**

**E: Eh I haven't been paying attention at all :-(**

**B: Haha don't worry I haven't been either. My friend Jacob texted me today…**

I paused for a minute and decided to question it.

**E: Is that a bad thing?**

**B: Nah it's not but I have a feeling Paul put him up to it…he asked me if I was talking to you…**

**E: Why can't you talk to me? I didn't do anything…**

**B: Yeah exactly but he kept telling me to just trust him. I told him I wasn't talking to you….that's obviously a lie…**

**E: Well I'm glad you're still talking to me. **

**B: Yeah, me too. Talk to me at lunch?**

**E: You asking me out? ;-)**

**B: Ha ha ha you're SO funny.**

**E: I know. Lol yeah I'll meet you after third period. **

I put away my phone and paid attention for the last five minutes of my third period history class. I had french next. From what Alice told me, so did she and Bella. They had math together right now as well.

_Just let Bella be right now Edward. You can talk to her but don't tell her. Let her figure things out. Just point her in the right direction. _

I listened to Alice's thoughts and tried to figure out what I'm going to be telling her first, about her father. I just hope that she takes it well.

APOV:

"You ready for french Bella?" I asked. She smiled sweetly at me and shook her head.

"I'm ready for the day to be done! I just want to go home and sleep all day!" Bella says to me. I laugh loudly.

_Humans and their need for sleep_ I think to myself.

"Didn't sleep at all last night or what?" I ask her. She nods her head and rolls her eyes.

"I kept thinking about things and my mind wouldn't rest so I didn't get any rest" she said. I look at her and wait for her to continue. "I kept thinking about what Jessica Stanley said about my dad".

I cock my head in question, "what did she say about your dad?" I ask as we leave the classroom.

She shrugged her shoulders a little, "she just said that he acts weird and socializes with certain people in La Push way more than is normal" she said to me.

_So she has noticed things huh…._

"Did your dad say anything to you about it when she left?" I asked her.

"He just told me that he likes the people in La Push so he tends to hang around with them more than the people he knows in Forks. Which is weird because he supposedly leaves work to go to La Push. I don't question him about it though. He won't tell me anything so I don't even bother" she said, we were almost to the classroom now. We had one more class before lunch would begin. I saw in my blurry visions that Bella would be sitting with us.

"Oh well he probably has his reason…" _like fighting off nomads with his little mutts_.

"I just wish he told me instead of me having to guess. Even my uncle Billy and cousin Jake don't tell me anything and they seem to know about it too while I'm in the dark" she vented. I felt sympathetic towards her. Her father was keeping a tribal secret a secret and in the process he was hurting his daughter. If only Edward was her mate, then she'd be able to know everything.

We walked down the hallway to our classroom and sat down next to Edward. He grinned at us and Bella smiled at him in return. i sat down and listened to their conversation. She was telling him about her life before she moved here. Her mother took her away from Charlie when she was just a baby, raising her in Arizona. She talked about her past friends and the things she did with them. I was started to wander off when the teacher came in and began the class.

_Edward, do you think her mom knows about what he is? _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shrug at me. He made a decision to answer no to me. I thought to him again.

_Do you think she would let her come here if she did?_

Again he nodded no. I left it at that. I left myself to my own thoughts and my mind kept wandering back to Bella. I was wondering if she would change, her father was the current leader of the pack, he had a straight bloodline to them. If she got to spending a lot of time with us she would be changing sooner than later.

I was hoping we were the cause of it. If she changed she would be the second girl to change but the only one left. The other girl left, so her genes stopped allowing her to change.

I turned towards Bella and she wasn't even paying attention, just staring hard in thought in her chair. She's such a sweet girl. Too bad Edward didn't seem attracted to her. They would be cute together.

When the bell rang for lunch we all filed out of the room towards the cafeteria. Bella walked with us and talked to Edward the whole way. They seemed to have a lot in common but nothing more. Sadly.

"But that book is so dull! How can you like it?" Edward exclaimed. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whuthering Heights is not dull! It's a great book! I've read that book too many times to count" Bella shot back. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes at her.

I tuned them out, filling my mind with thoughts of my husband. Jasper. He was my everything. He was so sweet and handsome. He knows me inside and out. I don't know what I would do without him, and that's saying something since I'm the psychic! He also knows how to get exactly what he wants, he just has to shoot out his southern accent and I'm putty in his hands.

"Good afternoon Ma'am"

Yup, putty in his hands. I looked up at him and grinned. He bent down and kissed my lips, taking in the human behind us. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"That's Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. She's a sweetheart and Edward seems to like he- don't give me that look. It's not like that. They're friends, nothing more" I said to him. He looked back at them as we walked more. Bella and Edward were still in deep conversation.

"He finally found someone to talk to about things he's interested in. Sadly she seems attached to a wolf, she just doesn't now it yet" I continued.

"What makes you think she is with a wolf?" Jasper asked.

"She's not with one, she just likes one. He likes her too but has a shitty way of showing it".

He looked at Bella one more time "how long has she known the wolf?"

I shrugged "a few days at least".

We walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray of food and headed to our table. Jasper pulled an extra chair up next to mine. Rose and Emmett were already seated.

"We have a human coming to sit with us, be nice please. She's Chief Swan's daughter" I said. Rose rolled her eyes and Emmett snickered.

"Is she going to get with Edward?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"No not from what I see, which is little to nothing, she must be constantly surrounded by wolves I can never see her" I said.

"But the future can change honey. Just because you can't see her with Edward right now doesn't mean they won't be together later" Jasper said. I shook my head. There was more to it than them not being together. Something behind it all, I just couldn't see it.

RPOV:

I would have to keep my eye on this human. Alice said they don't get together but you never know. Alice can barely see this girl, That doesn't mean that the future won't change. Her visions are based on decisions people make. And people make decisions every single day as well as change them.

I got my eye on that girl.

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating in foreverrrrr! D: I was so busy with everything going on at home ): my uncle is very sick with liver cancer, i had to go to the emergency room before christmas eve, i have to have surgery so i had to go to appointments, had school issues everything seemed to be happening in only a few weeks /: please please read and review! I want to hear what you all think of this chapter (: it would make me happy if you could review for me! if i get 10 reviews ill update quicker! I've almost got the rest of the next chapter written out! just gotta type it and edit it! thank you for being patient! love you all and thank you for your support thus far! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

My One True Love

Chapter 6

EPOV:

The end of the day soon approached and I saw the chief pull up in his police cruiser. I grew tense. He was glaring at me as I walked out of the gym with Bella and Alice. I flinched at his mind, it was snapping at me.

'_What are those leeches doing with Bella? I thought Paul told her to not talk to them! Stupid leeches'_

I sighed sadly at how mean and hostile his thoughts were towards me and Alice.

_'Try and save a man's father and you suddenly become the enemy'_ I thought to myself.

Thinking that comment, I thought back to the day Charlie's father passed away.

_We were getting ready to leave the city of Seattle Washington, our time in this town was coming to an end, we were hoping to come back in a few years to Forks but weren't sure how it'd work out. Carlisle had just quit his job at the hospital two days ago and we had finished moving out our furniture and everything. We decided to get out and go hunting. Things were going smoothly as we prepared for our departure. We had caught the scent of another vampire but didn't know if it was old or new. Paying it no mind we kept on hunting. It was raining lightly as we caught up with a herd of deer. Emmett ran after a bear in the distance._

_I heard the minds of 6 other people and turned to look at them. A few were nasty and mean. I called my family's attention to the situation that might be on hand. I stood next to Carlisle as the men phased and looked at us. They were shape shifters._

_Charlie had just phased a few weeks ago. His wife Renee just found out she was pregnant only a few days ago. Looking through their minds I saw that they were hunting a group of nomads._

_"Whoever it is you are after, we are not them" I said to them._

_The oldest wolf addressed us "then who are we hunting for, if not for you and your coven?" he growled. Darrel, his name was._

_I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I honestly have no idea. I don't know who it is. One of them might know". My family stood forward and looked at me for guidance._

_"They're hunting for a group of nomads. One red head, a blonde and a man with dark olive skin. Does any of that sound familiar? I asked. They thought about it for a minute before Jasper snapped his head up and looked at me._

_"I have. I meet them before. I never thought our paths would cross again so soon but it seems they have" Jasper said. The wolves started growling under their breaths and Darrel stepped closer._

_"Who are they?" he asked._

_"The red head is named Victoria. The blonde, James and the darker skinned man is named Laurent. They are a vicious trio. They enjoy pain and suffering of humans" he paused before continuing. "They have never been caught, by anybody. But they need to. If they don't they will keep on killing for weeks on end before even considering leaving"._

_Charlie walked forward,"we need to find them and catch the before they attack the reservation. So far they have been sticking to Forks. They run on here, but never attack"._

_"Probably because you're here. They tend to wait for you to leave or get comfortable with them gone, before they strike" Jasper said._

_Jasper went on about what he knew of the nomads. I began to drift off, my mind open and listening in to anything but them, which I heard it._

'They shouldn't be able to hear us. Too focused'.

_I snapped my head to the left of the pack and pointed._

_"There. I hear them to the left. They're heading for La Push" I said. The wolves turned and in a panic began racing towards the reservation. Each worrying about their loved ones. Carlisle patted and shoulder, nodded for the others to follow. We ran behind the pack, letting them take the lead._

_I listened to the minds of the pack, their thoughts were very scattered. _

"_Gotta get those leeches. Gotta get those leeches. Keep them away from my wife, get them away from Renee" -Charlie. _

"_Run away you fuckers, I'm gunna rip you apart, put you back together then fucking rip you up again!" -Joshua Uley. _

"_Tribe before self, tribe before self. No matter what, protect the tribe" -Darrel. _

_My mind began to panic as I heard what Darrel was saying over and over in his head. He was making me nervous, I didn't want to have him die because he was so intent on protecting the tribe. He had a family, he needed to think of them. _

_I turned my head to Carlisle "Carlisle! I think Darrel is going to do something rash! Keep an eye out for him!" I yelled to him. He nodded and kept running. I watched the action from the eyes of the pack. _

_Darrel had gotten to the nomads first so he pounced on the female. She threw him off and dodged Joshua's attack. Alice and Jasper went for the light skinned nomad and tackled him. The female was momentarily distracted by her mate's pain-filled screams that it gave Darrel the perfect opportunity to strike. He pounced back on her, twisting his body to take her down. She grabbed his neck, wrenched her wrist and bit into his jugular. _

_He howled in pain and went down. Esme jumped forward and grabbed the female nomad's head in her hands and twisted. Hard. Her head disconnected from her body and my mother threw it in the fire I had started. I made sure my family was okay before looking towards where the wolves were huddled on the ground. _

_They were hovering over Darrel's body. He wasn't moving. Carlisle stepped forward and tried to look at his condition but Charlie wouldn't let him. He growled at my father and we just stepped back to leave them alone. _

"_Dad! Dad wake up! Please don't do this! What about Mom!" Charlie yelled at his father. Darrel wasn't responding, or even breathing. I felt bad for Charlie, his dad had passed away in his arms. _

"_Charlie, go home to Renee. We'll take care of Darrel's body and his arrangements. You need to get home to your wife, she'll need you now more than ever and you need her" said Harry Clearwater. _

_Charlie stood up, seemingly on autopilot and headed out of the woods towards his house to his wife and child. The other members of the pack headed to Darrel's body, picked up his body and walked slowly towards the Clearwater house. One of the other wolves, who I learned was Paul's dad, phased and howled, loud and full of sorrow for his lost leader. _

_My family stood where we were for a few minutes. We bowed our heads to pay our respects to the deceased leader of La Push. _

"_Let's go everyone, we have to be outta here by tomorrow, our flight leaves to England in a few hours" Carlisle said. We decided to move overseas this time around. We had packed up our stuff and all we had were our overnight bags. I sighed heavily and nodded, leading the way back to Seattle. I was tired and just wanted to get as far away from the mutts as I could. _

"_Hey wait a minute guys..." Emmett said halfway home "we forgot the other nomad! The dark skinned man!" We all froze and Alice was swept into a vision. _

'_The dark skinned man was running. Trees surrounded him and in the distance I could see mountains. He was heading towards Alaska at the moment and wouldn't stop until he was far enough away. _

_I saw us chasing after him and losing him, making him run back to the wolves, causing more deaths than preventing them. If we didn't follow him he just kept running, eventually meeting up with the Denali family, sticking close to Irina'._

"_Let him go" Alice and I said at the same time. Emmett looked at us like we were crazy. _

"_If we chase after him it'll cause more damage than we need. He's running towards Denali, meeting up with Irina" Alice said in way of explanation. _

"_As long as he fucking stays away then it should be fine" he said, growling softly. Emmett hated other people getting hurt by others of our kind. He really was a softy. _

I came back to the present and saw the Bella was walking towards her father's car. I walked forward and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"See you in homeroom tomorrow Bella, text me if you need anything or want to talk. I always have my phone with me" I said to her. She smiled and politely said 'goodbye' to me before getting in the cruiser. I could hear him giving her the Spanish Inquisition about why we were on speaking terms and demanding that she leave me alone. I sighed loudly and walked to my car. Charlie was just too much to deal with. He didn't really hate my family...just vampires in general.

But Bella didn't know that...

But soon...she'll figure it out and he'll regret not telling her sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

My One True Love

Chapter 7

JasperPOV:

The hate from Charlie was rolling off in waves. Nothing I could do would make him calm down. He seemed to be able to tell what I was doing and it made him all the more angry.

"Emmett lets go home. Edward's already at his car waiting for us" I said to my 'older' brother. He rounded up the girls and we walked to Edward's volvo where he was already seated.

My wife and siblings hopped into the car and waited for Edward to start the car. He was upset; he had finally found a friend to talk to, someone who was interested in exactly the same things we was. All day they were talking to each other either by phone or in person. She was a smarty pants for someone so young.

Now thanks to the Chief, he couldn't even talk to her now. Bella had one ass of a dad. I didn't blame him since our kind had murdered his father but I don't understand why he was mad at my family. We were there and trying to help him out but I guess it didn't seem that way to him.

"It's not like you can't talk to her Edward. Just make sure she doesn't get caught talking to you. If you guys really try then there shouldn't be a problem" I said to my brother.

He looked at my in the rearview mirror "I know Jasper. I'm mad at Charlie because of the way he's getting angry at his daughter..." he sighed. "He needs to know that she doesn't know the secret so of course she's going to be upset at what he's doing. He just seems to be forgetting about that".

I felt bad for Edward even more. He felt horrible for Bella even being scared of her dad. He felt regretful for talking to her but at the same time he wasn't. I personally haven't met the girl but she seems nice.

I'm scared to even talk to her for fear of bringing her father's wrath down on everyone.

"I'm really close to just going up to her and blurting everything out" Emmett said. Edward looked at him in his mirror.

"Don't Emmett, I don't want Bella in the middle of this" he said.

"Too late" Rosalie mumbled.

"Rose is right Edward. Just moving to Forks puts Bella semi in the middle of things. But the fact that she's clueless about the secret makes her more in the middle. She is confused, upset and hurt by everything being kept from her" Alice said.

"At the rate everything is going, she'll end up leaving and never want to return. Her father will probably never see her again and there will be animosity towards everyone" Rose said. "Just give her hints or something".

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. That didn't seem to be a bad idea now that we thought about it.

"What do you mean by hints Rose?" Edward asked.

She shrugged, "you know, mention more about the legends of the tribe, hint at odd behavior that we know the other wolves exhibit. Make her notice more things and when the time comes that she's pretty close to figuring it out, bring something that basically says 'This is the secret!' and nail her with it".

Edward turned towards my wife with a confused look on his face "a book? How would that help us?" he asked.

"Not just any book Edward. A book about Native American traditions. We can go to Port Angeles and buy it from the bookstore there, give it to her and have her read it" Alice said.

"But won't that be obvious? Just handing her a book saying 'here read it and come back to us when you figure it out'?" Emmett asked.

"Not if it's for a project coming up. I have American history with Bella and one of the topics will be about Native American legends. So if I get it and be her partner it can seem more obvious as we go along".

"That seems like a good idea. Then she won't find it out of the ordinary that you gave her that book in the first place" Rosalie said.

"Exactly! Everything is set! But I am warning you all...if you mess up my plans somehow or someway there will be hell to pay"

Everyone looked at Alice and simultaneously gulped and nodded our heads.

"Good! Onward to home Edward!" my wife yelled. Edward pulled onto our dirt road and parked at home.

BPOV:

As Charlie pulled away from the school he began lecturing me.

"Bella those people are not people I want you spending time with do you hear me?" Charlie scolded. I looked at him with shock and confusion.

"What did they do that made you so mad at them dad? They have been nothing but nice to me and helped me around school since it was my first day. Why do I have to stay away from them?" I asked him.

"Because Bella..." he started, trailing off.

"Because why dad?" I asked.

"Just because. It goes a long way back that's all I can tell you. Before you were born" he said. I was upset that he wasn't telling me more.

"But that doesn't tell me anything dad...it doesn't tell me why I should stay away from them...they're super nice to me. I don't wanna lose the only friends I have there" I stated.

"But you can make other friends too Bella" dad pointed out.

"Yeah probably but I like them, they're welcoming".

"I'm sorry Bella. It's hard to explain. You're just going to have to trust me". I gave a huge sigh of frustration and sat in the cruiser while dad pulled up to a grocery store to buy food for dinner. My phone alerted me to a text.

_J: prty fri? _

_B: sure why not_

_J: c u then ;-)_

At least I had something to do this weekend to get my mind off this crap. My phone buzzed again and I looked at it.

_P: hey...i miss you_

My heart skipped a beat. Paul was talking to me again...and he missed me. Even after my blow up this morning at him he still wanted to talk to me. Even though what he said was wrong in my opinion and even though he asked Jake to talk to me for him, I couldn't really stay mad at him for too long.

_Gah why do I have to be so soft?_

_B: heyy...you did?_

Why did I have to ask that? I couldn't have been like 'i miss you too!"? He probably thinks I'm a bitch now.

_P: of course i did...im sorry for this morning...forgive me?_

I looked at my phone for a little bit, deciding if I did forgive him or not. What he said to me was dumb, he shouldn't have been trying to control what I do. Especially since he isn't here in the first place.

_B: yah, i forgive you...just please don't try and control what i do...i don't want to fight with you _

Of course I could forgive him. Paul makes my heart do things that they've never done before. I don't want to lose what I have with him, even if it doesn't go any farther than this. _Ooo, my heart hurt just thinking that..._

_P: can i see you tonight?_

I felt giddy! Paul actually wants to see me tonight! Just have to make sure dad is asleep when he comes over...if he means tonight in that sense...

_B: of course. let me know when you are coming over_

_P: after din din? _

_B: ill be waiting_

_That sounds weird...like creepy 'I'll be waiting for you to kill you' kind of creepy...awk_

Charlie got back into the car and drove us away towards home.

The whole time Paul and I were texting back and forth. We played 82948473 rather than 20 questions, seeing as how whenever we were done asking one question we went straight to another. It always seemed like he and I never found things to talk about. We went in depth about everything: music, books, places we want to go, specific sites and towns we want to visit, food, sports, anything and everything that came to mind we talked about.

I found out his favorite color is dark blue, his favorite music is Pink Floyd, in his spare time he likes to rap Eminem just for the fun of it, he had a turtle named Franklin who he claimed ran away, he likes to do adventurous stuff, he hopes to take me skydiving, he really wants to go to Disneyland, and he shaved one side of his head in a bet he lost.

Yeah, he's a very interesting man... be mine...please?

-Later that night-

As I finished cleaning up the plates and cookware that were dirty, the doorbell rang.

"Dad can you get it please?" I asked. He grunted and got off the sofa, opening the door and letting Paul in.

"She's in the kitchen" Charlie said before going back to his game.

"Hey Bella!" Paul exclaimed. I turned around and rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"Paul! How are you?" I asked. It felt like I haven't seen him in ages, rather than two days.

_Two days can be a long time Bella..._I thought to myself.

"I'm good, I see you're settling in well?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand in mine.

"Let me just finish the dishes then we can go to my room and hang out" I said, going back to the sink and washing the frying pan. Paul joined me and grabbed a towel, drying the already cleaned dishes.

After I had finished the last dish Paul decided it was cute to splash me in my face with soapy, dirty water. I flicked water back at him, not wanting to start a huge water fight.

...that was...until Paul muttered "weak" so low that I could barely hear it. That got me going, I splashed so much water at him it was like a mini-tsunami. He and I were splashing each other and laughing so hard that Charlie came to investigate. His yell startled me so badly I fell face first onto the ground. Paul unfortunately kept his balance.

"Ya'll better clean this up! I sure as hell won't be" Charlie said, laughing at us...mainly me on the floor.

"Yes sir I'll make sure it's cleaned up" Paul said, trying to remain on Charlie's good side.

I rolled my eyes, holding onto Paul as he picked me up off the ground. I kissed his cheek lightly when he let me go and headed to the closet to get a mop to clean up the mess. I heard his slight gasp of surprise as I left the room. I smiled to myself, composed my face and walked back into the kitchen.

Ppov:

I was shocked. Not in a bad way, but shocked none the less. Bella had kissed me. Not on the lips but still! That didn't make it any more surprising that she had kissed me in the first place. She hadn't expressed interest in me since we've known each other...the three days we talked...and I figured after being an ass this morning that she wouldn't show anything...at least not until later...

_Maybe she was just doing it as a friend...or maybe she was just leading me on...or...or...maybe I should just stop thinking and go with it. My imprintee just kissed me, that was something..._

I followed her to her closet and back to the kitchen, always staying on step behind her. As she was just finishing up cleaning the floor she turned and walked straight into me, almost toppling over.

As I made sure she didn't fall over our eyes locked. Her deep brown eyes drew me in so deep I don't think I was even blinking. Her eyes stared right back at me, full of so much emotion I could barely figure out which one was showing when it would switch to the next. I didn't want to kiss her on the lips...not yet at least. So I kissed her nose, cheeks and forehead before taking her hand and leading her to her room.

I made sure to sit first before leading her in front of me so her back was against the headboard.

And we talked.

I asked her about Renee, about California and Arizona, about her friends there, her step father; while answering her own about my deceased mother, drunk non existent father, my friends (which happen to also be hers), growing up on the Rez and growing up with Charlie as my live-in father.

It was well past midnight when I left for home, phasing so I could make it back faster. Sam was the only one on patrol, having sent Jared home so he could go see Kim while Sam could get away from Leah.

_There's nothing going on right now. I'll howl if anything happens. I just had to get away from home. Leah showed up again. _

I understood completely. Leah didn't know when to give up. She was still bitter about what happened with imprinting and so she was desperately trying to get Sam to take her back. I felt bad for Emily more than anything. She was stuck in the middle of all this, and this couldn't be easy for someone so loving and caring as Emily.

_I'm heading home Sam. See you tomorrow. _

I phased back, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. Making it home in five minutes, I stripped to my boxers, crawled into my bed and passed out; dreaming of a brown eyes girl I so longed to hold in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

My One True Love

Chapter 8

Ppov:

A week had passed since the kiss on the cheek from Bella. I want to go further but I will when I get her to be my girlfriend. I like her a lot, she and I are so compatible. She and I hang out everyday and we learn a little more about each other everyday. I learned that she doesn't like coffee, but she likes her tea hot with one ice cube in it. I learned that she likes her steak medium well, her pizza with just cheese, hot chocolate with ten marshmallows and that she likes to bit her lips when she thinks and she lifts one eyebrow in a sexy lift when she's being sassy.

I loved finding out these things about her. Just not by her telling me, I like to observe them when she does her daily routine. After school we both hang out at her place and do homework everyday. I stay for dinner and after we talk for a few hours before I go to patrols or home.

As of right now I'm in English class, texting Bella. I can barely keep my eyes open since right after I left her house I went to patrols. I had to rush home and change before making sure to get to class on time. I hated being late or skipping school. I maintained a 3.5 gpa and I didn't want it lower.

Sam always wanted us boys still in school to get good grades. Everyone thought that since we were in Sam's "gang" that we would fail out of high school. Sam wanted to prove everyone who had ever talked bad about us wrong.

I_ want to prove everyone else wrong _

I also wanted to make Bella proud of me. She was my imprintee, her opinion of me meant the world to me. I wanted to to show her that I wasn't the jackass that I was before I met her.

I told her about that as well. Yesterday as a matter of fact. I told her how any fights I got in, what they were about, how they involved and how many times I had gotten suspended from school. She took it all in stride. Telling me it was all in the past and that I had gotten everything under control.

I didn't tell her it was all thanks to phasing and to Charlie that I had stopped getting into fights. After my mother died when I was 10, and my father not being in our lives I had to raise myself. Sue Clearwater had helped me, feeding me and clothing me.

But no one could help raise me, no one had enough time or money to bring in another child. So I rebelled. I fought with anyone and everyone. Charlie would come over once a week and make sure I was okay and he cleared my record of everything on it. I will forever be thankful. Even though I never showed him at the time how grateful I was, he knew. And when I first phased and he was there to help me through it all, I became his helper.

I did whatever he asked me without question, proving him that I was a good person, not an asshole like everyone was telling him. He never regretted taking me in and I never gave him a reason to regret it.

When Bella told her father that she was coming to live with him in a few weeks I got my shit together and moved back into my mom's house. I was the one who helped decorate Bella's room, along with Emily.

Don't get me wrong, I still had a temper. I just saved it for those damn leeches that crossed our borders without knowing that we are here.

Don't worry we keep our paws off those precious Cullens, but we had the occasional nomad that liked to drink from humans. We killed those off pretty quickly. The one we were all waiting for was the dark skinned leech. I wasn't born when he showed up in the pack's lives. Our dad's were the pack at the time...well not my dad. He didn't even join the pack, choosing to stay human.

Drunk bastard.

I'm upholding my family name and making sure La Push is safe.

And making sure Bella is safe...speaking of Bella...

_B: the most awk thing just happened..._

_P: What happened?_

As I was waiting to her to reply I was wondering if this had to do with the leeches that were at her school. She talks to them, I smell them on her, but I don't say anything. I don't want to draw attention, Charlie does enough for everybody as it is.

Cpov:

I know I shouldn't be snapping at my daughter...every day...but I can't help it! I don't like her being friends with leeches. I know I should let it go but I don't know if I can. I held a grudge against them for so long...it's hard to just let it go

I know to everyone, including the pack, it seems like I hate them and that I'm such a mean person...but I really am not a mean person. I love my daughter more than my own life and I just want her to be safe. The leeches were nothing but nice to them, and I was being an asshole. No one knew why, except Billy. He knew it was just hard for me to be nice to a species that I felt was responsible for my father's death.

I really just want to go to them and apologize...so I did.

I hopped in my cruiser, drove out of the station and headed towards the leech home. I knew the kids were at school but I knew that Carlisle and Esme were home.

I pulled up their driveway, parked my car and got out. The house was so huge and so tall. It was three stories and looked so modern. Windows were everywhere. I could see inside most of the house. I walked up the front steps and saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for me. They opened the door and let me in.

"Carlisle, Esme how are you both?" I asked politely. They looked shocked that I was even talking to them nicely, much less even addressing them.

"We're great Chief Swan, how are you? How's Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"She's good, settling in very well thanks for asking" I said politely. I decided to get down to business.

"Look, I came here for a reason..." I said trailing off.

"None of our children have broken the treaty and they have respected your wish to give Bella some space" Esme said.

"I know, that's not what I was coming here about. I...its hard for me to say this since I've held such a strong grudge against you guys...well not you guys in particular but vampires in general. I just wanted to say that I am sorry...I really am that I have been so mean and rude to you and your family. You all have been nothing but nice to me and my pack, and because of my grudge I was unable to see it. I hope you will forgive me for being so rude all these years. It'll be hard to just instantly going back to liking you guys, but I'm going to be trying hard..." I said to them both.

"We understand Charlie. We thank you for your apology and we accept. We hold nothing against you for the way you act" Carlisle said.

'_Of course not'_ I thought to myself...

"I really am sorry for the way I acted. I want to make Bella happy and your children being her friends make her happy. She has always been alone when she was growing up and your children make her feel welcome more than anyone besides my pack has before. If your children make Bella happy I will allow her to spend time with your children. If they hurt her they will know a werewolf father's wrath" I warned.

"We would expect nothing less from a father" Esme said, smiling at me.

"Will Bella know about the wolves and vampires? Do you plan on telling her?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged slightly, still contemplating what I was going to do about it.

"I can't right now" I said.

"Why not?" Esme asked. I explained to her the council's decision about telling Bella. They feel that since she is in school with vampires, that she might spill the beans about the Tribe to them, or if she ever gets angry at any one of the Tribe or pack that she might tell them.

"Bella would never do that, let me tell you. But the council doesn't believe that she won't just yet. Sue spends time with Bella when she went to their house on Sunday. But even then it wasn't enough" I said, rubbing my neck that was filled with tension.

"I want to tell her, but I can't yet without the council's permission" I said. Carlisle and Esme both nodded in understanding.

"Well I have to go, Bella will be on her way home soon" I said to them both.

"Thank you for coming over, we hope to see you soon Charlie. Have a great day" Esme said sweetly. I smiled at her and shook Carlisle's hand.

Getting into my cruiser, I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards La Push instead of home. Bella would know if I wasn't home that I was in the Rez.

_Well that was better than I expected. _

CarlislePov:

When Charlie pulled away from the house and headed for home, Esme and I were in a state of shock. Charlie had just apologized to my family for the way he reacted towards us. Esme and I obviously forgave him. We understood his problem.

_He blamed our species for the loss of his father. We didn't do anything to help him, while others of our kind killed him. _

I understood how he was feeling. When my father got killed by a vampire I blamed our species as well. And I became what I hated a few months later. Esme and I never blamed Charlie, so it was easy to forgive him.

"Do you think the children will still go along with the plan to tell Bella?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"They will, especially if Charlie never ends up telling her. I know Rose will and Edward might" I said to my wife.

"He might still snap at us, even after he apologized" Esme said to me.

"Yes he might, but he's trying my dear, and that's all we can ask for from him" I replied.

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "the children will be home soon my love" she said, flirtingly. I winked at her.

"Then we can't waste time can we?" I asked, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to our room.

_Who says parents can't have fun eh?_

BPOV:

Since the kiss last week, Paul and I have been getting closer and closer to each other. We started learning everything about each other. Little habits and movements that were just Paul started showing and I would find myself memorizing them all. We hung out all the time after school.

During school I would hang out with the Cullens and Jessica. Jessica and I got close after I spent the weekend at her house before, during and after the party. She also met Paul, since he went to the party as well.

At first it was Alice and Edward that I would only talk to. Now Rosalie and I are the ones getting close. I thought she hated me. The first day we introduced ourselves to each other she kept glaring at me.

That same day in free period we started talking, all free period we talked and talked about our families and our previous school experience. I told her about Renee and her tendency to be flighty and hop from one hobby to another. It increased when Phil showed up in our lives. Since Phil had money, there was no reason for Renee to work so she needed something to occupy her time.

When the weekend hit, Rosalie and I were close friends. It was her that I ended up drunk calling on Saturday night when I went to Jessica's party. It was so embarrassing. I could barely look her in the face.

_-party on saturday-_

_I don't remember much of that night. I remember the grinding bodies dancing against each other. I remember seeing Paul show up and him giving me some sort of drink. _

_I think he said it was a Bloody Mary. I don't remember the drink he got for himself. I was a little tipsy beforehand, Jessica and I having a coke with vodka. Bodies walked passed me and Paul, each with their own drinks in hand. _

_I remember being pressed against a wall with a slightly drunk Paul kissing me deeply on the lips. Hitching my leg around his waist I began grinding into his erection, causing him to start groaning in need and want. _

_When Charlie texted me to ask what I was doing around 11 pm, I pulled the excuse Jessica and I came up with hours earlier. _

B: we just finished watching Tangled. Princess and the Frog is next.

C: okay have fun

B: I will :-)

_I went to get another drink from the kitchen. I ended up mixing coke and vodka again...hey can you blame me? It's fucking good. I ended up going back twice more before I was drunk enough to drunk call people. I ended up dialing Rosalie. _

"_Hey Bella aren't you supposed to be sleeping? It's 1 am" Rosalie said when she answered. I giggled._

"_Shhhhh no one has to know" I said laughing. Paul was drinking more so he wasn't paying much attention to me. _

"_Bella are you drunk?" she asked. _

"_Shhhhhh" I said again._

"_Bella you need to go to bed. That hangover is going to be painful". _

"_I can handle it. My Pauly Poo will help me" I replied. _

"_Pauly Poo? Wow you really are drunk" she said, laughing hysterically. I giggled and couldn't stop. My giggles soon turned into moans as Paul wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. _

"_It's fun Rosalie. You really need to get laid and take a shot while you're at it. Just relax girl" I said, slightly slurring my words as I spoke. _

"_Oh I've gotten laid already. But the shot, nah I'm okay girl. I can do without the alcohol thanks" she said, giggling at me. _

"_Damnn girl you're hitting that thing hard" I replied. Rosalie kept laughing. I ignored her and kept talking. _

"_Just don't do it in the ass, that shit hurts like a mother trucker on drugs" I said. I honestly have never had sex, but I heard that getting it in the ass hurts..._

"_Wow Bella, thanks for the advice. Just go to bed okay?" I nodded and hung up the phone. _

_I don't really remember much after that. I just know that I drank a little more, danced more, kissed Jessica in the kitchen, started munching on chips, and threw up. I woke up the next morning on Jessica's floor in her room wrapped in Paul's arms. Jessica was half naked in Mike's arms on her bed. _

_-present day-_

Rosalie never brought my drunk dialing up, but she looked at me with an amused expression the whole day at school. We just ended up doing homework and helping each other out. It was weird that the whole day I was introduced to the Cullens and the whole time before we talked at free period the next day, she didn't seem to care about my existence. She claims she still doesn't but somehow her and I are close friends.

I would have thought that Alice and I would have gotten close. But the first day, Alice's pushy attitude turned me off a little bit. I didn't like that she wouldn't give me the option. Rosalie was the only person besides Edward who seemed to try and stand up to her for me.

While Rose and I are close friends getting closer, I can't help but wish I could read minds. I really want to know if she likes me.

But I would definitely like to use it on Paul. I like Paul so much, it feels like it was happening so fast. I didn't want to rush anything. I felt like it was too soon to even start a relationship with him. I don't know...I wish I knew what he was thinking.

That'd be so helpful right now.

**AN: Please read and review! I wanna see how I'm doing with my fanfic in your guy's opinion! Let me know how you like the fanfic pleassse (=**


	10. Chapter 10

My One True Love

Chapter 9

RPOV:

Prior to contrary belief...I do not hate Bella.

I actually like Bella, she's such a sweet girl and is always super helpful no matter what trouble she'll get from Charlie. He always gets upset at he when she comes home from work and he still smells us. Bella is still clueless as to why and I end up hearing about it along with Edward.

_Why does he always yell at me? How does he know that we talk in school or that I was near you even? Why does he always brush it off saying its 'for my own good' whenever I question him?_

I wish Charlie would just grow some fucking balls and tell her for Pete's sake! She sees all his crap and is left wondering what she's doing wrong! She has even commented to me if moving here was the right thing to do.

Poor girl.

I know everyone is wondering why I decided to start talking to her. Well I was curious. Simple as that. Why is Edward so interested in her, why put her at risk with her dad? So the next day during free period-which I just so happen to have with said person- I talked to her.

Well I actually asked about my english homework. I made it seem like I was struggling with english and asked her for help. In return I'm helping her with her Trig homework. Bella is such an amazing teacher, she really should consider teaching as her career of choice. Keeping that idea in mind, I make sure to act confused, causing her to explain in more detail. Sort of my way of preparing her for her future if you will.

The amazing thing is...I'm a year ahead of her. So I'm in British literature while she is in American literature. Completely different subjects. While she is studying about the writings of Benjamin Franklin and Kate Chopin, I am learning about Shakespeare. But Bella being Bella, she is an expert on Shakespeare, having read all of his plays more than once.

And me being the 80 year old vampire that I am, I am an expert in Trig. The day she showed me her assessment for the class before her first test and having bombed it, I focused more on the first chapter's topics, breaking every step down until she was confident she had it. When she showed me her first test two weeks later, I was pleased to see that she had a giant A in the top right corner.

Bella and I were literally like best friends. She came to me and/or Edward for everything. Boy advice, homework help, parent help, any little thing that came across her mind she texted us. Well...more like me...She talked to Edward about music, books, philosophical topics, current events going on worldwide. Edward lived for it. I know she talks to her wolf lover everyday too. She told me herself.

She had mentioned that her feelings for a certain guy and it peaked my interest. I actually thought it would be Edward that would be the guy she was crushing on but it turned out Edward was just her friend. All she thought of Edward was that he was handsome but not her type.

I knew how much she wanted to date Paul. I could see it whenever she mentioned spending time with him, which was everyday.

I kept telling her to to go for it, she never listened to me. I didn't want to force her but it had been two weeks since she told me that they kissed on the cheek. She needed to get a move on. I made sure to make it know next time we talked.

"I know I know Rosalie. You've been telling me all day that I need to make a move on. I can't help it if I am scared to death!" she exclaimed at me, during our usual walk from lunch to free period.

"You can't just wait for him to ask you! You got to ask him!" I yelled to her.

"Ask him if he wants to date me? That's a little weird if you ask me" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Not ask him out! Just do something other than being an awkward human being. Kiss him but this time on the lips! Don't do the kiss on the lip shit" I replied, giggling.

Bella looked at me with scared eyes. I stopped my giggling and looked at her.

_She really is scared of admitting that she's attracted to someone. But why?_

"Why are you scared Bella?" I ask her.

"Rosalie, look at me, I'm nothing special. What if he doesn't like me? I wouldn't blame him, but it doesn't mean it won't hurt when he says no. No one has ever liked me like I've like them, ever. I've always been 'plain Jane' and not one person saw under my shell for who I really am besides Paul" she says. I look at her sadly.

_She really thinks she's nothing...that people would have to be crazy to even like her. She's scared to put herself out there in someone else's hands. _

"There is no need to be afraid Bella. From what you tell me when you two hang out at your house or his, all he does is worship you. From what I can tell, he is very much into you" I say, trying to encourage her.

"You really think so?" she said, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I really do think so. Go to him and kiss him, see where it leads. I know it'll lead to where you want it to go. Just don't be afraid Bella"

BPOV:

As Rosalie told me to not be afraid I thought to my feelings on the situation.

In Arizona, I was never someone that was popular, never one that the guys would notice based on looks. I was hidden from everyone and I liked it. I like the idea of being invisible to everyone at the time. But now that I actually like someone and there's a possibility that they like me back, I'm scared to put all my cards on the table.

_What is he doesn't feel the same...that he's just a person that ends up being my best friend? That his way of being friendly is the way he is?_

_Bella that's impossible. He just told you last week all about his previous ways of getting into fights and beating people up and never having any friends. I just don't want to lose what I have with him if things don't work out...I guess I'll never know unless I try_

"Just tell him when you see him today" Rose suggested. I thought about taking her up on her offer and I did. I just needed to last until he got to my house after school.

As soon as the bell rang I was rushing to my truck and pulling out of the parking lot to my house.

As I pulled up the driveway to my house I saw Paul's Escalade come down the road and park on the street near my house. The man of my dirty dreams walked out and came to grab my bag. I smiled at him at his kind gesture and walked us both into the dinning room where we always did our homework. Paul mentioned he was getting behind during my biology class so I vowed to help him out.

"What class you behind in most Paul?" I asked.

"English unfortunately. I have to write two papers by Friday and it's only Tuesday. I haven't even read the books" he said, sulking in his chair. I perked up instantly.

"I can help! What books are you supposed to have read?" I asked, trying to help as much as I can.

"I think it's _The Great Gatsby_ and _Fahrenheit 451_. I have to write two page papers on them but I haven't read them yet" he said to me.

_I love those books..._

"Oh I love those books Paul! Let me help you write them!" I yelled in excitement. He chuckled at me and smiled his big smile that had grown to make me weak in the knees.

"If you want Bella. But let me help you with something too, so it seems fair to both of us" Paul said, grabbing my hand in his. Our fingers interlaced and our hands fit perfectly into each other's.

I looked into his eyes and blushed a deep red. He looked into mine and shifted his chair so we were right next to each other. He tilted his face, leaning towards mine. Our lips met, his warm ones against my slightly cold ones. I moved my lips against his, sighing slightly into the kiss. He deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue across my bottom lip. I granted him access and our tongues battled for dominance. I moaned loudly and he brought me onto his lap, never breaking the kiss.

"Bella, you're beautiful, so amazing" Paul said softly against my lips. I bumped his face with my nose and pecked his lips.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Bella, will you?" Paul asked. I smiled at him and said "yes I will baby" I said. He smiled at me and kissed my lips again.

"We gotta finish our homework Paul, before my dad comes home" I said, getting off his lap and pulling the books towards us again.

"Ugh I don't want to do my homework baby" Paul pouted. I laughed at his face and pecked his lips once more before going back to helping him outline his essays. I made sure to write down for him what he was supposed to talk about and what he needed to put in the papers. He ended up helping me with my math homework, which is great because I really needed this help.

I still couldn't get the feeling out of me that he was hiding something from me. I didn't want to bring it up, I wanted to figure it out myself. I knew he wouldn't be able to tell me, even if he wanted to.

Hopefully someone would tell me...

I thought back to my dad. His behavior from yesterday has changed dramatically. He was much more welcoming towards me being friends with the Cullens. Which was strange because almost a week and a half ago he was saying that I should not be around them at all and I should avoid them. It seemed very strange to me and I couldn't understand why he suddenly had this big change of heart. He just told me when I asked him that he let his old grudge against them go...I don't know what to make of it...not at all...

AlicePOV:

I felt so much anger...towards Rose...my own sister...I don't hate her...okay so anger isn't the best choice. Jealously. I feel jealous. Bella was supposed to be my best friend. I saw in my visions before and when she just arrived that her and I were going to be best friends. As soon as she met Rosalie and started helping her with her homework Bella became closer towards Rose than me.

I really felt betrayed in a way.

I never told Rosalie my visions so I couldn't really blame her but it just upset me that she got to Bella before I could. I guess my attitude really just didn't warm up to Bella because she tended to shy away from me. Rose is more easy going and she lets people do what they want, but she likes to put in her opinion or choice and sees if the person goes with it.

I am the opposite of Rose. I like to take charge and try my best to make someone look good and I tend to overlook people's opinions or wants. I guess in this case it worked against me. Bella and I talk a little, we say hi to each other and make small talk but it's Rosalie that she talks to the most, besides Edward.

Oh Bella and Edward...they are the best of friends. I know that she doesn't feel the way she does about her boyfriend, but I wish she did. They would be so cute together. But Edward isn't upset about so I don't get upset about it.

He's happy being friends with her and nothing more. She's happy about that as well.

I guess I'll have to be the back burner for once in my life to Rosalie. Just as long as Bella knows that she can talk to me, then I'll take it as it is for now.

**AN: Hey guyyys here's my recent chapter :) hope you like it! read and review pleaseee! I like hearing what you guys think of my story! Tell me what you like or dislike or what you want to see in it or what you dont want to see or something! (: I like hearing what you think or have to say! 3 thanks! next chapter will be up sooon! I have most of it written down on paper just need to type it and add fix it up and add more to it! Anywho, hahaha goodnight i have class tomorrow ^_**


	11. Chapter 11

My One True Love

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I've been slacking on my disclaimers! Lol I do not own Twilight or any of the affiliated characters! I only own the people I add in and the plot! Thanks! **

Emmett POV:

The weeks went on and on. Bella and Edward started spending more time with each other during school. After school Bella would hang out with her boyfriend. Edward never showed any feelings towards Bella besides friendly, platonic feelings, I checked with Jasper and he confirmed that they were just best friends. Rose was the same way, she was protective of Bella and stood up for her any chance she got.

Alice was so upset that Rosalie got to Bella before she did, and when she did meet Bella, Bella didn't seem charmed by her attitude. Oh well, can't have it both ways I guess...

Paul finally asked Bella to be his girlfriend about two weeks ago, they were never happier. Bella still doesn't know that Paul is a wolf and so is her dad. She doesn't even know about us being vampires. But Rose knows that Bella is suspecting that Paul has a secret.

I was so tempted to just go up to her and say "that the man she loves is a wolf and that they are imprints...and that her father is a wolf while she was well on her way to becoming one and oh my family and I are vampires!" but no my idea was shot down...as usual.

"Emmett you have to wait" Edward said, breaking through my thoughts. I sighed.

"Is she talking to you?" I asked Edward. He smiled and nodded, going back to his phone conversation.

"When is he not talking to her" Alice said, looking a little sad. I felt bad but I knew that she was bummed that she actually met someone that wasn't charmed by her personality. I was actually a little happy for it, she needed to learn to tone her energy down.

"If you both must know, yes I am talking to her. She's complaining about her cast to me, Rosalie and Paul" Edward said, chuckling lightly.

When I looked over at my mom in the living room doorway she was pouting.

"Um mom, why are you pouting?" I asked, giving her an odd look. She pouted at me.

"I haven't meet Bella yet" Esme said, pouting even more.

Out of everyone in our entire family, Esme had yet to meet Bella. Carlisle meet her at the hospital a week ago when Bella was hurt, along with her boyfriend.

_The girls, Jasper and I were waiting for Edward at the Volvo. Alice was looking towards the gym entrance/exit with worried eyes. No one knew what was bothering her, not even Jasper. _

_In the distance I saw Bella and Edward exiting the gym walking towards the parking lot. _

"_Edward! Edward wait up!"_

_My younger brother turned towards Lauren Mallory and Bella kept walking on. She had no patience for people like Lauren. She tried to hard, and didn't seem to understand the idea of "committed relationship" even if it smacked her in the fake tanned face. _

"_Bella wait for him...wait for him damn it"_

_I looked towards Alice, who was looking at Edward. I knew from her face that she was trying to communicate with him. _

_A screeching sound filled the air, along with Alice's screams of horror. Tyler Crowley's van was swerving in the parking lot. _

_Heading straight towards Bella, who didn't seem to notice._

"_EDWARD!" Alice screams, grabbing his attention. He looked towards Bella, panics and rushes towards her, staying at human speed since the parking lot was full. _

"_Bella!" I yelled loudly. She turned towards me and I pointed towards the car. She looked, screamed tried to move out of the way. A brown form rushed over and pushed her, bringing them both to the ground. _

_My family and I rushed forward, meeting Edward there. The smell of wet dog and blood filled the air. _

_When we got there I saw Bella's leg from her knee down was under the car. It looked broken. Paul had big gashes on his side where he had skidded from trying to save Bella. _

"_Bella! You okay?" Rose asked, panicking at the blood._

"_No I can't feel my leg!" Bella said, beginning to cry. She started crying even harder when she saw Paul on top of her "Paul! Paul baby are you okay?" she shrieked. _

"_I'm okay Bella, just some scratches, nothing to worry about. We need to get you to the hospital" he said, slowly getting up, pulling Bella into his arms. Her leg wasn't crushed thankfully, but she did get it ran over. _

"_I called the ambulance, they're on their way" Edward said, hanging up the phone. Jasper had gone to help Tyler out of his van. Rose and Alice were keeping the crowd back. Edward walked back over and Paul began growling lightly, Bella didn't seem to hear it. _

_Edward looked a little taken back at Paul's attitude. I looked at him and thought '_It's not your fault. He's just under a lot of anxiety and stress with Bella being as hurt as she is. Go help Rose and Alice'

_He nodded and walked over to talk to the Principle and Assistant Principle. _

"_Come on mutt, the ambulance is almost here, we need to get you both up and to the hospital" I said, helping him up without dropping Bella. _

"_Paul it hurts" Bella whimpered. I heard Paul being to whine and whimper under his breathe, because of Bella being hurt. _

"_It's okay baby I'm getting you to the ambulance, you're okay" Paul said, leading her to the ambulance that had just arrived. I held out my arms to him to hold her as he got in. Paul looked at me for a minute, unsure what he wanted to do. _

"_Let me hold her while you get in Paul. You don't want to hurt her even more or drop her" I said. He hesitated one second before handing her over to my hands. I held her close to me while he quickly hopped into the back and pulled her into his arms. _

"_I'm going to call Carlisle. He'll help you both" I said, pulling out my phone. Paul nodded and said something I wish I had recorded it._

"_Thank you..."_

_I looked at him in shock but managed to say "you're welcome. Carlisle will know to expect Bella" I said and walked to the Volvo where my backpack was to grab my cellphone. _

"_Carlisle here"_

"_Dad, Bella and her mutt are on their way to the hospital. Just thought you should know to expect it"_

"_Thanks so, I'll get my office ready for Paul" my dad said and hung up. I walked to my family and gathered them up into the car. _

"_We need to go hunt" I said, taking on the big brother role. They nodded and we headed off towards home. _

_When we got home Carlisle was just pulling up from the hospital. He had said how he had worked on Bella, and how he felt her slight temperature that was barely there. We had another wolf to prepare for. We just didn't know when she was going to change, since Bella had been around us for weeks and she was only just now showing signs. _

_Poor Bella. She really needed to know before she changed. _

_CPOV:_

_I had been paged into the emergency room and a smell of wet dog penetrated the air. I knew that my patients had arrived. I headed towards them, where a frantic Paul was rushing through the doors. I held up my hand and attempted to calm him down_

"_You must be Paul" I said calmly. _

_He nodded his head, his eyes swimming with unshed tears "yes I am. Please help Bella. her leg is broken and is causing her so much pain. Please you're the only person I trust to take care of her" he said. I could see that he was in pain, from both his and Bella's pain. _

"_I know we haven't ben the nicest to you, but please help Bella" Paul pleaded._

"_Paul I need you to go into my office down the hall right while you heal. I'll be there soon to check on you but I need to take care of Bella and her foot" I said, showing him the way to my office before turning towards the girl laying on the bed._

"_Bella my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am here to help you" I said to her, patting her hand and following her bed into the room._

"_Get me some morphine. She'll be in a lot of pain, she needs something for it" I said to the nurse, while getting cloths and alcohol wipes. I began to wipe away the blood with the alcohol wipes while the morphine was being pumped into her. I finished cleaning up her leg and began fixing up her leg. Once I got her in a cast I lowered the amount of morphine, got her pills and walked to my office where Paul was healing. His werewolf healing abilities were hard at work and only a few scratches were left showing. _

"_I have Bella's pills Paul. She needs to take them twice a day for 3 to me if she runs out. She's going to be wearing her cast for about 6 weeks so make sure she gets plenty of rest and help her out when she needs it. I'll be taking it off when the 6 weeks are done" I explain, Paul was listening with rapt attention. I knew that since this was his imprint, my words of wisdom were vital to him._

"_Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. Is she in pain now?" he asked._

"_No. She's on morphine right now. But your imprint pull will tell you when she's in pain so make sure she takes her meds" I said. He nodded and made to go out to take her home. _

"_She'll be sleepy and groggy so you might not get much out of her" I said as a reminder. _

"_Thank you again..." he said before leaving the room. _

_I looked back at him and thought that I had to make sure that her wolf healing abilities were kept hidden. I wasn't even sure if she was going to show her abilities at this stage because her transformation was so slowed down. _

_I'll make sure to check up on her often..._

BPOV:

I was sweating bullets. Today was my first date with Paul and I was not even close to being ready. I really should be studying but I have been wanting to go on this date since he asked me 3 weeks ago! He asked me the day after my accident at school, saying he wanted to wait a few weeks before we actually went on it for my leg to heal a little bit. It was now the end of november. The next two weeks would be dead weeks, where we would be studying and reviewing, the week after was finals week. Then winter break was coming. The first weekend of winter break would be when I'd be getting my cast off.

I had called Rosalie about five minutes ago and she was now on her way over.

I got my choosen dress that Rose and I had shopped for along with the shoe and set it on my bed.

"Bella! Rosalie is here, I'm sending her up" Charlie yelled up to me.

"Okay dad!" I yelled back.

I heard Rose's heels clank on the stairs and I left my door open for her to come in.

"Why are you not dress?" Rose yelled loudly. I looked at her sheepishly and said "because I'm nervous as fuck!" I yelled.

"Bella! No bad language!" Charlie yelled. I looked at my door in shock. I knew I had said it loudly but he had the TV blasting...

_How had he heard it? _

"Get in the shower Bella, I'll set up my blow dryer and hair curler" Rose said, taking charge and ushering my into the bathroom.

I showered quickly and made sure to shave EVERYWHERE. I was doing one last rinse of my body when Rose called behind the door.

"Hurry up Bella! I need to do your hair and makeup!"

I shut off the water and dried myself off before limping out to my room. It was hard to shower with a cast but I did it, made it out alive.

"Sit here please, I need to blow dry your hair" I did as she instructed, sitting in the chair before my white vanity by my window. My make up was spread out on the vanity top, my collection having grown since becoming best friends with Rosalie.

As she finished blow drying my hair, she turned on the straighter that was sitting on my vanity. I saw my red tint in my chocolate brown hair to I had inherited from my mother. That was the only way we looked related, including our pale skin. Anything else came from Charlie. I looked like him down to a T. People thought we looked similar even though he was tan and I was pale.

Rose got my hair straightened and began doing my makeup. She started putting on mascara and eye shadow. I wondered why she didn't put foundation on or blush, so I asked.

"Why didn't you put on foundation Rose?"

She gave a look "because you have perfect skin Bella. Why would I need to put some on? And besides you blush enough on your own, you don't need blush" she said, giving me the 'duh' look.

I looked at her in disbelief "oh come on Bella, you look more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. Paul sees it, Edward sees it, I see it! Why can't you?"

I shrugged and let her get back to fixing my makeup. I stepping into a pair or black jeggings, a white silk top and a black leather jacket. I put on a pair of grey Vans, which I only wore one shoe seeing as my cast was still on, and checked myself out. I liked the way I looked, I hoped Paul did...but I knew he would if what Rosalie said was true.

"Bella, Paul just got here, lets go see him" Rose said, grabbing my hand and leading my downstairs. I saw my boyfriend looking fuck-hot in dress pants and a black top. I tripped on the last step and fell in his arms. He looked down at me and pecked me on the lips before letting me go let Rosalie out to her car.

"Thanks again Rose! I'll see you Monday!" I shouted, waving to her and heading back to my date.

"You ready babygirl?" Paul asked, picking me up in his arms. I grabbed on his neck and held on for dear life. "I won't drop you baby, I'm strong enough" he said, laughing at me and leading me to his car.

"Be home by 1 please" Charlie said, shutting the door.

I sat in the passenger seat after Paul opened the door for me and buckled my seatbelt. Paul slid into the driver seat faster than I thought possible.

_Okay that was weird...he couldn't have gotten there that fast...maybe I'm just slow...or I wasn't paying attention...hmm...whatever_

I looked around as we drove out of Fork and towards Port Angeles.

"Where are we going Paul?" I asked. He chuckled, grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles while replying "not telling". I pouted at him and he looked like he was about to cave.

"We're going to dinner, that's all I'm telling you Bella" he said. I sighed and sat back.

"So catch me up with all the drama at school baby" Paul said. I laughed and began filling him in. I loved these moments. Every Friday he and I would gossip about the latest drama out both our schools.

I filled him in on how I overheard that Lauren had missed her period on Monday and was freaking out that she was pregnant with Tyler's baby. People believed her and then the next day she confirmed that she was pregnant. Lauren told Jessica who told me that Lauren's parents were furious and that she was grounded for the rest of the school year, which meant no parties or friends over. Tyler's parents apparently contacted her parents and told them that Tyler would pay child support but would not marry her. The school had them switch classes so that they were in no classes together.

"Wow so she really is pregnant then?" I nodded and I felt sympathy for her. She may be mean but this situation in a matter of days altered her entirely. She had almost no friends anymore. I was polite to her but she was always nasty back to me.

"All that drama happened over a week too. That's the intense part, it only took three days for them to decide all that they did with the baby" I said. "What's new at your school?"

"Well, this guy and his girlfriend were caught having sex in the boys locker room. They were both suspended. Two guys were in a fight fist and had to go to the hospital and the math teacher was fired because he kept yelling at his students and throwing stuff around that could be hazardous to our safety" he said almost nonchalantly.

"Wow you're kidding me?" he shook his head and laughed "it's not a pregnancy but still for us at that school it was a lot". I laughed at him and focused on the road since we were coming up on Port Angeles. We parked in front of a restaurant called Pete's Dinner Diner and got out. It looked small and plain on the inside but once you got in it looked like the 50's threw up in there. There were so many decorations dedicated to that period it was insane but so cute! I fell in love with the restaurant.

We sat down and our waiter came to ask us for our drinks. We ordered a milkshake to split and some union rings as an appetizer. I looked at our menu and decided to order a crispy chicken salad and Paul order a hamburger with fries. As the waiter returned with our food and appetizer we placed out order.

"Thank you for this Paul, really it's so amazing" I said, already enjoying myself. He grinned at me and I felt my heart beat faster. He seemed to grin wider. Had he heard it? My heart couldn't have beat that loudly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I've been waiting forever to take you to this place" he said. I smiled sweetly at him and started talking about winter break. He had wanted to take a vacation somewhere but he wasn't sure he could get off from his job on the reservation. He and I were planning on going somewhere at least for a weekend so we could have some alone time.

"You ready to get the cast off?" he asked, chuckling at my scratching at my leg. I laughed at him and nodded my head.

"Here we are. One crispy chicken salad for the lady and a angus burger with fries for the mister" the waiter set our food down on the table "enjoy" he said before leaving. I dug right in and added my dressing, Paul set right into the burger. We kept up our conversation through out the whole dinner.

We finished our food and paid the bill, heading out into the night. We got into the car and drove off towards the boardwalk where a carnival was set up and running. We parked and headed off to join in the festivities. Paul grabbed our tickets from the front and grabbed my hand, leading us into the crowd. We stopped at games and I would cheer on Paul as he played. He won me a few stuffed animals. My favorite was a light brown stuffed wolf Paul won me. He also won me a wolf I would describe as russet brown. We went on a few rides like the ferris wheel, where I got my kiss, the roller coaster and a few others. We ate some sweets and took pictures with our phones.

Paul was so cute, he loved spoiling me with prizes and made sure I was well fed and that I was having fun. I loved it. I adore him, so much. He didn't seem like the jackass that Jacob would talk to me about while I was with my mom. He didn't seem like a mean guy. I remember Jake telling me all the time about a guy his age being mean hurting other people. Jacob and I tend to talk about Paul when we hang out and when we talk on the phone. But we talk about everything going on when I was staying with my mom and how things were when he stayed here.

"How are you enjoying the night baby?" Paul asked me.

I looked up at him and grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the stuffed animals "I'm having an amazing time. It's so fun being here with you" I said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad babygirl. I really thought you would like this. I'm glad that you do" he said, nuzzling my neck an placing a kiss on my collarbone.

I looked at my phone and it was 11 pm. We would be leaving by midnight so we could get home by 1. I lead Paul over to the little shops that line up the boardwalk and we look at the little trinkets people have brought to sell at the fair. We continue for a few more minutes before Paul stops to look at something. One of the booths is from La Push and he seems to be looking at a charm bracelet. It already has charms covering the bracelet and I stare at the little wooden charms. There are ten little charms and they're all wolf charms, each a different color. There's a russet wolf charm and a grey wolf charm and a black to name a few.

I start looking at other trinkets on the table when suddenly Paul grabs my hand and slips something on it. Its the wolf bracelet I was just looking at. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

"So you'll always have something to protect you" he says. I look at him confused. "The wolves in our tradition are our protectors". I stand up on my toes and kiss his lips. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close as we deepen the kiss. He pulled back and kissed my nose before leading me around some more before we had to leave.

I loved being with Paul. He never had to fill the air with mindless conversation. It was never awkward between us when there was silence. We were just enjoying the views and the sights and that was fine for both of us.

"Lets go over here Bella" I followed his lead, going to sit on one of the benches. I leaned my head into his shoulder and we relaxed a bit. I held my two wolf stuffed animals and he held the lamb and the two pillow pets. I'd have a lot of new bed buddies thanks to Paul.

"I love you..." I whispered to him. He looked at me and whispered back "I love you too..."

Nothing felt more complete than this moment right here. We got lost in each other's eyes and everything seemed to fade away. It felt like we were the only ones in the world...and I knew...somehow I knew...that he was IT. He was the one for me. And I couldn't be happier...

**AN: Hey guys so here's my newest chapter! Please read and review! It makes me feel better hahahaha I'm still in the process of writing my next chapter so it might be a few days before I post the next one. That one will take place during their winter break. Hope you all like this chapter! Review and let me know what you liked or didn't like! I really want to get to 50 reviews soon please (= **

**See ya soon**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

My One True Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the related characters. I only own the plot and characters I make up for the story. **

RPOV:

'_What the fuck was I thinking?'_

In case you're wondering, Bella decided to go to Jessica Stanley's "before finals" party tonight and I stupidly decided to accompany her and Paul.

'_Was I on fucking crack?' _

Apparently...why the hell would I choose to purposely torture myself with this? I can barely stand Jessica at school and I didn't even see her at school, so why would I choose to go to her house and be in her presence for hours?

"Babe are you sure you want us to go?"

I looked at my husband and sighed sadly before nodding my head. He gave me a funny look "why do you even want to go?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "I want to be there for Bella because even though she might be a goody goody she can sure party. I want to make sure she's okay and safe" I said. He still gave me a funny look.

"But Paul will be there" he said, not really figuring out why I would even want to go and why I was pushing to go.

"I know but he gets drunk too! And someone might take advantage of her and I don't want that happening to her" I said.

"You might as well stop arguing Emmett, you both are going" We both jumped, not having noticed Alice's form standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Alice! Don't scare us!" I yelled. She giggled and Edward laughed from behind her. Jasper was on her other side chuckling.

"You both need to be seen by everyone. We need to make sure nothing is being said. Paul tells us stuff but we need to make sure we hear everything" Edward said. "And Emmett she really just wants to be there to make sure that Paul doesn't spill the beans to Bella earlier than we planned".

I glared at my brother. '_Okay so maybe that was the real reason...I was trying to sound like a nice person!' _

"Well why didn't you say so! To be honest I want to be there to see if he does spill the beans! Maybe Bella won't believe a thing he says! That'd be fucking hilarious!" my overexcited husband shouted.

I leaned over and whacked his head "you big oaf! We don't want that happening!' I yelled at him. "We have a plan remember! Paul needs to come out and tell her himself or be confronted by her when she figures it out!"

"I don't think Paul really can tell her Rosalie..." Edward said. I looked at him and we all gave him curious looks. "From what I hear in Charlie's mind and in Paul's, Charlie gave the wolves an Alpha Order so now they can't tell her".

"So he doesn't plan on telling her at all?" Alice asked.

"It obviously seem like he doesn't because he would have somehow told her when Paul first imprinted" Jasper said.

"Does he really think she's that stupid? Honestly Bella knows something is up but won't push him to tell her" I said. Edward shook his head sadly.

"He really should consider telling her, especially because when Bella changes, he'll be in for a bumpy ride and she'll have a lot of hatred towards him because he didn't tell her. It's insulting to her more than anything" he said.

"Do you think we should tell Paul what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"No, we should tell him when Bella phases. Just to make sure she does phase and see if Paul has told her anything" I said, heading to my closet to get ready. My siblings continued to brainstorm while I changed and did my hair and make up. I chose to tone down my style...bitch please! I was going all out! Bring on the leather!

...Just kidding...that was too far. Just skinny jeans and nice a revealing top for tonight.

By the time I was ready, everyone else was downstairs looking at Alice who seemed to be caught up in a vision.

"Edward, what's she seeing?" I asked my brother. He looked upset at what he was seeing.

"The nomad he's back but he's not alone" he said.

"He brought friends?" I asked.

"No..he created friends..." Edward replied. We all grew panicked.

"How many? Do you know when he's coming?" Jasper asked, going into military mode.

"It looks like he made 15 of them and from what I see, they're in Alaska...but not for long. They plan on heading out soon" Edward said.

"Emmett call Sam. Paul and Bella are together so we should be okay. We need to keep him out of the dark, because Paul won't be able to hide it from Bella" Alice said, coming out of her vision.

"Maybe we should send them away. They're so way that Paul can handle leaving her alone. It's going to be winter break so it's the perfect time for them to get away and for us to do what we need to do to get rid of them" Jasper suggested. Alice rushed to the computer and started looking things up online.

"Where should we send them though?" she asked.

"Disneyland in California" I said.

"Why Disneyland Rose?" Emmett asked me curiously.

"Because Paul really wants to go there and wants to take Bella there" I said. "Bella told me one day because she thought it was the cutest thing".

"Okay, I'm buying them a two week vacation in California. Maybe that'll be enough time for us to take care of the nomad and the newborns. They can go to Disneyland and whatever else they want to do. I'm having credit cards rush delivered to me so they can use it for whatever they need. Maybe even to get more places to visit" Alice said, typing away with four different windows open doing all the arrangements.

Emmett had just finished on the phone "Sam said he told Charlie who was with him and so Charlie ordered them not to think about it around Paul". We nodded and got back to the arrangements.

"We'll just have to let them know when I can see them coming closer because I can see them but they haven't decided to come yet but they will soon. I see them here then they disappear" Alice said, logging off the computer.

I grabbed my keys, said bye to my siblings and my husband and I headed to Jessica's whore house.

"I hope it doesn't look fishy that we gave them the trip to California..." Emmett asked me.

I shrugged "I highly doubt it. We can just say it's they're christmas gift from us if we need to" I said. _Hopefully Paul will be too excited to even question us about it_.

"Do you think she'll change soon baby?"

"She probably will Rosie, but from what it seems like her change is being delayed...I don't know why though that's the thing" he said.

"Maybe it's because Renee isn't Quiluete so it makes Bella only half" I suggested.

"Probably, but for some reason her symptoms aren't showing as fast as they should. She needs that project and soon" Emmett said, thinking the same thing I was. That soon Bella would get her symptoms and she'll be confused as fuck.

"They have the project in early January so at the end of January Edward is going to drop hints when they get assigned groups Edward will give her the book and hopefully she'll figure it out" I said.

"She will babe. Bella is super smart so she 'll figure it out" Emmett said.

We arrived at the party and let me tell you drunk Bella is hil-fucking-arious. The party was in full swing and we saw Bella leaning against Paul outside, both with drinks in their hands.

"Hey Bella hey Paul" I said to both. Paul nodded at me and clasped hands with Emmett.

"How long have you been here Bella boop?" Emmett asked Bella. She giggled at him and said "an hour. I was with Paul all day" she said. Paul tightened his hands on her waist and kissed her neck.

"An hour and you're drunk?" he asked her, lifting his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at him "I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy fucker" she said. I laughed at her, she knew how to handle my husband. "It's not like I'm a raging alcoholic dumbass".

The rest of the night was hilarious. She knew how to push Paul's buttons. I'm honestly surprised they haven't had sex yet. They're really missing out. After we talked outside for a little while longer we went inside. Bella decided that "drop it low" was her song and proceeded to drag Paul out on the dance floor.

_This is for Polow's bitches, for money making bitches_

_All my ladies, throw your hands in the air_

_I got Patron in my cup and I don't give a fuck_

_The baddest bitch in the club right here_

_They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it_

_Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor_

_You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low_

Paul's face looked to be in pain, what with Bella grinding her butt into his crotch. I've never seen Bella dance like this before...but then again I had never seen her dance before so it doesn't matter. She had him against the wall near the stairs and man he was dying. We went over to them and started dancing together as well.

_Can you blame me? I love this song_

_I can't stop staring at your body_

_Put my hands on your body, you sexy fo' sho'_

_You the real deal kinda hotty_

_Come and ride in my Bagatti_

_Girl, come drop it low_

_Yeah girl, I like that_

_You can tell that I like that_

_Yeah girl, I love that when your booty goes_

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

Dancing with my husband was always fun. He knew how to dance and I knew what he liked. Seeing Bella here with Paul and not even fall on her ass was amazing. She can't even walk a straight line without tripping at least twice. I guess tipsy Bella has more balance than sober Bella.

After two body shots, one rum & coke and two jello shots later, Bella was wasted. Paul had a little more than her, obviously being a wolf. But soon enough he was just as wasted. They also get super horny when wasted, seeing as how they were currently eating each other's faces off.

Paul never mentioned anything about wolves thank goodness.

Things were getting pretty intense on the dance floor and Bella and Paul had joined us again. Emmett seemed to get his entertainment for the year in the form of the Bella Show. It was pretty hilarious. She had made a point of slurring her words while ranting about how Mike wouldn't leave her alone. He was apparently trying to cop a feel from her and she had proceeded to punch his nuts, much to Emmett and Paul's amusement. She also said that Lauren and Brianna (Lauren's best friend) could go suck a donkey's dick when they commented on her dressing habits.

The best part of the night was Bella giving Paul a lap dance. Bella sure did have some moves. I settled Bella down for the night with Paul before I left, making sure that they had a trash can. Bella would be the one using it more because of Paul's active wolf genes.

As we were leaving I went back and put aspirin and water next to them, since from what I hear Jessica was busy with someone in her spare bedroom...if the moans were any indication. After leaving the house I was feeling a bit...happy...and my poor bed paid the price of my emotions, seeing as I jumped my husband and did the bed dance all night...yeah I love vampire stamina!

BPOV:

Finals week was killer. I wanted to die. I really did. After throwing up almost all day Sunday, I had Monday to cram for my Tuesday finals, which I would cram for my Wednesday finals which I would cram for Thursday finals. Friday I was home free with only one final!

I WAS FREE AT FUCKING LAST!

Once I got home from my final I crawled into bed and slept for about 10 hours. I woke up around midnight to see my love laying in bed with me knocked out cold. I decided to not get up and went back to sleep. Around 8 am I woke up again and decided to make a big breakfast. Since the boys come over all the time during the weekend I made enough for everyone and still have some left over.

I had invested in only buying the large pans so I was done making the food quickly. I made eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns and waffles. Paul wasn't even down here yet surprisingly but it allowed me to get the food together without distractions, since Paul was always a hot distraction.

"Morning Bella! Thanks for the food!" Seth said, bursting into the house and grabbing a plate and pilling it on with food. Jake and Embry followed behind and grabbed their own plates. I made a plate for Paul and set it aside. Quil, the twins Brady and Collin, Jared and Sam all came in and thanked me before grabbing plates and sitting down.

"PAUL! Get down here before you miss out on food!" Jake yelled. I knew it worked on getting my boyfriend down here since aI heard banging and **STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP** before my boyfriend joined us at the table. He grabbed his plate I had saved him before sitting down with me on his lap.

"Thanks baby, this is delicious" he said, kissing my lips before digging in.

I stood up and began cleaning up the dishes before making something else. I love to bake. I really want to open my own restaurant for the boys. I like making the boys food I just wish I had more stoves so I could make more food easily.

I started cutting up vegetables, put the rice in the cooker, and started breading the chicken. The boys came and wished their dishes before sitting back down and talking. I didn't pay them any mind but I was so focused on my cooking. I packed my bag for my stay with Paul at his house for the week while waiting for the vegetables and the chicken with rice.

I packed a swim suit, some shorts and tops along with underwear and bras. I packed a big bag and lugged it downstairs.

"Baby what are you making?" Paul asked.

"I'm making chicken with vegetables and rice. It's about ready so gather the boys to sit down" I said, pulling the chicken out of the oven and turning off the stove. The rice cooker beeped and I started piling food onto plates. The boys came to get they're respective plates. I made a small plate for me and left it on the side.

All the boys said thank you when I would hand them a plate. I sat in my boyfriend's lap again and started eating my food. The boys cleaned up for me again and left plates for Charlie to eat. Jake took a plate for Billy and left with Embry and Quil. Jared, Sam, Brady and Collin left to go home. Paul cleaned up the kitchen, I grabbed my bag and we left for his house.

The drive to his house was fairly quick, seeing as La Push wasn't far away from Forks. I got out and headed into his house.

No matter how many times I went to his house, I am always amazed every time. He and the boys had built it and used to use it for a hang out. Since I came into town and offered to cook for them they came to Charlie's. On either side of the staircase was a room. The left was a huge kitchen and the dinning room, and the right was the living room with a spare bedroom and full bath. Upstairs was another spare bedroom and full bath, along with the master bed and master bathroom. The rooms had high ceilings, and granite countertops in the bathrooms.

I put my stuff in his bedroom and went to the kitchen to make dinner for us. I grilled steaks outside and made mash potatoes.

"Are the boys coming for dinner? I need to know how much food to make if they are" I asked him. He nodded his head so I pulled out four more packs of steaks and put them on the grill. I added a bunch more potatoes to my mashed potatoes.

"Bella! Long time no see" Jake said teasingly.

I laughed at him "hey cousin! Sit with me while I cook and talk to me" I said. He pulled up a chair and we caught up.

"How are you and Paul Bella?" he asked me.

"We're doing so good Jake we really are! I'm so happy with him. I had a few boyfriends in Arizona and we were pretty serious. But with Paul it's completely different. We talk about everything and we tell each other everything" I said happily.

"Well that's great Bella! You deserve it you really do" he said. "Does he know about what happened?" Jake asked. I nodded my head slowly.

What Jake is talking about is what happened when I was about 10 and this situation ended when I turned 13. I was stalked by a man named Laurent.

No one knew what had caused him to stalk me. It was the reason we moved from California to Michigan to Arizona. This man named Laurent started stalking me at night. I would go to my friends house which was down the street from me and he would be waiting for me and would follow me when I was heading home. I didn't know him and I never talked to him.

I never told my mother about him until 2 months after that first day. Everyday I would be with my friend Vanessa and Ashely who were twins. I would leave around 8 and just walk home. And everyday he would be waiting. He never tried to approach but I always got this creepy feeling from him.

And it scared me.

I told my mother and she told the police. He was caught and booked but he some how was able to get away from the police. I had no idea who he was or what he wanted. He showed up again a week after his escape and started following me. I told my mom and she packed us up and moved us to Michigan. We stayed there for a year and for 9 months he would follow me again.

This time it was from my work. I would leave my work at Denny's and he would follow me home. He never approached me and never talked to me.

I lived in constant paranoia. For those 9 months he would follow me and I would have the worst nightmares. I just wanted it all to go away and to be able to live a normal life. I wanted to be able to sleep normally again. When I told my mom she asked me to keep pepper spray on me. Three months after that he attacked me.

He roughly grabbed my wrist and was yanking me towards an alley. I was freaking out and screaming. I sprayed him with pepper spray and he let go, it seemed a bit delayed but once he saw that there were people coming towards us to help me he let go and ran.

When I got home and mom finally calmed me down- after I threw up twice and cried hysterically for about an hour- she had us moved to Arizona.

I saw him again for about 8 months before he disappeared. I told my mom and once I told her that he had disappeared she let it go. Not right away but she didn't move us again.

Just thinking about it all made me shiver. I tried to keep those thoughts out of my head and focused on today.

"How'd he react?" Jake asked.

"He took it pretty badly. He wanted to find him and strangle him. I told him I had no idea where he was so I couldn't offer him any information" I told him.

"Would you have if you knew?" i shook my head no.

"I just wanted it left alone. I haven't seen him since he left when I was thirteen. I want to leave it that way. I never want to see him again" I said.

"We'll you'll never have to Bella. Don't worry about it" he said, clapping my back and heading to the kitchen. I hoped to God he was right. I really did not want to have to go back to that time. I had nightmares all the time during that period in my life. I never want to have nightmares that bad ever again.

I felt arms around my body and I leaned back into Paul's warm body. I don't know how I knew but I just KNEW that it was him. My body was so attuned to him that I knew when he was holding without having to turn around and I knew what he needed when he needed to calm down. I can't explain it...

"Are the steaks ready baby?" I asked him. He nodded and set the plates full of steaks on the counter. I put them on different plates for each person, giving the boys two each. I piled mash potatoes onto their plates and added slices of french bread to the plates as well.

"Boys! Dinner!" I yelled. They all ran over to the room, grabbed their plates, sat down and dug in.

"Thank you Bella!" they all yelled. I laughed and grabbed my plate before sitting down. I listened to all the boys talk about school and girls. I loved listening to them talk about issues like this.

"Thanks baby you're such a good cook" Paul said, kissing me and eating my leftovers off my plate.

"Do you still plan on going to culinary school after you graduate?" Sam asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm planning on staying in Forks. Peninsula has a culinary arts program and I can take them up there and down here so either way I can do both. I want to go there and open up a restaurant and bakery. I want to put it somewhere between La Push and Forks so both can come there and maybe people from Port Angeles can come down too" I said. I had this all figured out, since I was 15.

"Do you want it to be a chain restaurant?" Jared asked.

"Nah, I want it to be a place where when people go to Washington and are around our area people will be like oh you have to try this place!" I said.

Yeah, I had big dreams...

"You can do it babe. We know you can" Paul said. I smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Thanks baby".

Once dinner was done the boys cleaned up and left to go home for the night. Paul and I cuddled on the sofa for about two hours watching Ghost Adventures before heading up to bed. It was so weird doing my nightly routine with Paul. I've spent the weekend with him before, but even after staying here so many times I could never get used to the normalcy of it. I was extremely exhausted. I might love cooking but man it's exhausting. I crawled into bed and cuddled with Paul. He kissed my neck and started humming a Quiluete lullaby to me. It was so soothing I couldn't help but start to drift asleep.

Good night.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have the next one written out so I just need to type it up for you all and then post it! Please read and review! It would mean a lot to me if you did! (= thanks! I don't own "Drop It Low", Ester Dean does. I do not own the Twilight characters. I own the plot and the made up characters I add. Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

My One True Love

I woke up on Monday and sighed in relief. We had winter break! No finals no school no fucking teachers!

Thank the Lord!

Turning around in my bed I saw my boyfriend, snoring lightly with his arms around my waist. Last night was great. While nothing happened sexually...sadly...we had stayed home, watched movies and ate food until we had food babies. Our sexual relationship was going along great though, Paul had been so gentle with me, guiding me along and showing me how to do certain things. Back in Arizona, I had never given a blow job and I had never orgasmed, even though I had a few serious boyfriends.

"You awake baby?"

I looked at Paul and saw that he was already awake.

"Yeah I just woke up a minute ago. Not ready to get the day started yet" I said giggling. He smirked at me and smacked my panty covered butt.

"You have to get up, we have a flight in four hours that we need to get to" he said.

I looked at him confused "what flight?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged his shoulders at me "I don't know babe. Jacob just told me yesterday that we had a flight to go to. I'm just passing on the message. He said for me to open the letter he gave me with you so that we would both be surprised. He said it was from Esme" he explained. I still had no idea what he was talking about but I got up and headed to the shower.

Paul followed and turned on the shower taps, warm water filled the tub and the room started to fill with steam. I got in and wet my hair, feeling Paul climb in behind me and wrap his arms around me. I leaned back into him and relax. I loved him holding me like this, it always felt amazing. We didn't have much time for some shower fun so we kept it short and simple, just kissing and touching while we washed up.

We headed back into the room and he changed into shorts and a dark blue shirt. I changed into some yoga pants and a v-neck top. I looked around for a bag to pack my stuff and Paul seemed to notice what I was doing.

"Out bags are in the car. Alice just texted me and said to not forget the stuff in the truck" he said. I laughed and headed downstairs to make him some breakfast. He followed after bringing our phone chargers and last minute things and stuffing them into a backpack.

I started some pancakes and eggs along with some hashbrowns. I heard Paul walking down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen "smells good baby" he said, kissing me neck and going to get drinks for us.

I piled his plate high, just the way he likes it and I fill my plate up as well. I was becoming hungrier than usual. I was eating way more than I ever did in my entire life! I was getting seconds and thirds during dinner. I hardly ever finished my first serving and now I was getting more servings. I didn't get what was happening. Obviously I'm not preggers...I don't know what's happening. I'm not gaining any weight, not getting an taller...no idea...

"Thank you handsome" I said, placing his plate on his spot at the table. I sat down and dug in my food.

"Do you know where we are going babe?" I asked Paul. He started eating and shook his head no.

"I haven't opened the letter, it says in there" he said, bringing the letter out of his pocket and handing it to me. I opened it up and once I read the tickets I almost choked on my food.

Paul obviously freaked the fuck out. "Babe!" he shouted, patting my back while I coughed to clear my throat. I had no fucking idea why they would get up tickets to go there! The fuck!

Once I got my lungs cleared I shouted "holy shit!" Paul grabbed the tickets and letter and his eyes got big.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed. "They got us tickets to Disneyland?"

We were going to Disneyland. We were going to California.

"Wow! How'd they know that you wanted to go to California? Did you tell them?" I asked Paul. He nodded his head "I was talking to Emmett and Jasper and I mentioned it to them. I guess they remembered" he said shocked.

I read the letter out loud: "_Dear Bella and Paul, Carlisle and I thought it would be great for us to get you both your Christmas present now before the rush happens at Disneyland. We got you four days six nights in Anhiem at the Disneyland Hotel in two different rooms. They know when and where to transfer your rooms later during your stay. We hope you both enjoy the trip and take time for you both to be a couple. We love you both, Love Carlisle and Esme"_.

I was just in awe...they got us rooms at the Disneyland Hotel...I knew they had a lot of money but I never thought they would get us rooms there.

I went to clean the dishes and put the dished in the dishwasher. I grabbed our backpack and headed to Paul's truck. He climbed in and drove us to the airport in Port Angeles. I held his hand and was quiet the whole way up. I was just living in the moment right now, it was just amazing that we were going to Disneyland. While I lived in California we could barely make ends meet. It was during that time that I became more independent. I was paying mom's bills, organizing the checkbook, making sure we had food for the week and clothes. I ended up taking a few home economics classes during the summer and during the weekends. I took about 5 different courses on how to cook.

While we lived an hour from Disneyland we never went. I wish we had, but we could barely afford it so I knew we never would. With Paul it's easier to make a living. He gets a bit of money from the reservation and had some money saved in his account from his parents. He always knew when to pay the bills and how to balance the checkbook. I loved my mom but I really do wish I had an easier childhood.

But I wouldn't regret anything, because through all that shit I learned how to live on my own and manage my money. Heck all my money from my jobs went to getting myself a cheap phone, some clothes, paying for my school books and anything else I might need.

When I looked around I saw that we were a few minutes from the airport. I didn't know that I had zoned out for that long.

I looked at my love "I love you baby" I said. He smiled at me and took my hand, parking the car and paying for the garage. We grabbed the four suitcases and headed inside the airport to grab our tickets. We were both so excited, we had both never been to Disneyland before so to be given this opportunity it was amazing.

We walked through security towards our gate which was gate A14. We went in to use the bathroom and met each other at the waiting area. We were first class so we got to board before other people.

I grabbed a window seat and Paul took the one next to me. The flight attendants couldn't help but look at my boyfriend and I just paid them no mind. I didn't want to get mad and embarrass myself on the flight. Paul was a doll and didn't pay them any mind either. He ignored them and looked only at me.

Our two and a half hour flight was uneventful and I ended up sleeping against Paul's arm the whole flight. I know Paul knocked out as well because I had to wake him up once we landed. We landed at LAX and drove the hour and a half drive to Anaheim towards the Disneyland Hotel. I was so amazed at everything that I couldn't stop taking pictures with our camera.

Paul had included me in his plans to take a trip here once we started dating. I was so happy that we were able to do this together, seeing his happy face once we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel was something I would never forget.

We headed to the front desk and checked in to our room. We handed the lady at the front our paper I had pulled out of the envelope that Alice had printed out. We were lead to the Pirates of the Caribbean suite, even though it was only us two who would be staying there. The room included a four poster bed with a dinning area, large bathroom and beautiful woodwork. I was impressed.

Paul looked around in awe and took plenty of pictures.

PPOV:

We got changed into swimsuits and headed down to the pool to relax. I was trying so hard not to ravish Bella in her midnight blue bathing suit. Let me tell you, it was fucking hard. I was fucking hard. I had to adjust my swim trucks so she wouldn't be able to see it. How someone could look that fucking sexy in a swimsuit was beyond me.

I hit the pool while my imprint went to the hot tub. I swam around for an hour before joining her, pulling her close to my body. I had long forgotten how much I loved swimming. It was something I had enjoyed with Sam's mom before she died. After, I had lost the urge to swim, so I stopped altogether. My swim coach was upset about that, he felt that I had potential. Now I have no chance on swimming again, too much duty to do with the pack to even consider swimming like I wanted to.

But with Bella, I relived the memories I had with his mom at the rec center pool. I wasn't upset when they came to the surface. I fell in love with Bella all over again. She made the bad memories good ones, no one in my life had been able to do that.

I felt a hand on my cheek "Paul? You okay baby?" my world asked. I looked at her and smiled at her.

"Yes, just remembering things" I said, looking down at her. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What things? If you don't mind me asking".

"Just how much I had missed swimming. Did I ever tell you the reason I stopped?" I asked her. She knew I had loved swimming but never why I didn't keep up with it.

"Tell me now baby" she said. I kissed her lips softly before starting.

"I started swimming when I was almost three. Sam's mother would take us both swimming to get us out of the house and away from my parents. Sam and I were very close growing up so we did everything together. The swimming lessons at the pool was just one more thing we both loved to do in our spare time. His mother would pay for it since mine could care less about me. We took lessons until his mom died" I explained.

Bella looked at me with sadness in her beautiful eyes "how did she die?" she asked.

I took a deep breathe "she had breast cancer. She was diagnosed when Sam was ten and she held on until he was fifteen. I was twelve when she passed away" I said. I wanted to change the subject so I said "on a lighter note, its dinner time! Let's go eat baby" I said, climbing out of the hot tub and pulling her inside.

Dinner was great! We took pictures with Mickey, Minnie, Pluto and Goofy! I felt like such a little kid but it was so worth it! Plus Bella really opened up and had a great time as well.

Bella decided it was time for us to turn in, since tomorrow we had a long day of sight seeing. As soon as Bella crawled into bed she passed out. I was not far behind her.

Disneyland Day 1

I woke up around 6:30 the next morning and got up to shower. I grabbed my shirt, boxers and jeans before heading to the nice spacious shower. I took a quick shower and got changed. I wanted Bella to shower while I waited for food so I woke her up.

"Bella baby, it's time to get up. I'm going to order food so hop in the shower" I said, kissing her neck and lips. She stirred and slowly started waking up.

"Mmm baby, you awake already?" I grinned at her and lifted her up into my arms. I lead her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter. She leaned forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"Baby you have to shower, I need to make sure I'm around incase the food comes" I said, breaking the kiss and starting the water for her.

She giggled and started undressing. I could feel Pauly harden just seeing her creamy skin...I had to get out of there before I jumped her. Her breasts were calling for me...

"I'll be outside" I said, running out of the bathroom. I could hear her chuckles and her getting into the water. Just thinking about the water sliding down her naked body was making me drool.

I heard the knock on the door and went to get the food. Since I ordered food for both of us, the whole menu came to the door. I set our food on the table and went to pack our backpack for the day.

I threw in sunscreen, water bottles and both our wallets. I packed them and left the bag on the counter in the kitchen. Bella was in the room changing so I went to the table and set out the food. I had three times as much food as Bella did, which was no surprise, seeing as I had a high metabolism.

"Hey baby, thanks for setting everything up" Bella said, walking out of the room and sitting at the table. I got the letter out of the envelope and read it out loud

'This credit card has no limit, so don't even bother trying to get out of using it. Buy yourselves whatever you want. The hotels are paid for so you don't have to use the card-Alice'

"That's really nice of them to do that for us babe" Bella said. "I just wish we could have paid for it I always feel bad for taking their money just because they have a lot of it".

I smiled at her "it's okay babe, think of it as part of their christmas gift for us" I said. I wanted her to accept it because she deserves the world. I'd give this all to her and more if I had the financial means for it.

I cleaned the table off and left the food trays out for the hotel staff to collect while we were gone. Seeing as it was already going to be eight in about thirty minutes I decided to get going for Magic Morning.

"Come on baby, I got the bag with our stuff. We got to hurry if we want to make it in time for Magic Morning" I said, pecking my woman on the lips. She grabbed her sunglasses and mine before heading over to me. I put the key in my wallet and closed the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" Bella gushed. She had her beautiful smile on and had to struggle not to rush out of here. We reached the Monorail and climbed on. I had to admit I was pretty excited myself. I had always wanted to come here since I was little, but never had to money. Now I was here with the love of my life and I couldn't be happier.

I enjoyed the ride on the Monorail but I was looking forward to going on the other rides in the park. We planned on going on Space Mountain so once the Monorail stopped we headed to the line. We were the first in line along with other members of the Magic Morning group. I was so excited! I loved to ride rollar coasters, they were my thing! I just hoped that Bella liked the rides that we went on.

We got on the space car and waited for the ride to start. Once the car started climbing the first small hill Bella grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"You ready for this baby?" She shouted, her face alight with excitement. I laughed and nodded my head. _I was so fucking ready_.

The first hill slowly came to the second and once we got into the pitch darkness of the ride we were getting to the third hill. Once we left the third hill we started speeding up and that's when the fun began!

"Wooooo!"

I was yelling and shouting, this was actually so much fun! I could hear Bella laughing along with the people behind us. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, she squeezed it, letting me know that she was okay.

My baby knew me so well, she knew that I had to make sure the she really was okay. The holding hands was her way of letting me know. I enjoyed looking at "the galaxy" as we zoomed on by, it added so much character to the ride.

At the end of the ride, it turns out they have pictures. Bella and I were totally unprepared, so when we saw our picture we just had to buy it.

"We look so ridiculous baby" Bella said, giggling and putting the picture in my backpack.

"I know, we have to show everyone when we get home" I said, texting Jacob and telling him about the picture. He demanded that we show them when we get back, as well as reminding me about gifts for them. As if I could forget my own pack brothers.

We decided to head over to the Buzz Lightyear ride, where Bella proceeded to kick my ass at shooting the targets scattered everywhere. I couldn't help it if I was throughly distracted by the hot woman sitting next to me, When I saw her with the toy gun in her hand, I imagined her with a real gun and I was gone. All the blood rushed straight to my little buddy... Yes I may have imagined her in leather...come on you can't blame me! I'm a guy! If a fuck hot beauty like my imprint was in leather and had a gun in her hand, you'd be in the exact same position as me! I had to image that it was my grandmother before the little man would go down.

I really couldn't help it. It was her fault anyways. If she hadn't done what she did at Halloween, I wouldn't have the image in my head.

What happened on Halloween you ask? Well my imprint thought it'd be fucking cool to dress up as a biker chick, with leather pants, white shirt and leather jacket. She added a bandana and boots to complete the costume. My brothers and I dressed up as gang members, in reference to what everyone calls us behind our backs supposedly.

I almost died that night, I swear I almost did.

"Let's go on Star Tours baby" Bella said, leading me towards the line. We waited in line for about thirty minutes, enjoying the little droids and each other's presence. I was so in love with her. I wished the Charlie would allow me to tell her, I wasn't looking forward for the moment when she found out and I wasn't looking forward to the hurt I knew would be in her eyes.

We got to the front of the line and got our 3D glasses and went to the car we were assigned to. I liked this ride the best so far. The commentary was funny and I loved that I knew where we were in this ride. Bella did as well, since I educated her on the Star Wars saga.

We headed to Fantasyland once we got off and started taking pictures with the Disney princesses. We even went to the Disney Fantasy Faire and got pictures with Snow White, Cinderella and Tiana. We took one last picture in front of the Castle and headed to the Snow White ride, Bella had mentioned before that she had wanted to ride it so I made sure it was the next stop.

"Aw that was cute baby! I've always loved Snow White" she said, giving me her beautiful sweet smile. We went on Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Mr Toad and the Carousel.

I took her on the tea cups before we headed to the Disneyland Railroad. I wanted to get to our reservations. Bella didn't know that Alice had set up lunch reservations for 2:30 at the Blue Bayou. We got prime seats waiting for us and I wanted to make sure she got to experience it. We sat back and enjoyed the ride on the railroad and when we got to New Orleans Square we got off. I took her towards the restaurant and I told the host in front that we were here for our reservations. It only took us five minutes to get seated and Bella's face was in awe. She loved that the place was inside the Pirates ride. I would make sure to get her on that ride.

I ordered the chicken and Bella ordered the Gumbo. I ate all of mine and whatever was left of hers before we paid and left.

The rest of the day was spent going on rides, making time for the Soundsational Parade, Fantasmic, and watching the fireworks show. We had about two hours before the park closed for the night so we decided to go and shop in the stores on Main Street. Bella bought little Claire about three outfits along with two princess dresses, got Jacob and the pack two shirts, and a jacket. She also decided to get Emily and Kim cute shirts with the different characters on them, as well as Disney pillow pets.

"Got enough there baby?" I teased. I had two bags in my hands and Bella had gotten another. We gave them to the cashier and used Package Express so we wouldn't have to carry them all. I know Bella wanted to look around Downtown Disney for us and the Cullens.

Going into the World of Disney store I split up looking for something for the guys and Bella went in search of something for the girls. I came back with shirts and she came back with cute tops for the girls. Bella had decided she didn't want clothes for herself so she got stuffed animals of the main characters and then got Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals for herself.

I got myself some shirts as well and we went to pay. I made sure Bella didn't see the bill because I knew she would freak. She went outside to wait for me and I sent the packages to the hotel room. We continued to walk down the street and look in the different shops. We stopped at a Mexican restaurant and ordered dinner. I order a plate of enchiladas, and a plate of fajitas while Bella order a bean and cheese burrito plate which I finished for her.

We wrapped it up and headed back to the hotel. Bella was exhausted so I put her on my back and carried her to the monorail station. I sat her down and leaned her up against me so I could hold her. She didn't wake up the whole ride there, so I picked her up after we arrived and proceeded to carry her to the hotel room. I took off her shorts, jacket and shirt, tucked her in and crawled in with her.

I didn't wake up until my alarm rang the next morning.

JacobPOV:

I raced down the trail, leading my brothers and Alpha Charlie down the trail I caught while patrolling. The dark skinned leech was at it again. We had been keeping track of him for the past few weeks.

Charlie being the Alpha had demanded that we keep our eyes out for this leech and let him know if we caught a trail. I caught the trail so I let Sam know and he sent the word out to everyone else while I kept chasing it.

No one knew what this bloodsucker wanted, he never stopped to tell us. I made sure not to mention it to Paul since I knew that he would get upset that he wasn't here to help us.

_Don't worry about Paul Jacob! Keep running! We're catching up with you! Seth's closing in behind you_

_Okay Charlie! I can see him in my sights! Some of you go around and I'll try and lead him to you! _I thought to the pack.

_Embry, Quil and Sam, head around try and corner him on the other side! Jacob and Seth will try and bring him around for you! _Charlie thought. The three guys split and went to try and corner him from the front.

I sped up even faster and he saw me start to gain speed on him. He turned right, heading to Embry and Sam. Quil changed course to meet them both.

_Brady, Collin! You get any activity from the Reservation?_ Charlie asked. They told us no.

_I think he's working alone Charlie. His friend would have attacked already if he brought any_ Jared thought to him.

_That may be true but I want them there incase he changes course and decides to head that way. _

Seth finally caught up with me while Dakota, Charlie, Taho and Jeremy brought up the rear. Sam, Quil and Embry were just now catching up to him in front. The leech skidded to a stop and saw that he was surrounded by five wolves. His eyes widened when he saw that there was four more coming out of the woods.

Charlie went back and came out human "What do you want on our lands leech? Usually your kind don't stay here very long" he said.

"I'm looking for someone...though I don't see why it's any of your concern" he said smartly.

"It IS our concern. You are on sacred land, our land. We have a right to ask what you want" Charlie said, glaring daggers.

"I'm looking for someone who has managed to escape me many times, though she does not know my true nature" the man said.

"Who is this person you seek?" Charlie asked again.

"Her name is Isabella Swan"

This stopped everything. Our blood ran cold and I swear Charlie turned pale. I instantly became frightened. I ran to the woods and phased back. I had an idea of who this was.

"You're that man aren't you?" I asked, coming to a halt a little in front of Charlie. The man looked at me and knew instantly about what I was talking about. No one else did. Not even Charlie. She had never told Charlie about what had happened that caused her to move three times.

"Yes. I am. I assume she told you. But judging from the looks of everyone else she never told them" he said, looking at everyone's faces.

"No she hasn't. Why are you looking for her?" I asked.

"She has something I want" he said. I looked at him confused.

"Her blood. It is the sweetest smelling blood I had ever come across. I want it, badly. And I will get it if it's the last thing I do" he said. Charlie looked close to phasing he was shaking so badly.

"Leave my daughter alone you bastard" he snarled.

"Down puppy. This is none of your concern" he said calmly.

"You're damn fucking right it is my concern! That's my child you stupid fuck!" Charlie yelled to him. The man crouched down, ready to spring if Charlie made one move.

"There's no use in trying to escape leech. We have you surrounded" I said, crouching down to pounce.

"Ah, but there's one thing you don't know about me. I have a certain gift if you must know. I can outrun you all" he said, moving to the right. I ran at him and he swerved to the left, jumping over Seth and Quil to jump into the trees. I phased and followed him, doing my best to keep up.

_He's heading for the cliffs! We have to stop him! _

I pushed myself as hard as I could, but no matter what I did he still out ran me. I almost had him when he leaped and jumped over the edge into the water.

_Damn it! Regroup back at my place! _Charlie snarled. We all hightailed it to his house and phased back. Charlie stomped into the house and commanded that we sit down to discuss what happened.

"Well we know what he fucking wants. But what I'm fucking curious about is why the fuck I was never fucking informed that he had had interactions with my daughter!" Charlie yelled. I knew I was in deep shit. But I didn't regret anything. Bella is my cousin, almost like a sister to me. I would never tell what she didn't want people to know. She trusts me, I can't betray her trust like that, she has never done so for me so I won't for her.

"Jake, why the hell didn't you tell any of us this before?" Charlie yelled. I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I'm not going to betray Bella's trust like that. She asked me not to tell anyone so I didn't" I said.

"I'm her father Jake! I think I deserved to know!" he yelled back at me. The others were keeping quiet, choosing to stay out of this. "I don't even know what he's talking about besides the fact that he knows my child!"

"I can't tell you Charlie. That's for Bella to say" I said calmly. It was probably the wrong thing to say but I wasn't going to behind her back and say something.

"You better tell me right this minute Jake!" Charlie shouted. I just sat there quietly. He couldn't really make me.

"Jacob Black I order you to tell me what happened!" Charlie ordered. My blood froze and my heart skipped a beat.

FUCK.

"Charlie you can't do that to me!" I yelled at my Alpha.

He raised an eyebrow "I just did". I had never hated Charlie, ever. But I did at this moment.

He and I both knew that I no longer had no choice but to tell him. There was no breaking the Alpha order. I had tears forming in my eyes and I glared at Charlie fiercely. I was attempting to calm down when Sam put his hand on my shoulder in an effort to calm me "Jacob there's no reason to get upset" he said.

I snarled at him and he looked at me with wide eyes. I had never acted like that towards him and it shocked him. "Yes I fucking do Sam! I'm fucking going behind my cousin's back releaving what she told me because her fucking asshole father just Alpha ordered me to! So don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

Charlie looked at me with dark eyes "I need to know Jacob" he said. I glared at him and proceeded to tell him about how Bella was being stalked by a man in three different states and how he suddenly disappeared. After I told him I rushed out the door and ran through the trees towards the beach.

_Charlie will pay for that _I thought to myself. I had no idea how but when I got to the beach a sudden idea popped in my head.

_I need to see the Cullens_ I thought to myself and ran off into the direction of their property.

Charlie might have Alpha ordered us wolves not to tell her but he never ordered the Cullens to not tell her about us.

She'll find out sooner than expected.

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late! So much stuff piled up at once! Finals, summer school, no internet and other commitments all piled up at once! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! I made it extra long for you guys to make up for lost time! I'm currently working on the next chapter for you all right now! Enjoy! Please read and review! It would mean a lot to me if you did!**


	14. Chapter 14

My One True Love

Chapter 13

EPOV:

'_Edward! Our futures just disappeared!' _Alice thought to me. I stood up and walked to my sister.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"We were just sitting here all doing our own stuff and then we just vanish" she said.

"Maybe one of the wolves is coming to visit" Jasper said, coming into the room and plopping gracefully onto the couch. The rest of the family came into the room and Carlisle headed over to the front door.

"Edward do you hear a mind?" Esme asked.

I opened my mind and heard a young angry mind a few miles away.

"It's Jacob"

'_Fucking bastard thinks he can order me and betray Bella like that!' _I cocked my head the to the side curiously. Bella? Is she okay?

Jacob's mad about something..." I started. "It has to do with Bella. He keeps mentioning her name".

"Is she okay? Paul and Bella are both in California. I haven't seen much from her since she and Paul are always together" Alice said.

Esme's mind was filled with worry. Rosalie was scared for the girl she called her best friend, but I wasn't going to say anything in order to give her the privacy she wanted. Emmett was worried that she was hurt and we couldn't do anything about it, since the wolves might not even tell us and its California...that means sun.

"I'm sure they're fine but he's almost here so we should go see what he needs" I said, waiting for Carlisle to open the door.

He nodded at me, opened the front door and led us outside and took his place as head of the coven.

Jasper tensed for a minute "Jesus he's pissed off" he said, getting himself under control. "I mean he's literally seething. It's going to be a miracle if he is able to phase back".

We waited for a minute or two before Jacob appeared out of the woods in human form.

'_I really hope they can help me with this'_ He thought before focusing on Carlisle.

"Jacob, to what do we owe this visit?" Carlisle asked politely. Jacob waited a few seconds before he started talking.

"I need your help" he started. "I want you to tell Bella about us".

Everyone in my family paused. We had not been expecting this at ALL. I stepped forward a bit to address him "You mean tell her about us being vampires and werewolves?" I asked.

He nodded his head "yes I want you to tell her".

"Why would you want us to tell her our secret and yours?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"There's a leech that's been running around our land. He told us what he wants. What he wants is Bella" Jacob said.

We paused for a minute. Remembering the trio of nomads that had attacked and killed a wolf here years ago before Bella and any of the new wolves were born, besides Sam. "What did this leech look like?" Jasper asked. He knew them all more than we did, I knew he would recognize the vampire.

"He's dark skinned, dread locks, red eyes" Jake described.

"Laurent" Jasper said, his eyes going wide.

"You know him?"

"We know him in passing. He was one of the three vampires that came here years ago. He escaped to Alaska. The other members of his coven managed to killed Charlie's father. We were there trying to help them. We didn't think of this Laurent as a problem but it seems he is. Last we saw of him he was working on his diet" Carlisle explained.

"Laurent is one of the most gruesome vampires. The Volturi know about him but he hasn't outrightly broken the law. He always finds a loophole to get out of trouble with them. He likes to kill just because he can" Jasper said.

"Did you ever serve with him?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I trained him to fight. But he didn't like how he didn't get anything from Maria as she won all her battles. So he left".

"Is he as dangerous as you babe?" Alice asked her husband.

He smirked a little "no, he's not. I'm better, that's why they called me The Major" Jasper explained with a little attitude. But Jasper deserved to be cocky. He's done much to earn his title as Major.

"Well this Laurent has been stalking Bella for years now and he followed her around and was the reason she moved around a lot. He wants to finish what he started and we can't give him that chance" Jake said. My family and I all nodded. Bella was important to us and to other people.

"Why are you so angry about this?" Jasper asked.

"Because Charlie Alpha Ordered me to tell him everything that happened to her and he didn't even care that his daughter might be hurt from me telling. Plus her boyfriend can't even tell her that she's his imprint and his soul mate. We haven't had a bonfire for her because he won't allow us to tell her" Jake said, getting angry.

I did get where he was coming from. Bella deserved to know the truth about her boyfriend. He adore her so much and the fact that he's forbidden to tell her by her own father just doesn't seem right.

"I want her to know because she should. She's the daughter of a wolf, I would think that she needs to know. I want to show her that it wasn't Paul's fault that he didn't tell her. I would hate for her to not want Paul in her life because of this" Jake finished.

"Plus she'd be better at protecting herself" Alice said.

'_Edward, tell him what we know about her_' Carlisle thought to me.

"Jacob, she might be better at protecting herself sooner than we thought" I said to him. Jacob looked at me slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Bella's starting to show signs..." Carlisle said, trailing off knowing Jacob would understand. And he did. His eyes widened like saucers.

"No...she isn't! She can't be! She's not full blood!" Jake shouted.

"Embry is not full blood either but he changed" Rosalie said, "so she might not be a exception to the gene just because she isn't full".

"What are her symptoms so far?"

"Her temperature is starting to increase, and her scent is starting to change as well. She doesn't smell the same like she used to" Carlisle said.

"What should we do about this then? If we wait it out it could take longer than we have time for, she needs to be able to defend herself soon or else something could happen" Jacob said.

"But we need your help if we want to do that. We don't know how to accelerate the process" Jasper said.

"Anger. Make her angry and it'll speed up the change. If she stays calm she could hold off on it for months. But make her super angry a few times and it should speed it up. Once her anger sets in the smell of vampires will hurry it up, her wolf form will sense danger and try and get her to phase to protect" Jacob explained.

"Bring her here, we can have Jasper manipulate her emotions to make her angry a few times and keep her around here with you and Paul close by we could monitor her" Alice said.

"Can you see it darling?" Jasper asked.

"No, not with Jacob around..."Alice trailed off "Jacob, decide to leave her alone for a little bit".

I saw in my sister's mind, the vision start to take form. It would only take a few days with us to get her to change. Jasper's manipulation would speed it up and our smell would seal the deal.

"If we make her angry, after a few days her change will be sped up to where all we need to do is hang out with her and the smell will set her off. Keep monitoring her temperature when she's here, it'll spike dramatically after the second day" Alice confirmed.

"How are we going to tell her about the imprinting?" Esme asked.

"Why don't we just let her change into a wolf and read it off Jake and Paul's minds when she gets the mind link?" Emmett asked.

"I could do that, but I don't want to completely shock her. Why don't we give her the book we were going to give her before, but give it to her once she comes back?" Rosalie asked.

"But how are we going to bring it up?" Esme questioned.

"I'll just say Edward and I both read it and thought it would interest her since it's her people. We could say we got it at a bookstore in Seattle and thought she'd find it interesting. She'd only find out about imprinting when she changes rather than everything at once" Rose said.

I liked that idea and agreed.

"Do you think it'll work?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Yeah, Bella knows both Edward and I like to read. It wouldn't seem weird for us to both read something then pass it on" she said.

"Then it's settled. Jacob make sure to keep this out of your mind. We don't need Charlie listening in and finding out" Carlisle said.

"Got it. I'm good at blocking my mind, he won't hear it from me" Jake said, taking off into the woods.

"This is going to be a long winter break and it barely even started" I said, heading into the house.

PPOV:

Waking up the next morning around 9 was such a relief. I was beyond exhausted and knew Bella would be worse off than me. I got up and let her to sleep. She didn't even roll over.

"Oh my God" I said, reaching above my body in a stretch, waking my my sore muscles. I hopped into the shower and let the water soothe my body.

My phone vibrated in the next room and I finished my shower before answering the text. I wrapped a towel around my waist and picked up the phone off the nightstand.

'All's good in the neighborhood'- Sam

I replied to him and thanked him for keeping me updated. I was having him watch my house while I was gone.

I called for room service and ordered breakfast for both of us before heading back to the room and waking Bella up.

I crawled on the bed and started placing kisses on her neck. She stirred after a minute and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Morning baby, you ready to get up? It's almost ten in the morning" I said, shifting so I was on top of her, the weight of my body held up by my arms. Her nose brushed against mine and I gave her an eskimo kiss before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Her arms went around my neck and my mind lost track of everything but her soft gentle body underneath mine. I hitched her leg around my waist and my body grinded against her without my consent.

I heard a soft breathy moan escape her and I grinded even harder against her

"Babe, we better stop, we aren't prepared for this" she said. I knew she was right, it was just so hard to stop. I got off and pulled her into my arms.

"Go shower, before I lose my control" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and grabbed her clothes off the dresser and headed into the shower.

I headed to the living room to pack the backpack for today. We decided to go to California Adventures since we got up so late in the day. I heard the shower turn on and imagined my baby with the water...damn...

I shook my head and focused on what I was doing. I packed more water, the wallets, camera and sweater for Bella before getting the food from the server when he brought it in. Bella walked in changed and we sat down to eat.

After breakfast was finished, I grabbed our bag and we headed off to the park for the day.

BPOV

I was having such a good time here. Paul looked like a kid in a candy store. The park had been open for about ten minutes when we arrived. The park had gone through some renovations and the new Carsland and Buena Vista Plaza were open.

We headed to get fast passes for Radiator Springs Racers and headed to Grizzly River Run since it was already getting warm. We spent the morning drying off from the ride.

We spent the rest of the morning going on other rides around the park before heading back to Carsland for Radiator Springs Racers. Since we got there early we decided to look around the shops.

"Look babe!" Paul said, getting a tire hat and putting it on "This would be perfect for Collin and Brady!" he said laughing. I burst out laughing and had him buy two of them. he twins loved the movie Cars. I grabbed his hand and we headed to the line.

We waited for about thirty minutes before we got to the front of the line before we got our turn on the ride. We were in a red car that was supposed to be Lightening McQueen and we did the slow ride, looking around. Once we got inside was where it got interesting, where all the lights were on. I hadn't really been into the Cars movie but this ride was very cute. The twins loved the movie so I made sure on our movie night a few weeks ago that we got to watch the movie. The next day it was Princess movies with the girls.

Paul loved the end, when the ride got faster. I liked the inside, where the tractors came in. They were so cute. I wanted to take Collin and Brady here one day. I adored those two, they were too cute. They went to me and Paul for everything nowadays. I made them food, helped them with homework, made more clothes for them among other things. They went to Paul for more manly things like guy advice, protection from their father and help with girls. I thought of those two as my own kids, and Paul did too, making him fiercely protective of them.

It seemed like Paul and I were always together now, I was barely ever home. After school I went to his place and did my homework, studied, made food for everyone and sometimes slept over during the week. The weekend I would spend at his place, making food, cleaning, taking care of the guys and spending some alone time with my boyfriend. I couldn't see myself leaving after I graduated next year, I couldn't leave the place I considered my home...

_Home..._

When we got off the ride we started walking around looking at everything.

"That was cute babe, I enjoyed that ride". Paul kissed my hand that was interlaced with his before talking.

"I've been thinking" Paul said.

"Oh no" I said teasingly. he mock glared at me before chuckling.

"Anyways as I was saying, I'm surprised I didn't realize that Alice had planned this before" he said. I looked at him confused. "She made me watch Disney movies one day while you and Rosalie were out with Emmett and Edward in Seattle. I had no idea why but she said it would mean a lot later. Which is sad because I now know almost every Disney Princess".

I started giggling "never thought I would hear that from you babe" I said. I kissed his cheek and enjoyed walking with him around the park. I made sure to get World of Color tickets.

We headed to The Boardwalk Pizza & Pasta place to eat lunch before heading to other rides. We wanted to get on the Grizzly ride again after we ate.

"I love you" Paul said, kissing my lips.

My heart swelled as usual when he said those words. I always loved it when he said it to me, but when he did it out of the blue like that it made it seem like more. I adored it.

"I love you too" I said, pecking his cheek and walking inside. I grabbed a salad while Paul grabbed two pasta plates and a salad. He gave my tray one of his pasta plates so it wouldn't look funky.

We went on Soaring Over California after our drenching ride on Grizzly. We had gotten fast passes for it earlier in the day and went to go use them. We waited a total of fifteen minutes before we got to sit down. We were lucky, we got first row in the middle. I absolutely adored the different views of the cities we flew over.

"We need to go to the Redwoods baby" Paul said as we exited the ride. I smiled and agreed. It'd be perfect for the guys to have a day off from everything and travel to California.

"I'll make sure we get time off to go baby" I said, kissing his lips before hopping off my seat.

That's how our entire day went. We walked to the different areas, I got the shit scared outta me on Tower of Terror, almost died on Mickey's Fun Wheel with the moving gondolas, then sang along to the Little Mermaid music on the Little Mermaid ride.

Around 8 we decided to go sit down for World of Color so we could get a good view of everything. I sat down and saved Paul's spot while he went to grab food for us. He came back with a thing of cotton candy, a box of popcorn and two turkey legs. I grabbed the popcorn and cotton candy from his hands and let him sit down next to me.

"Dang babe, did you buy the whole stand?" I asked, giggling at the looks people gave him.

"No, I went to a few different ones" he said, laughing and digging into his turkey leg. Unconsciously I leaned up against him and his arm snaked around my waist.

As the time for our show came nearer, we stood up and he came behind me, allowing me to lean back against him. His lips made contact with my neck and I relaxed. He always knew how to make me feel good.

The show absolutely blew me away, the colors were fantastic. I sang along with almost every song there was, teared up when they showed the Lion King, squealed when Pirates came on and Paul just laughed it all up. He always said he enjoyed watching me watch stuff. I guess this is what he meant. I don't remember much after the show. I was too tired.

We left soon after the show ended. I needed sleep, tomorrow was a Disneyland day and we always woke up early and came back late.

Paul carried me back once we left the park as I dozed off on his back. He had no problems carrying me, saying I was light as a feather. I trusted him, he deserved that much from me after everything.

I stayed away briefly once we got home to the hotel; it was only to change my clothes. Paul stripped next to me, sliding into bed with me before we both passed out to prepare for tomorrow.

Night night...sweet...dreams...

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's my newest chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was a long break from writing but I was super busy with two summer school classes, friend staying over for a week and dealing with issues with my wrist. I hope you all liked my chapter and I'll be writing the next one ASAP! Please read and review! It'd make me so happy to hear from you guys! Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

My One True Love

Chapter 14

CPOV:

I was waiting for Sam and Jared to come in from patrol. I wanted to see what was going on with Jacob. He wasn't talking to anyone, cutting off contact with everyone since yesterday. Jared had gone to check on him while Sam patrolled.

'Just when things were getting easier'.

I knew the boy hated me at this point. Heck all the boys hated me.

I didn't want to keep this a secret from my own child, but I id not want her involved in anything.

"Charlie"

I turned around and saw Jared and Sam walking into my house.

"How is everything?" I asked them.

"He's doing fine, he won't talk and won't phase right now" Jared said. I sighed in frustration.

"Get him to phase" I said.

"You gonna Alpha Order me to?" Jared said, raising his eyebrow and standing tall.

Everyone was pissed at me for that. For making Jacob tell me about the leech stalking Bella.

I had no choice. I needed to know what were dealing with. Bella should have been the one to tell me.

"No Jared. I don't want to, but I will if I must" I said sternly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I wouldn't be surprised" he mumbled.

"Just go get Embry and tell him that his patrol is up. Go spend time with Kim and get some rest" I said, dismissing them both and going back to watching the game.

Too much was going on in such a short amount of time. It was getting hard to keep up.

Only two days had passed and so far I found out my daughter had and is still being stalked, Jacob knew all along and now hates me, the pack hates me because I made him tell me and I'm slowly starting to hate myself...great.

I wish the boys understood why I was doing this. To protect my daughter and my tribe is my life. They are what drive me to do what I do. They will understand when they get positions like I have.

"Never lose sight of what really matters" my father had told me that night...the night he died.

What matters to me most...Bella.

It just kills me that the same leech that had killed my father was the one stalking my child. But I couldn't lose sight of our goal. He hadn't come back yet, but I wouldn't lower patrols.

Not until he was dead and in ashes.

Sam POV:

When I got to my house I shared with my girlfriend Emily...Emily...my smile grew wide at the thought of my imprint.

So much happiness had been shattered when I imprinted on her. But so much joy had been created as well. I knew I should have been less eager to be in this relationship but I couldn't.

I love Emily. I had loved Leah, just as much as I do Emily. But Leah and I weren't meant to be. Emily and I were. I had accepted it, but Leah couldn't.

She had tried so hard to get me back. I hadn't wanted to.

Emily was what I needed, she listened to my opinions and respected where I was coming from. With Leah, she always had to yell. When I told her that I didn't want to go somewhere she always accused me of cheating. If I wanted to see my family in another Reservation, she yelled at me saying that I didn't find her more important. It was always my fault.

When I imprinted on her cousin, I had never been more relieved. I knew Leah and I weren't meant to be and to be able to find the one that I am supposed to be with...it just makes me so happy.

I was happy that I found her, she's perfect for me. Emily had been nervous to start dating. She hadn't wanted to hurt Leah. But the pull couldn't be denied. Her only request was that we go slow.

So we did.

It had been over a year and we had yet to have sex. I honestly don't mind, I respected Emily enough to not push her into it. I was happy, I didn't want to rush into something we weren't prepared for.

I wasn't ready to mark her, not ready for children. I had only graduated last year and Emily as well. We didn't want kids just yet.

Walking up to the house I smelled Jacob. He had come for a visit I'm assuming.

"Hey man, what's up?" I said, coming through the front door to the kitchen.

"Nothing much, just getting away from home" he said.

Emily placed a plate of food in front of me while refilling Jacob's.

"Charlie is asking about you" I said to my pack brother.

"I know" he grumbled. "Asshole had Jared come to me".

"Where were you this morning?" I asked, curious.

"I went to see the Cullens again" he said.

"Why?"

"You'll see" he said, going to wish his plate before kissing Emily's cheek and heading out the door.

I was slightly confused. I sighed pulled Emily onto my lap when she came over to me.

"What's going on Sam?" my imprint said to me.

"Jake's upset right now. Things are tense with the pack and Charlie".

"Talk to me about it baby" my love said. I hugged her body close to me and began telling her the drama of the past few days.

"Bella was being stalked in the beginning of high school. She moved around a few times and it seems the leech has found her. She never told Charlie but told Jake about it, I'm assuming on the phone before she came here. It seems the leech has found her again and mentioned it in front of all of us. Charlie was furious about it and ordered Jake to tell him. Jake hates Charlie for having him betray his cousin so right now the pack is angry".

"Oh my...Does Bella know that Charlie now knows?" she asked.

I shook my head no "Bella and Paul both don't know what's going on here. I don't wanna mess up their week at Disneyland so I haven't told them".

"I understand where Charlie is coming from, but should have brought it up with Bella, not make Jake feel like he betrayed his cousin. I know how close he and Jacob are, they tell each other everything. That's not fair to him".

"I know babe, it's hard right now because the pack sides with Jacob and so I'm worried Charlie might get defensive".

"Do you think he'd turn against you guys?" she asked, shocked.

"No I know he won't. Just nervous that he might get upset and something will happen" I said, holding her close to me.

"I think he still should have brought it up to Bella" Emily said.

"How would he tell her he found out? She only told Paul and Jake. Charlie doesn't know that Paul knows though" I said.

"Tell her the man approached him, or maybe we should do what I've been saying in the first place: TELL HER!" Emily suggested, yelling the last part.

"Talk to Charlie about that babe. We've tried to get him to talk to her about it but he won't budge".

"Oh I'll be sure to have a word with him" Emily said, standing and marching to the door. I chuckled and followed her down the road to Charlie's. As Emily stomped up the steps to the door and knocked on his door.

"Emily!" Charlie said, opening the door and smiling at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Charlie, but I need to have a word with you" Emily scolded. He chuckled and waited for her to continue.

It was comical, my 5'2 imprint scolding at my 6'5 Alpha. I kept my chuckled quiet as she was talking to him.

"Emily, I know you believe it best for Bella to know, but as her father I am not going to tell her", Charlie said firmly.

"And why not?" Emily asked.

"It's best for her to be in the dark about this" Charlie said.

"How is that fair to her or Paul?!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's not about being fair, it's about protecting my child".

"She's not a baby! You're only hurting her!" Emily yelled.

Charlie's eyes darkened and I stepped forward ready to defend my mate.

"You mind your own fucking business Emily Young" Charlie snapped. I snarled at my Alpha, making his eyes snap to my own in a silent order to shut up. But it didn't stick. Alpha Orders are powerless when the imprint is thought to be in danger. Paul didn't know Bella was in danger so he had no way of being able to tell him.

"Watch your tongue Alpha" I snarled. He locked eyes with me and tried to make me submit. I wouldn't budge "lets go Emily, we have tried but it only falls on deaf ears" I snapped, leading her away back home.

"Oh Sam" Emily said as we walked into our house "what are we gunna do?"

"We wait. We can't do anything since she's out of state. We can try to help when they both get home" I said.

Emily leaned into me and sighed. This was not over.

Not even close.

Paul's POV:

Our last day in Disneyland was so great. We had spent two days in a row at California Adventures. Well almost two days. Yesterday we went to California Adventures then we waled to Downtown Disney for some shopping. We caught up on our rest...slightly...

-Flashback-

My imprint and I walked through the door to our hotel room, lips locked in a heated kiss. We somehow got turned on from a simple kiss in the elevator to ripping each others lips off. My hands were on Bella's waist and her fingers were running through my hair.

"Oh god Bella" I groaned loudly. I heard a whimper come outta her mouth and our hands and lips went crazy. I ripped her shirt off, loving the way her slim body was curvy. I felt her grip the top of my button down and split it open, making the buttons go flying around the room.

"Fuck baby girl what were you hiding from me under your clothes" I said, my lips millimeters from hers.

Hearing what I had to say caused her to start grinding her hips against mine.

'fuck!' i thought. 'that felt so fucking good'

I grinded back, hearing her moan as my hardened erection hit her just right. I got rid of her jeans and mine, leaving us almost naked.

"Baby you have to tell me to stop" I whispered "I cant do it on my own" I said.

What I heard next caused me to throw my words out the window "Dont. Fucking. Stop".

I slammed her against the wall next to the bed and her bra and panties littered the floor. She kicked my boxers down my legs till they pooled at my feet. My hand slid down her body to her center and I found her wet.

"God baby you're so wet" I groaned loudly.

"I may be wet but you're hard as rock" she moaned. She moved out of my grasp and headed for the bed, grabbing a towel and laying it on the mattress before laying on it. I stalked forward and climbed onto the bed, aligning myself at her hot box.

"Baby it's gunna hurt" I said, pausing at her entrance.

"Do it baby. I'm ready" she said, leaning up to kiss me.

I slid in slowly, letting her adjust to my size before I reached her barrier. I broke through and paused as so not to add more pain. When I got the all clear from her I increased my pace.

The first time was nice and slow. We made love. I had never felt anything like it before. I'm not virgin, but this...was almost unreal. I had never felt that way before. It was a sense of completion.

-end flashback-

Waking up this morning around 6; I had looked down and saw my imprint laying on my chest, her head listening to my heart.

I didn't want to get up but I also didn't want this ticket to go to waste. So I got up, laid Bella back in bed and did my routine of showering and ordering food before waking her up.

The whole time I was doing my routine flashes of Bella came into my head. Her words of love and comfort, her soft caresses, the way she fit with my body. She was made for me. I know that now. She was definitely made for me.

I got dressed and ordered the food as usual before heading back to the bedroom. After I had somehow woken her up (using kisses no less) and we were on our way after a big breakfast.

Bella was a little sore, so I made sure we took our time walking around Disneyland. We got on rides we hadn't gone on yet. So far my favorite was Indiana Jones, although Big Thunder Mountain was a close second. We had gotten the back of Big Thunder and oh man! Back is the best part!

Bella loved Indiana, mainly because of her obsession with Harrison Ford. But Haunted Mansion she definitely enjoyed. I liked the different rooms in the mansion. It was pretty fucking sick.

We decided to try splash mountain.

In line I was holding Bella, my hands on her stomach and head on hers. She was leaning back into me while we waiting for our turn. We were a few people away from getting assigned our seat.

"I love you" she said quietly. "I kissed her hair.

"I love you too baby".

"How many here?" The lady asked. I held up two fingers and she lead us to rows one and two. I got behind Bella, so she could see. A group of teenage girls got seated behind us.

I heard the whispering and thought 'dear spirits please make it stop'

"Oh my gosh Kelly the guy in front is so hot!"

"Oh I know right! He's so sexy".

"I wonder if he's single".

I rolled my eyes, obviously since Bella was too tiny they couldn't see her but still! They had seen us get in! I'm sure they could figure out that the girl I got in with is with me.

"We should totally get his number Anna".

"Oh I know right?!"

They wouldn't be getting anything from me. At all. None.

I could heard them whispering about my skin color. Apparently tan was the new in. Cool.

I moved closer to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist, hoping they got the hint that I was taken. It seemed three out of the four had.

"Kelly I think he has a girlfriend" one girl said to Kelly.

"Jenna, it's fine. She doesn't have to know".

"Kelly...I don't know if that's such a good idea..." one girl said, trailing off.

"Anna shut up no one cares" Kelly snapped at her friend. I felt bad for them. They seemed to follow her around, and while they all seemed to want to talk to guys at a theme park, they knew when to stop. Kelly obviously didn't.

"How are you even going to talk to him? His girlfriend is right in his arms" the third girl asked her friend.

"Bri, that might not even be his girlfriend".

'Oh spirits, this girl was dumb!' I thought.

"Who is it then? Huh? It's obviously not his sister" Anna said.

I started to tune them out. I didn't want to hear them whispering about me when I was perfectly happy with my imprint.

"I love you".

I grinned and looked at my imprint. She always knew what I needed without me even needing to say anything. She might not know about imprinting and wolves, but she felt the connection just as much as I did.

"I love you more" I said, kissing her lips before we got seated. I was behind Bella and the four girls were behind me. I was hoping they wouldn't say anything but of course they were giggling about how cute I was, completely ignoring Bella in front of me.

"Babe are they talking about you?"

I looked forward and Bella was turning towards me. "how'd you hear that?" I asked.

"Can't you?" she asked.

Okay...that was weird. Bella couldn't have heard them, they were whispering and she was all the way in front. No. Fucking. Way. Could she have heard them.

I threw my thoughts out of my mind and decided not to dwell on it. Today wasn't about that, today was about having fun. And by fucking spirits I was gunna have fun!

And I did.

Splash Mountain was so fun! Bella got soaked and I wasn't far behind her. At least it would take me a little while to dry off, so it wouldn't look too fishy. I took a picture of us on the ride and sent it to the pack.

"Where now baby?" I asked Bella. She pointed to the Winnie the Pooh ride and I grimaced. I wanted to go on with her because well...Pooh was fuck awesome growing up but I didn't want to look like a pussy when the pack got a peak at my thoughts. Of course I couldn't fight to imprint so I ended up going on with her. Whatever she wanted, she got.

After the ride we went to eat and then got on more rides: the Haunted Mansion (again), Pirates of the Caribbean, and Indiana Jones (for the third time) being some of them in the area. We climbed Tarzan's Treehouse and I laughed my ass off as Bella ran from the leopard that growled.

Of course she didn't expect it but it was fucking hilarious to watch her read the little plaque then run screaming when the animal growled suddenly.

"Shut it babe! That was scary!" she exclaimed, glaring at me as I wiped tears from my eyes.

We decided to go eat and hit the Fantasyland rides. As punishment I had to ride all the kiddie rides with her. And look like I was enjoying them.

Fuck. My. Life.

But as I said before, whatever she wants, she gets.

I will admit Peter Pan was a fun ride. It had been my favorite movie and I was slightly happy that I got to ride the ride. Okay maybe a bit more than slightly. We went on Snow white, Pinocchio, the King Arthur Carousel, both Alice in Wonderland rides and Small World. I even took pictures of her with Merida.

Bella was all smiles, I felt my heart swell as I stared at her through out the day. I loved seeing her like this, I would go on any ride and take any teasing from my brothers as long as she was like this. Her smile and the light in her eyes was worth everything.

Tomorrow we would be heading home, we had a morning flight and would be getting to Port Angeles around 2. I was sad about going back. I missed my brothers but I was enjoying the alone time we rarely got anymore. I was always having to patrol, go to school, do homework, or train the twins.

We had time to each other since she was always at my house, but someone was always there. I made a decision to make more time like this for just us two. I didn't want her thinking she was only useful to cook and clean for me. She was worth more.

Way more than I can even tell her.

**AN: Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming! I have been so busy with school starting back up and then helping my friend move in, working out at the gym and family drama and stuff going on. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully I can have it up soon! Please read and review! It'd make me happy to hear from you guys! Let me know what you think of my chapter! Thank you! Have the next chapter up soon!**

**Again I don't own Twilight and the characters! I just own the plot!**


	16. Chapter 16

My One True Love

Chapter 15

Paul POV:

Port Angeles. We had just landed after an uneventful flight from LAX. I had no idea who would be picking us up, which I probably should have asked my parents about.

We had just picked up our bags from baggage claim before I heard our names being called.

"Paul! Bella!"

We both turned to see Jacob heading towards us.

Something about his expression told me that something was up. His smile was happy but his eyes were tight with tension. I knew right then that something had happened while we were away. I could only hope that Bella didn't notice.

"You guys have everything?" Jake asked.

We nodded and went to stop at the bathroom for Bella before we left for home.

I waited until Bella was inside before approaching Jacob.

"Hey Jake dude, what happened?" I asked. He looked around, to make sure that no one was listening in before, before looking at me.

"It has to do with Charlie. I can't say more, but once Bella finds out she'll be so pissed. I have a lot of stuff to tell you when we get home" he said before ending the conversation.

I gave him a hard look and he just sighed "Charlie knows, about Bella and the man" he said before turning towards Bella walking out.

"Hey baby, you ready?" I asked, taking her hand while trying to calm down. My hands were shaking at the force of my anger towards Charlie.

"Yeah let's get going for home" she said, kissing my lips.

Jake led us to the Rabbit and we piled in before heading for home.

"The Cullens want to see you both, do you want to go there first?" Jake asked us. I looked towards Bella, I didn't mind either way. Where ever she wanted to go I'd follow.

"Of course! I haven't seen them since before we left for California. I hope they're home" she said, smiling up at us.

"I called them while you were in the bathroom and they're home" Jake said to her, putting her bags in the trunk while I helped her inside.

We drove in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Jacob said "tell me about your trip guys". Bella got an excited look in her eyes before regaling him with stories of what happened during our trip. She went into great detail about the girls that had talked about me while in line.

The whole ride there we talked, and when asked about our last day at Disneyland Bella couldn't help but blush. Jacob gave me a glare in the rearview mirror and I knew that he knew what had gone on. It was when we pulled into the driveway that Bella calmed down and her face turned back to its normal color.

I rushed out of the car "Jesus fucking Christ that was awkward..." I mumbled quietly. I knew it was too low for Bella to hear but yet she chuckled at my words.

I looked at Jacob and he gave me a look that said 'drop it'.

The Cullens were standing in the driveway waiting for us to walk up to their house. Emmett Cullen ran towards us and scooped up my mate in his arms.

"Bella-boo!" he yelled. She giggled and hugged him back. Out of all the Cullens, I got along with Emmett the best.

"Emmy-bear! I missed you so much!" she yelled back at him.

Edward brought her into a gentle hug once the giant put her down. "hello Bella, how was the trip?" he asked. Bella smiled up at him as he let her go.

"It went great! We had so much fun!" she exclaimed, grinning.

She went back to my arms and kissed my chest near my heart. Before I went to talk to Jake in private, I got the bag that had the gifts for them and had Emmett bring them inside the house so Bella could give them out.

Once she was safely inside the house Jake, Edward, Carlisle and I all went into the woods about a yard so Jake and I could phase. When his mind was open to me, the past few days flowed through my mind.

I caught images of a dark skinned leech appearing on our land, Charlie ordering Jake to tell him, Jake getting pissed off and running to the Cullens. The meeting with the Cullens flashed, I absorbed the whole conversation about her phasing and the plan to make her phase. I agreed it would be best, but my heart clenched when I thought about her becoming a wolf. I didn't regret much of what this life had given me, because it gave me brothers and Bella, but I wouldn't put this on anyone.

'Bella's going to change?' I thought to them. Edward and Jake both nodded.

"Yes, we believe that she will. We feel that if we let it just flow she will change after spring break and with the dark skinned leech it wouldn't be wise to hold it back for so long" Edward said.

Carlisle agreed with him, stepping forward to talk "we want to try to speed it along. So we are going to have Jasper spend a lot of time with her so he can send her anger emotions. Also make sure she spends a lot of time with us so that her wolf inside can start coming to surface" Carlisle advised.

I nodded my head slowly, 'when do you want to change her?' I thought.

"We want to speed it up to a week" Edward said.

My breathing faltered. _A week!? My imprint, my mate, my everything was going to be changing in a week?!_

I was upset.

I would love to have her as a wolf, I know she'd be beautiful as one. But I would love to spare her this life. It isn't something I would ever EVER wish upon someone. I'm so thankful that I met her and that we fell in love but I was hoping I would spare her this life.

'When are we going to do this?' I asked.

"Today. We have Jasper with her so we'll have him send her emotions throughout the day in order to speed it up" Edward said. I nodded sadly and went to phase back.

"Paul..." Carlisle said to me. I turned to him "we want to know if you'll be there for her" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Like if you'd be able to stay with her through this. Once she phases she'll be in a panic and I know you'll be the only one that gets through to her".

"Of course I'll be with her" I said, determined to be there for my love no matter what. My imprint was going to be changing, nothing could tear me away from her.

"Glad that we can count on you" he said, smiling and leading us back to the house. I went to their spare bedroom they had assigned us both and saw Bella passed out asleep, with the warrior leech sitting on the ground near the bed. I felt tiredness creep up on me and without thinking about how I was suddenly feeling so tired, I crawled into bed with her and knocked out.

Jasper POV:

After filling the room with lethargy, both Bella and the wolf passed out. Jake had gone with Emmett and began playing video games downstairs. Carlisle came inside the room and nodded at me to begin.

"Start sending her anger. Not too much at first, but keep increasing the amount you give her every couple minutes" he said. I nodded and got to work. Keeping the wolf and Bella asleep, I started sending Bella little bits of anger.

After two minutes I sent her more, waited another two minutes before sending her more. Each time I would send her greater amounts of anger and after about two hours of this her temperature had increased to about 104.9 degrees.

"Carlisle her temperature is heating up. By tomorrow she'll probably start getting sore" I said. He nodded his head and gestured for me to stop for a little bit.

"I don't want you to wear yourself out so much right now, especially since you're going to be doing this a lot this week. Go hunting right now and come back to give her more" Carlisle said, dismissing me and following me out the room.

I went out hunting with Edward. I took down four elk and feasted, before sitting down to wait for him.

"Do you think this will work?" Edward asked.

I looked at my brother and nodded my head "I know it will. Her temperature is already spiking up past a hundred. She'll be ready to phase soon. Once her temper starts showing we need to find ways to make her angry" I said to him.

"Mention something about her dad knowing what happened when she was with her mother" Edward suggested. "She was pretty private about that, I only found out because of Jake thinking about it when he came to visit us" Ed said.

"So we mention it to her later this week and then she'll phase?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "we can always threaten to harm Paul too..he might go for it" he said.

I chuckled "we'll have to tell him about it before, he might attack if he thinks she's in trouble" I reminded him.

"Let's go, we need to send her more emotions before she wakes up".

I got up and followed him back to the house. Bella had already woken up and was on the phone, Paul was eating half our kitchen.

"What time should we be there?" Bella asked.

"Around nine tonight. Just don't let your dad know about it" a voice I recognized as Jessica Stanley replied.

"Okay we'll see you there"

She hung up the phone and turned towards her boyfriend "we're going around nine tonight to Jessica's house" she said.

"Party?" he asked.

"Yup there's a party. I haven't gone to one since before finals" she said, picking at a bowl of fruit Esme had washed for her.

"We should go home then and get ready..." Paul mentioned, cleaning up the dishes.

"You guys are welcome to come. There's a party at Jessica's, be there around nine tonight if you want to go" Bella said, reaching for Paul's hand.

"We'll be there" my love said. Edward and Emmett were nodding in agreement. I knew Edward wanted to be there to make sure Paul and Bella were okay, and Emmett just wanted to hang around the humans.

"Alright, well, see you guys there" she said, following the two wolves out the house and to the car.

Jake POV:

I drove both Paul and Bella back to Bella's house. They wanted to change and get ready for later tonight. Well Bella wanted to. Paul just wanted to nap. Since he somehow got full, he was tired.

"Are you going tonight?" Bella asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I might stop by" I said.

"Well, I hope we get to see you there" she said, kissing my cheek and giving me a hug.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later" I said, walking to the Rabbit and driving the two blocks to my house.

I decided after a two hour nap, that I'd give it a go and have fun at the party. I texted Bella and told her I'd see her there. She seemed happy to have me around. I knew she missed how close we were. I figured we'd have a day to just ourselves before she phased.

I decided to bring it up to her.

**J: I miss you. You + me time this week?**

I only had to wait about a minute before I got a reply.

**B: I miss you more. Yes! Friday?**

I smiled and replied back

**J: yes come over and we can go somewhere I found while hiking once**

I was going to show her the clearing about a few miles from my house. I wanted to make sure it wasn't too far but far enough where we could have privacy to talk. I'd have to make sure the guys didn't patrol near our area that day.

**B: works for me. Can't wait. We have lots of stuff to catch up on (-:**

**J: Can't wait see you soon Bells :-)**

I put my phone down and finished getting ready. I put a shirt on and buttoned my jeans before grabbing my wallet and keys. Driving the twenty minutes to Jessica's house I thought about everything.

Bella would be joining our pack soon.

Bella would find out about us, and about what her dad did.

She would find out about the leech.

...and she would be pissed.

Bella and I may not have grown up together like I had with Embry and Quil, but we talked everyday for hours when she was away and I was here. Plus when she got her first laptop I was the first friend she added on Skype.

I knew Bella very well, just as well as she knew me. I knew that she'd be pissed at what happened and about being kept in the dark.

I just hoped that she would forgive me and Paul for not being able to tell her about everything.

Pulling into Jessica's driveway I saw that a lot of the students from Forks High had shown up. Bella and Paul were both already on the front porch. Paul had a beer in his hand while Bella had a glass of coke. I was sure it had some kind of alcohol in it.

I went inside and grabbed a bottle of beer and joined them outside.

"Hey Jake" Paul said, while Bella went to give me a hug.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. This is my first glass" Bells said. I tasted a bit of hers and it was coke with vodka. Her usual drink of choice.

We drank some more and chatted about their trip again before heading inside. Bella wanted a refill, and both Paul and I wanted another beer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said, bumping into a drunk Jessica. The girl next to her, something about her called to me. I had no idea what it was. But I didn't bother to find out. I just ignored her and walked to Bella and Paul.

"Here man" Paul said, giving me a beer.

"Thanks dude. Oh, by the way I'm kidnapping Bella this Friday" I told Paul. He nodded, Bella must have told him we were spending the day together.

"Just bring her to my house afterwards" he said.

"You might want to stop her" I said, pointing to Bella who was on her third glass. Paul looked at her shocked.

"Baby, careful you don't want to drink too much" he said.

Bella gave him a frustrated look "why? I'm not even buzzed" she said.

"You're not? By the end of the second one you're usually sporting a buzz" Paul said. I was starting to get curious.

"I know, today is weird though. I'm on my third and I'm not even buzzed" she said, getting annoyed by the second.

_Is it the phasing? I know it takes a lot for us to get drunk because of our metabolism...maybe it's that? I can't bring it up to her unless she knows about us and she doesn't. _

"Do you think it's the phasing?" I asked Paul while Bella was refilling her glass.

"It might be...she never takes this long to get buzzed" he said.

"Make sure she doesn't get too upset, we never know how fast she could finish the process and phase. We don't want to cause attention".

We turned to see Edward and two of his siblings behind us.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked, reaching forward to shake his hand and greet his siblings.

"Nothing much, just saying hello to my classmates" he said.

_Bella is starting to notice that it's taking longer for her to get drunk. Her metabolism is kicking up a notch. _

Edward nodded to me in acknowledgement of my thoughts.

Bella was on her fourth glass when Edward went up to greet her. I noticed Bella scrunch up her nose and sniffed around her.

"What smells?" she asked.

We all gave her a weird look.

"What? There's something smelly over here and I don't like it" she said, looking exasperated.

"We don't smell anything" she gave us a look and shook her head. Paul gave me another beer and Bella got another drink.

While the others were just talking, I was thinking about the feeling I had earlier. I had been drawn to the girl next to Jessica...I didn't want to look and risk something happening that I wasn't ready for.

"Your wolf felt your imprint near by" Edward said.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "my imprint is here?!"

"Yes, her name is Angela. I recognize the girl in your thoughts" he said. I was shaking. I wasn't looking forward to imprinting.

I hadn't wanted to imprint. I didn't like the idea of becoming so absorbed into someone that I lost myself. I knew that Bella would imprint on Paul. It was only natural that she did. I had to give kudos to Paul because he was devoted to her but he didn't lose himself in the imprint.

Sam and Jared completely gave themselves over to the imprint. I was glad Sam wasn't Alpha, he would only be looking out for Emily, not the whole Tribe. While I knew he would do his best for the members of the Tribe, but unconsciously his wolf would be looking out for his mate's wellbeing only.

Sam was a great Beta, he was calm and focused and he always thought things through, but being Alpha is much different than being Beta.

Jared is completely focused on Kim. They're cute but there needs to be a filter. The pack had all seen Kim's boobs in person, because Jared couldn't control himself and ripped her shirt and bra off before we could leave.

That was too much.

"Go see her Jake" Edward said.

I was scared. I didn't want to lose my mindset and forget my friends or family. I definitely didn't want to forget Bella. My cousin was literally my other half. We knew each other better than anyone. I didn't want to forget her and our relationship because my wolf had found it's mate.

"I can't yet, I can't look at my imprint" I said, walking out the door and too my car.

I had to get the FUCK outta here.

At home I got a text from Bella

**B: where'd you go?**

I replied back instantly.

**J: I went home.**

**B: you didn't want to stay?**

**J: No I didn't. **

**B: why not? **

**J: I just didn't want to stay, I'm just not feeling it today.**

**B: can I come over?**

**J: sure. **

Yeah Bella definitely knew me more than anyone. And I was hoping I could keep my mouth shut about what happened with Charlie when she came over.

We only had a few more days until she phased and while I couldn't tell her about the wolves I could tell her about Charlie. I couldn't let her know just yet.

Not just yet.

**AN: hey everyone sorry this is so late! I have been busy with school! Ahhh but hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Let me know how it is please! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Im hopefully gunna be posting a new chapter soon!**

**Let me know what you think about Jake and his situation! Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I own the plot for this story and any characters I add! Thanks! **_

My One True Love

Chapter 16

Bella POV:

Something was up with Jake. I could tell. I knew that boy more than anyone. He had been acting weird all day since the airport. Then he and Paul went off somewhere while I was inside, so that while waiting for them to come back I had fallen asleep. Then tonight at the party he had left for home without telling anyone.

So I decided to go check on him and see what was up.

The drive up there was quiet. Paul said he would get a ride home from someone so I drove to my cousin's house.

I parked the car in his driveway and walked in to see him on the sofa just relaxing.

"What's up Jacob? Why are you in the dark?" I asked him. He looked at me, his face clearly upset.

"Nothing, just stressed about everything going on right now" he said. I sat next to him and leaned against him.

"Talk to me" I said.

"I don't know if you'd want to hear it" he said, picking up his phone and messing with it.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It involves you and your dad" Jake said. He was still messing around with his phone. I didn't even bother asking him about it. His words about my father caught my attention. Whatever was bothering him had to do with me and my dad.

"If it involves me, then shouldn't I know?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella" he said again. I was getting a bit frustrated. I wanted to know what was going on. I know it had to do with me, and it was bugging me that he wasn't telling me after mentioning it.

"Just tell me..." I said. His head tilted before he finally spoke.

"Charlie ordered me to tell him about what happened when you were with your mom" he said.

My heart froze.

"What do you mean?" I said, my voice a whisper. Jake was looking at me, like it was killing him to tell me.

"He made me tell him, about the man that stalked you..."

At his words, I saw red. My father had NO fucking right to go behind my back and order him to tell him. How was he able to make him tell in the first place? How the FUCK did he know about it?

"Jake...how'd he know about it in the first place?"

Jake was looking at me with wide eyes. I looked down and noticed that I was shaking..hard.

"Just. Fucking. Tell me" I snapped.

"Charlie and the guy met and he mentioned something. Charlie figured I knew what really happened so he ordered me to tell" he said.

I couldn't control it. Searing pain shot throughout my body, causing me to scream loudly, falling to the floor. I clutched my stomach, trying to keep my body from exploding. Something was wrong. I felt like I was going to blow up, my body felt warm and my body was shaking so badly it was shaking the coffee table.

"Bella it's okay just let things happen. Don't be afraid I'm right here" he said. I didn't want to. The pain was too much, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to let go.

"AHH!" I yelled, letting my body go.

I felt like I had exploded. The pain shot up and then it came down, leaving a small residual pain in my bones. I felt my bones snap out of shape and reform, but they felt off.

"Bella, get up"

I looked up and Paul was there kneeling next to me. I made to stand up and I began having a panic attack.

My fucking hands were paws...PAWS! FUCKING PAWS!

_What the fuck is going on! _

_Bella! Calm down! Everything's okay_

I looked over to my left and saw a russet wolf over there. I freaked out, forgetting that I was one myself. I started running towards the front door, but before I could Paul stepped in my way.

I looked up at him and lost myself in his eyes. Everything else in my life ceased to exist. All that mattered in my life was Paul. I felt cords cut all around and the only one holding me to Earth was the cord tying me to Paul. Nothing else in my life had any relevance unless Paul was involved.

Paul looked just at stunned as I felt. He stripped and I saw a tremor roll through his body before he changed into a brown colored wolf.

_Baby, you imprinted._

_Uhhh Paul, what's imprinting? _

_It's when wolves find their soul mates, the world shifts and everything about you is for that imprint. The only thing holding you to earth is that imprint. I imprinted on you. And Jake almost imprinted at the party. _

_How'd he almost imprint?_

_He felt the presence of my imprint but didn't want to just yet, so I left. _

I hadn't even noticed that Jake had changed I was so absorbed with Paul and talking about imprinting.

_Jake, why didn't you want to imprint?_

_I just..I didn't want to, because I would be so into my imprint that I wouldn't have time for us to spend family time with each other. _

_But that's not fair to you though, because I just imprinted and it'll be you that's left alone. I don't want that to happen to you_

_I won't let it happen. I swear to you both I won't let it happen. I love the relationship you both have with each other. I'm not letting an imprint affect it. _

_Does Charlie know about me? _I asked.

_No he doesn't. He doesn't know that you could change. All he knows is that the leech is after you after so many years and he's pissed._

_I'm sorry about him._

_Don't be okay? Nothing happened besides him yelling at me and ordering me to phase._

_Is that why you couldn't tell me?_ I asked Paul.

_Well technically, Paul could have told you, but he didn't know that at the time. _

_Why did you think that you couldn't tell me? _

_Because Charlie ordered me not to tell anybody. And I haven't imprinted before so I didn't know. _

I was so tired of my dad trying to force everyone to do things. Just because he's the alpha doesn't mean he can control me like this!

I phased back into my human form and changed. Before Paul and Jake could change into their clothes, I was storming out into the front yard towards my house.

I didn't care if Paul and Jake came with me or not. Either was I was going to my dads.

I saw my house with the cruiser in the driveway. Good, he was home. I pounded on the door and waited for him to answer me. He opened the door looking confused.

"Bells?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"How come I wasn't told about the wolves?" I snarled.

His eyes widened "how did you find out about this?" he gasped out.

"Because I just freaking changed into one of them!" I yelled.

"You're lying..." he said, grasping the doorway.

"I wish I was. I really wish I could tell you that it was all a lie but unfortunately it's not! And you didn't TELL ME!" I yelled to him.

"I didn't think it was possible" he mumbled.

"Even if it wasn't, were you ever going to fucking tell me?!"

"Watch your mouth! I'm still your father and you will not speak to me that was" he snapped.

"Bite me!" I shouted.

His eyes narrowed "excuse me?" he said, his voice sharp.

"Were you even going to tell me that I was related to wolves? That my cousin and that my imprint were wolves?" I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"I was trying to to protect you" he said sadly.

"You should have told me! I should have been told!"

"I was hoping you'd be spared this curse" he said.

"That doesn't matter Dad. Paul imprinted on me, he had a right to tell me about this! Were you going to keep lying to me?! Allow Paul to lie to me our whole lives?!" I asked, outraged.

"Yes".

I shook my head, hoping to God that I didn't just hear this from my own FATHER!

"What?"

"Yes, I would have kept lying to you...I'm sorry".

I couldn't handle this...Before I could leave take a step back I phased right on the front porch.

While I could handle phasing into a wolf, I couldn't handle the look on my father's face as he jumped back to avoid getting clawed to death. He had the look of fear on him. That did it for me. I may have screamed and shouted at him, but I didn't want to kill him! He's my father! We're family, we fight! We don't fucking kill each other!

_I'm a monster... _I thought to myself before taking off into the woods.

I heard my name being called by various other people, but I was too high on emotions to even figure out who it was.

I had to protect them. I couldn't hurt them. They would be safer with me out of the way. I need to get myself under control, but not around them. I need them safe first.

I ran as fast as I could, away from the house and deeper into the woods. I had lost track after the third mile as to how far away I was from home. I felt a tickle in my head, someone had changed with me.

Paul.

He was trying to get me to slow down. I hadn't been listening for a while. I was finally calm enough to talk and listen.

_Baby come back! You can't hurt me! Please come home! By the time you change back and get me home, the wounds would have healed already! Baby please!_

_What? There's no such thing as rapid healing!_

_And there's no such thing as vampires...or werewolves..._

I paused, while Paul and the others showed me different images and thoughts about previous injuries and how they rapidly healed up in no time.

No one had told me this, but still...Would I be able to control myself around people? I'm completely new to this. There is no way I'm well enough to be around people.

_You just need to learn sweetheart. Everyone starts out like this, that's why we keep you at home and train with you so you can learn to phase on your own and not by your emotions. _

_Dad? You're one too?_

_Of course, how do you think you got this ability?_

Never thought about that.

_Sweetie I'm sorry I never told you. I just wanted you to be safe from this world. It's not something I would wish on anybody, especially not my own daughter. I just didn't want you mixed up with this. _

I was thinking about all this when a smell caught my attention. It smelled like butt, and trash...mixed with more butt and bleach.

_What the fuck is that?_

The others started panicking.

_Bella where are you?! _

_Get out of there! _

_We're on our way!_

_Sweetheart, howl for me! _

I sat back and let lose a long, loud howl. Paul howled and my dad and Jake followed suit. I could hear them in the distance and started running towards the direction they were in.

I heard a twig snap a few minutes into running and stopped. On my right stepped out the man that had haunted me in real life and my nightmares.

The dark skinned unnamed man.

"Hello Bella. I don't know if you know my name. I am Laurent" he said, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

'_Bella run! We're almost there!' _Paul thought, his panic setting in when I didn't move.

"Never thought you'd see me again huh?" Laurent taunted, walking around me in a circle.

I never let him leave my sight. I stepped back and turned to run when his voice stopped me.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it" he said, his voice growing dark.

Before I could even think, he had pounced, pinning me to the forest floor. My ribs groaned and a whimper escaped me. I turned my head and tried to get a bite of Laurent's arms but he had moved too fast for my dazed mind to get. He picked me up and slammed me against the boulder not too far from where we were originally. He reached for my head and smacked it against the concrete.

At this point I couldn't keep myself phased, so I ended up changing back into my human form, naked as the day I was born.

"Poor Bella" Laurent said, kneeling down to where I was laying. "Don't worry, I have plans for you. I can't have you giving your location away right now though. Nighty night" he teased, before hitting me once more over the head.

My world went black.

**AN: Hey guys! So there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, things have been crazy as usual. I'm working to get the next chapter down soon so you won't have to wait so long! As usual please read and let me know what you think! Thanks! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Twilight. I only own my plot! Thanks!**

My One True Love

Chapter 17

PaulPOV:

_She's gone she's gone I lost her she's gone. Bella! Baby! She's gone..._

That same pattern of thoughts was running through my head like a broken record. I couldn't get it out of my head. My mate, my whole world was missing and I couldn't find her. My wolf was going crazy trying to find our mate and our other half, so much that I tilted my head back and howled: the call to our mate, trying to find her wherever she is.

_Paul stop! We have to find her but this isn't the way to do it! Jake has the Cullens, they'll help us find her!_

I ran to the border where my pack brothers were waiting with the Cullen family. I phased back to human on the spot, yanking my shorts on.

"Do you know where she is?!" I yelled, pain and fear rich in my voice.

"Bella is somewhere out there but I can't get a read on her mind. If I get close enough, which is about nine miles, I can get a read on his mind" Edward said, trying to calm me down, along with Jasper's help.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Where did she run off to? Do you know where she was last seen?" Jasper asked.

"I'll show you, it's about a few miles away" I said, undressing and phasing and running back towards where my imprint was taken.

Edward followed me, leading the other members of his family into the reservation. I stopped where Bella and the leech where last seen and sniffed the area. I smelled a trail leading North.

_Guys! I smell something!_

Jake and Jared ran up to me first. Sam, Brady and the others were bringing up the rear with the Cullens. Jasper walked over and took off where the scent led to.

"Jasper said the trail spilt up into two different trails. He said we should follow the west trail leading to the mountains because it's fresher" Edward said.

_Let's go guys! _ Charlie ordered.

We ran and caught up to where Jasper was standing and headed West. The mountains were covered with snow and panic pierced my heart I couldn't handle it if she got frostbite.

_We'll reach her in time Paul. We have to_

I looked to where Sam was running next to me and nodded, pushing myself forward to get there as soon as possible.

"I hear other people's thoughts. There's more than one" Edward said.

"How many Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Almost twenty of them" he said.

"Carlisle! Esme! Run home and get everything set up for Bella. She'll be cold and needing medical attention" Jasper shouted, looking at the two in the back. They nodded their heads and left.

"Everyone get into groups. We'll meet up further ahead after we take them down" Jasper ordered. I went with Sam, Jared, Jake, Seth, Emmett and Rosalie. The others went the other way.

"There!"

We shot off towards where voices were shouting, Emmett took down two of them at once, leaving about seven more for us to deal with. I charged a light skinned vampire, snapping her back by jumping on her. She reached to scratch me but I twisted, snapping onto her arm and ripping it off. I tore her head off her body and threw it to Seth, who had started a fire on his kill.

I took off after a male, stopping him before he could head off to warn anybody else. I dragged his body to the fire and plopped him on top. His screams didn't last long.

Emmett came walking over with two decapitated over his shoulder, Rosalie carrying the heads. The others burned the remains and we met up with Jasper and his group.

"Think there are anymore?" Rosalie said.

"Probably, Laurent isn't dumb. He wants Bella, he's going to make sure she's well protected" Jasper said, looking to Edward for confirmation.

"There's about twelve more surrounding the house" Edward said. His eyes widened. "We gotta go".

"What? Why?" Emmett asked.

"I see Bella, through Laurent's eyes. If we don't get there soon, she won't make it" he said, his voice pained.

That sent me in a panic.

I ran off towards the house, my pack following me. Nothing could stop me, not the Cullens, not God, not even my Alpha. All that was driving me was the need to save my mate.

The Cullens took off to destroy the other vampires around the house, with Seth, Charlie, Brady and Collin. The others followed me, bursting into the house. What hit me was ice cold air. There was no heat, the windows were open and everything was freezing.

_Bella!_

Sam and Jared smashed through the side door, leading down to the basement. I was behind them with Jake.

Laurent backed away from Bella, her body slumping to the ground. He charged, slamming the boys into the wall. I leaped at him, smashing him to the door before getting thrown. Jake was trying to revive Bella but was having no success.

I raced over but didn't make it very far before Laurent was pulling me back. I snarled and snapped at him, trying to break free. Only when Sam and Jared attacked him did he let me go.

I raced to Bella, changing back and barely slipping my shorts on before taking Bella out of Jake's hands. I took off towards the outside, barely making it through the door before I was jumped from behind. I dropped Bella and turned to face my attacker. It was a male vampire, missing an arm. Punching him in the face I ran back to grab Bella. Jasper ran up next to me, his cell phone in hand, leading me back towards town. I was hoping my warmth help keep her warm. Our combined body heat would keep her safe.

"Carlisle and Esme are expecting us. No matter what just keep running. Bella has too many broken bones for her body to keep with the advanced healing" Jasper said, running in front of me".

Emmett and Rosalie joined us in running.

"The others are patrolling the area, making sure that was the last of them" Rosalie said.

I was too busy making sure Bella was okay, not even paying Rose attention.

I saw the house in the distance, a few miles ahead of us. Carlisle rushed out of the house, taking Bella from my arms and hurrying her into his office. I followed him in a panic, Emmett having to hold me back from charging the room.

"Rose help me out please" Carlisle said, urging Rosalie to his side. She apparently had medical training, from what I gathered as she seemed to know what was needed and how to do certain things.

"She's lost a lot of blood, has a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, broken ankle and her right knee popped out of place" Carlisle listed off.

"Her ankle already started putting itself back together" Rose said. "But a few bones healed wrong. They're not where they should be".

"We're going to have to rebreak it, and make sure the bones heal properly" Carlisle said, inserting an IV into Bella's wrist. They started pumping what smelled like morphine, lots of it.

"Emmett, Jasper; I'm going to need you two to hold Paul. This isn't going to sound good at all" Rose said, as Carlisle positioned himself at Bella feet.

Emmett and Jasper both grabbed my arms to hold me in place. My wolf was starting to get hyped up, sensing something was going to happen to my mate.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked. "Why are you holding me! I need to get to Bella!"

I kept trying to break their hold. My efforts increased tenfold when Carlisle started breaking her ankle, causing my mate to scream out in pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled, struggling to break the boys hold on me. I was snarling and growling at Carlisle, wanting so badly to get to my girl.

"Please Carlisle! Stop it!" I screamed, agony ripping through me.

Bella was screaming and screaming in pain. She had woken up. The morphine was doing little to help her.

"Esme".

The mother Cullen appeared in the room, waiting to hear what Carlisle needed to ask of her.

"Run to the hospital, in my office I have a few bags of morphine in one of the drawers for situations like this. Can you get them please? This morphine is wearing off too quickly".

Esme nodded, rushing out of the house towards the hospital. I was just trying to get to her. Carlisle was still breaking her ankle, moving her bones around so they could heal. Bella was sobbing and screaming, her voice going hoarse.

"PAUL!" Bella yelled, searching anxiously for me, her eyes unseeing.

A few hours later had me cuddling Bella in one of the spare rooms, my mate knocked out on morphine and pain. After an hour or so, the pain had knocked her out. Carlisle had to fix her ribs because she had moved too much and too hard and had hurt her ribs even more.

Once Carlisle had finished, it took everything in me not to attack him. Bella's pain was my own. I had snarled and snapped at him, warning him to back away from my mate.

"It's okay Paul. She's healing just fine now. She might be weak for a day or two but she'll be healed by the end of the day" Carlisle said.

I went to lay down, making sure not to move her too much as I settled down on the bed next to her. I curled around her protectively, shielding her from threats.

After another hour I finally calmed down enough to fall asleep next to my angel. It was only when I felt her stroking my cheek that I woke up.

"Bella!" I exclaimed happily at seeing my imprint awake.

"Hey handsome" she croaked.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? How are you feeling? Is your ankle okay?" I rambled off.

"I'm fine, just sore. Some water would be nice thank you. Again I'm fine and my ankle's fine" she listed off, answering all my questions.

"Here sweetheart" Carlisle said, bringing us a glass of water.

Bella tried to sit up but was having difficulties. I moved her so she could lean against the wall and handed her the glass of water. She took small sips which helped her throat considerably.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at both of us.

"What do you remember?" I asked back.

"I remember getting hit in the head, waking up to him hurting me. I saw you and the guys come in and then it went fuzzy. I got thrown then I passed out. I woke up later to Carlisle doing something to my ankle and passed out from the pain" she said.

"Well that's most of it" Carlisle said.

"You were taken, Jake got the Cullens. We went after you and we found you being tortured by Laurent. I attacked him and Jake tried to revive you. You were thrown when I got outside and someone got me from behind. Emmett and Rosalie along with Jasper guarded me from anyone that could be coming and we got you home" I said.

"We had to rebreak your ankle because it was healing wrong and it was slowing down your healing process because your body was so focused on your ankle. Nothing was healing as fast as it should have been. We rebroke it, I had to fix your ribs because you threw them out of place when you thrashed at one point" Carlisle continued.

"But other than that you're healing nicely, which is a relief to me. It killed me to hear you in pain baby" I said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She looked at me with her wide brown eyes "it's okay Paul. I'm fine now" she said, smiling and leaning into me.

I held her close, closing my eyes and fighting to remain calm.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked, keeping her head tucked into my shoulder.

"He's downstairs with the others. They got rid of Laurent, and the others. He's been waiting to see you" Carlisle said.

She looked at me, "can we see him?" she asked me, knowing I was fighting my control.

I was close to saying no, but I knew she and her father needed to reconcile. The thought of losing his only child had shaken Charlie, and the idea that she almost lost him was unfathomable to her. She needed to make sure they were okay. For her peace of mind.

"Bring him in please Carlisle" I said, pecking my mate on the lips.

Her father didn't need to be told twice. Once he heard that it was okay for him to come up he bolted up the stairs and burst into the room.

"Bella! Oh thank God you're okay!" he shouted, rushing to us and engulfing her into a hug only a father can give.

It took everything in my not to grab him and through him out of the room. The building even.

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"I'm fine Bella, my concern is you though" he said, checking her over quickly to make sure she was fine. "Is anything hurting?" he asked.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just sore right now" she said, leaning back into me. I laced our fingers together and tuned out her and her father for a bit. I was barely hanging on, I was so exhausted.

"Baby?"

I came back to the present and it was almost eleven at night. How long had I been out?

"Yeah baby?"

"Let's lay down, we're both tired" she said, relaxing into me. I settled her down and got back under the covers with her.

It took both of us about a minute to fall deep into sleep. I was just so exhausted I had no energy to try and stay awake.

Bella POV:

I spent one more day at the Cullen's house before Paul was able to take us to his house. Charlie had to leave out of town for work and so he left this morning. Paul said he would take care of me, and left Sam in charge as Beta.

I picked up on what I needed to know for the pack pretty quickly. Paul went over it all with me yesterday. I was just glad I was in on the secret. It's no fun being lied to.

I had asked Paul to lay me down in our bed. Yesterday an odd feeling had started creeping up to the surface, today was no different. It was ready to burst. I knew what it was.

I wanted Paul. I NEEDED Paul.

Almost losing him was something I never wanted to go through again. I felt out of control, out of balance somehow. I needed him to put me back into balance again.

Paul got in next to me and pulled me close, tucking his face into my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Baby...are you well?" he asked.

I nodded slowly "yes, I am. Why?"

"Because I need you. I need you so badly but I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"Take me Paul. Take me I need you" I said, my breath leaving me as he rolled onto me.

My hands went to his hair, my legs locking around his waist. Our lips met and it was like a dam was broken. Our clothes were ripped from each other's bodies, hands grasped at the other's body. He didn't waste a minute before he was inside me. I threw my head back, giving him access to my neck and throat. I brought his lips to mine and lost myself in the passion of our kiss. He had set a fast rhythm, and I was almost unable to keep up with his hips.

He swiveled his hips and the tip of his member hit against my sweet spot, making me moan loudly, his name leaving my lips.

I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen, signaling me that I was close to my release. My toes curled, my body trembled and I thrust more urgently against him, wanting so badly to cum.

I heard him talking, his voice breathless as his climax came, my own milking his out.

We didn't stop. Once we had both orgasmed, he flipped me onto my hands and knees, thrusting into me from behind. I moved my hips back to meet his, the sound of our skin slapping against each other filling the room.

"Baby, I need to mark you. I can't hold it back this time" he said. I understood instantly, the idea making me even more insane.

"Do it baby. I want you to" I said, throwing my head back and moaning loudly.

When I felt my orgasm start to climb, he moved my hair to the side and quickly bit down.

I saw stars. And fireworks. And Jesus.

I had never came so hard than I did when he marked me. It triggered mine and his own climax, forcing me to collapse from sheer exhaustion. He pulled his teeth out of me but his member did not leave me.

I felt his tongue lick my mark, sealing it up and allowing it to heal and close up.

Paul turned me, somehow we didn't disconnect from each other. We lay on our sides, my head tucked under his chin, my ear against his beating heart.

I woke up around six the next morning, Paul still inside me and fast asleep.

I got an idea and decided to do something to wake him up. I pushed forward and rolled him to his back. His morning wood was hard inside me and I used that to my advantage. I rolled my hips, hard and fast against him to wake him up.

He started moaning, his pleasure waking him up.

"Baby...oh God" he moaned, gripping my hips. He moved fast and I found myself under him, my left leg hooked with his arm.

My back arched and he latched onto my breast, nipping and biting my nipple. My nails scratched up and down his back, my right leg rubbing against his leg. Our lips met, teeth and tongues clashing.

I never wanted to stop, I felt incomplete without him inside me. I needed him, he kept me grounded.

"Baby, I can't lose you" I whimpered, clutching him close to me. Our bodies lined up with each other, fitting together perfectly. We were made for each other, I was sure of it.

"I'm never leaving you. You're not losing me" he said, holding my body close to him. I couldn't handle never having him in my life.

"Baby, look at me" he said. I looked up at him and he brought my face to his in a sweet kiss. "I swear on my life, that I will never leave you".

All through out our talk he never stopped our hips from moving. I was slowly approaching my climax, knowing he was close as well. I knew I was going to mark him. I needed to.

"Baby I'm going to bite. I-I can't hold it back" I whimpered.

He nodded his submission, moving his head to the side so I have a clear spot to bite. I waited until we were just about to climax before bitting down, the bite throwing us over the cliff to our orgasms.

I was his and he was mine. There was no going back now.

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's the recent chapter (: hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it! I have a little more time to work on my next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long ^_^**

**-Loudie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight! Thanks! **

My One True Love

Chapter 18

EdwardPOV:

Things seemed to fly right by us lately. Everything was peaceful, which put my on edge. It was like the calm before the storm. My family all thought I was going crazy. Even Alice, the resident pixie thought I was overreacting. The wolves didn't know what to think so they stayed outta it.

Bella and Paul were the only two people who didn't think I was going crazy. They were slightly on edge since I went to them last week telling them my feeling.

Every night before they both went to bed, all three of us ran patrols almost to Port Angeles checking to make sure everything was clear and safe.

I knew shit was going to hit the fan. I had told everyone it was going to happen soon and it did.

Maria was beginning attacks in the South again. We had to do something about it because sooner or later it was going to be noticeable that people were disappearing in the South.

I had told my family and since Bella was back in school after a week of learning her controlling herself, since Lauren had got on her nerves two weeks ago and she needed to relearn control, I was going to tell her my family wanted to meet up tonight to talk about what's happening.

I pulled into my parking spot at school and waited for Bella to show up.

I heard her car and waited for her to park in the spot next to me. She hopped down from her truck and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Edward! How are you?" she asks, giving me a small hug before shouldering her backpack.

"Not so good. Are you and the Pack available to talk later tonight?" I ask.

"Um, they can be, why?"

"Shit's about to hit the fan" I said.

BPOV:

I texted Paul who was in school for the day to tell him to get the Pack together for tonight. The way Edward was acting, he made it seem like something horrible was going to happen.

**B: Paul, Edward wants us to meet at the Cullen house tonight. Can you tell the pack since you get out earlier?**

I waited a few minutes for his response.

**P: yeah I will, what did he say?**

**B: Nothing yet, he wanted to talk to everyone. I've tried asking him but he doesn't want to worry me in class.**

**P: I'm concerned now, should I tell Charlie babe?**

**B: I think so. Have him call me out of school so I can go talk to Edward. I'm already ahead of my class in school since I was gone all week. I don't think they would mind if I left.**

**P: Okay hold on baby**

I waited for about ten minute before I was called out to the office to go home.

"Bella, your dad called and said he needed you in La Push to help him out with a family matter. You're excused for the day" Mrs. Cope said, excusing me from school.

I left and Edward showed up at my car.

"You need to get the pack ready, there's going to be a fight coming up and they need to get ready" Edward said.

"We need Jasper to teach us" I said.

"He will Bella, just come with the Pack to the house and we'll work in the backyard" Edward said.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked, wondering if I should know the answer, or even if I wanted to.

"Maria is starting attacks in the South" Edward said, leaving me wondering if that was supposed to mean anything to me.

"Maria is Jasper's creator. She started the Southern Vampire Wars, which is where Jasper was created, he was the greatest soldier she had. But now she's starting them again. We might have to step in" Edward said.

I started panicking. We couldn't do this, we needed to stay home and keep Forks safe.

"We can't go! We need to keep La Push and Forks safe!" I yelled.

"We have to Bella!"

"Why don't you just call the Volturi!?" I exclaimed.

"We don't want them to find out about you guys" Edward said.

"But they'll find out about us if we are too late and they end up coming over here!" I yelled back at him.

"That's why we can't be too late" he said calmly.

I took a deep breathe and tried to calm myself down "I need to talk to the Pack and the Council" I said. "It is not my decision whether we go or not".

I got in my truck and told Edward I would call him later. He nodded and went back to class.

Paul met me at his house, yanking me out of the truck and into his arms. "Carlisle called Charlie and he told all of us about what is going on".

"Edward just told me. I don't know what to do" I said.

"Charlie might know. Let's go inside" he said, leading me into his house, where the pack was waiting.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" I asked him, rushing into his arms for comfort.

"We need to talk this through" he says.

"What do you think we all should do?" he asked everyone. It was silent for a few minutes before Seth spoke up.

"We should do something about it, but I'm worried what will happen if we leave La Push" he said. "We can't just leave wolves behind, we need all the help we can get if we do this" he said.

"Edward said no going to the Volturi, I don't know why though, I think they would help us" I said.

"Who are the Volturi?" Jared asked.

"The leaders of the vampire world" I said.

Everyone started to look curious. They were murmuring about why they wouldn't want us to call the leaders of their world to ask for help. Brady voiced his opinion.

"B-but why would the Cullens not want them to be called? I mean, it would make more sense right?" he asked.

My dad looked towards me "Bells, did they tell you anything about this?"

"Edward just told me that he doesn't want them to find out about us because it could be a danger. But I told him that they're going to find out about us anyways if we don't do anything and they end up coming over here to take care of it" I explained.

"Well...what do we do chief?" Jared asked.

"We need to figure out if we want to send someone to Volterra to alert them to what is happening...or if we stay here and try to help out" Charlie said, looking around at the Pack.

"I want us to have a vote" he said. He looked towards Sam first.

"Sam."

"I think we should send someone to Italy" he said.

"Jared."

"Volterra."

"Paul?"

"Italy. I think Italy" my imprint said.

"Brady and Collin?"

The twins looked at each other and looked back at my dad "Italy" they both said.

Dad went through the line and only Seth said we should consider talking to the Cullens more.

"Who should we send to Italy then?" Paul asked.

"Do you and Bella want to go on a trip?" Dad asked.

Paul and I looked at each other and I knew the look in his eyes. He wanted to go, if only to ensure the safety of our tribe and ourselves. We wouldn't go without each other and we were thankful that Charlie was allowing us to go together.

"Yeah, we'll go" he said. "Just make sure the schools know that we are missing a few days of classes".

"They will know by tonight. Pack up both of you, we need to send you both on your way" Dad said, leading us upstairs to Paul's room to start packing. Since most of my stuff is in his room it was easy for me to pack my stuff as well.

"Can Alice see our decision?" Paul asked. I shook my head no.

"She can't see the wolves, but she sees things she's familiar with, that's why I haven't made the decision to go because I don't want her to see it" I said, heading to the closet and getting things together.

"How are we getting there Charlie?" Paul asked, packing the bathroom necessities.

"Sam's booking a last minute flight. Since it's not a holiday there should be room somewhere" he said, standing in the doorway.

"I found one!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

We headed over to the car and Sam drove us to the airport. My phone started ringing and I saw that it was Alice calling me.

I ignored it and had Paul call my dad on his cell phone.

"What's up you two?"

"Alice just called, I don't know what she wants, I didn't answer it" I said.

"Do you think she knows about what's going on?" Dad asked.

"I'm wondering that too. But we honestly don't know" Paul said.

My phone vibrated again and this time it was a text message.

**A: why did the Volturi's futures go blank? What are you guys doing?**

I didn't answer, simply turning off my phone.

"Alice asked us what we were doing, apparently the Volturi future went blank and I think she suspects us" I said. Paul looked towards Sam.

"Hurry Sam! We can't have them reach us!" he shouted.

Sam nodded and started driving faster. We hung up on my dad and called the airlines, to make sure our flight was going as planned. It was, so right now we were safe.

We reached Port Angeles half an hour later, and we rushed through security to our flight gate. We calmed down after we settled in our seats on our flight, knowing we had made it before the Cullens could call off the flight.

Once we took off, Paul and I proceeded to pass out.

EPOV:

"Edward I can't see the Volturi anymore" Alice said, making everyone come into the room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, concerned about his friends in Italy.

"I was watching them, just incase they got word of Maria and I was checking a few days in advance and they suddenly disappeared..." Alice said. I nodded, confirming what she said was true.

"Did they seem okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, they were just sitting in their thrones when Gianna came in saying they had guests" she said.

Carlisle looked at me with a look in his eyes _'Do you think it's the wolves? Do you think they sent someone to go talk to them?'_

I shrugged "Bella hasn't mentioned anything. I asked her not to go to them but she said she had to talk to the Pack and they would decide" I said.

"Call her Alice, see if Bella and the Pack decided to go" Esme said.

Alice pulled out her phone and tried calling, but Bella rejected her call and her text.

"Bella's not answering" Alice said, looking towards us.

"Charlie must have decided to call them for help" Jasper said, reaching to call the Pack.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Emmett asked, deeply concerned for Bella. He liked her a lot, he hated the idea of her being in danger.

"Yeah I think so, she should be okay I just hope the Volturi give them time to talk before acting" Carlisle said, knowing Caius' tendency to overreact when wolves where involved.

"Bella turned off her phone, and so did Paul. There's no way to contact them" Alice said.

"Do you think they're heading to the airport tonight?" Jasper asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Rosalie asked her brother.

"Call the flight and try to cancel the flight" he said, reaching for his phone.

"Would they head to Port Angeles or go to Seattle?" Emmett asked.

"Most likely Port Angeles. Ask if there's a flight leaving today for Italy" Carlisle said.

Jasper called and we found out we were too late. The flight had just taken off and there was no way it could return to the airport.

"Shit" he said, pocketing his phone.

"Why would they go to Italy?" Carlisle pondered. "Do you think they thought we weren't going to be enough?"

"Maybe, they do have to worry about the tribe too, what if while they're gone something happens and the people are left defenseless? Plus with us gone they have to worry about Forks as well" Rosalie reasoned.

"She has a point" Esme said, causing us to turn to her to hear her out. "Maybe they thought it was the best for them. They can't just think about themselves in a situation like this. If some of them don't make it, who's going to protect the tribe? They can't just all go and none of them come back because the battle was too much for them" she said.

We all just stood there quietly, hoping for the best for Bella and the Pack in Italy. While we wanted to go and do the job ourselves, we knew they couldn't all go and leave this side of the state unprotected.

_Please be okay Bella..._

AN: **There yah go! There's the next chapter! Im currently typing out the next chapter! And this week is finals week so I have more time to type now because I just have to study! Ahh! Please read and review! I really want to get to 100 soon! Please! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters! **

My One True Love

Chapter 19

BPOV:

We touched down in Italy around 1 the next afternoon. We kept our phones off the whole flight, choosing to sleep the whole flight, only waking up to use the bathroom.

"Bella, where do we go?" Paul asked me.

"I don't know. All I know is that the Volturi live in Volterra. Let's just go there and try and figure out where they might be once they get there" I said, heading to the rental car section to get a car.

We piled into the rental car and headed to Volterra, after making sure we had directions. We drove for about an hour and I saw the town of Volterra appearing in the distance.

"If I had to guess I'd guess they'd be in that giant castle in the distance" I said, pointing out the castle at the edge of town. He nodded and kept driving, getting us into the city in another thirty minutes.

"Do you think they'll listen to us?" I asked.

He shrugged "maybe, let's hope they'll at least let us explain before trying to do anything to us" he said.

I had heard Edward mention them and their dislike for wolves. I hope we could tell him that we weren't regular werewolves before they got us.

We pulled into the city and parked at a hotel a block away from the castle. We got out, checked into the hotel, and headed to the castle. Across the courtyard was the entrance to the castle, and standing near the fountain was a woman. She was stunning and I knew instantly she was a vampire.

I saw her talking to people outside, encouraging tourists to join her tour of the castle. People were coming up to her and were instantly entranced with her.

"She's hunting..." Paul said, his eyes wide. We rushed past them into the area before the castle doors. As we made to go through the doors, a giant came out to greet us. He was tall, broad shouldered and reminded me a lot of Emmett, but with short brown hair.

"We don't allow dogs in our home" he snarled. Paul stood in front of me trying to show he was willing to fight to protect me.

I decided we needed try to settle this politely "we are here to speak with Aro. It's important" I said. He snapped his head right to me, giving me a once over.

"And what would you possibly have to tell my master?" he asked.

"It's about newborns that are getting out of control. I believe that's in your area of expertise" I said calmly. His eyes widened at the word newborns.

"Come in please" he said, ushering us into the castle. He walked fast, but slow enough so that we could keep up. He lead us into an elevator and we rode up for about a minute before he led us out.

We went down a hallway towards huge wooden double doors and knocked loudly.

"Enter Felix"

The vampire, who's name we now knew was Felix, opened the doors and led us inside a throne room. In the back middle up on a dais, were three large stone thrones, with three vampires I would assume were Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Felix! Why have you brought these wolves into our home?! They must be destoryed!" the blonde yelled. Paul and I both stiffened and he moved in front of me. I grabbed his arm and kept him close to me, moving to stand behind his arm but still able to be seen.

"We aren't werewolves Caius. We're shape shifters, we just chose to change to wolves" I said.

His eyes widened when he saw that I knew his name. He flew towards me and grabbed my neck, pressing me against the wall. Paul was snarling while Felix was holding him back.

"Who told you about us?" he snarled at me. I calmly told him my story, how I met the Cullens and the Pack and didn't figure it out until I changed. He listened with rapt attention, absorbing it all. He stepped back and went back to his throne.

Paul rushed over and checked me over, making sure I was okay. I kissed his lips lightly, showing him I was okay.

We turned towards the leaders and Aro stood up, walking forward to us.

"What can we help you two with today?" he asked, his face showing amusement and a little bit of insanity.

"We need your help" I said. The brothers gave us confused looks.

"There are newborns in the South being created and as protectors of our Tribe we cannot all leave our side of the country and go fight them" Paul said. Caius started growling when Paul mentioned newborns being created.

"What do you know about these newborns?" Caius asked.

"They're being created in the South, by a Maria. They're out of control, killing lots of people that the police are baffled, they think its a hardcore gang but its only a matter of time before they expose your race and ultimately ours as well" I said.

"The Cullens are in our area and they want to handle it themselves, along with us. But we can't leave our people. They will always come first" Paul said.

The leaders nodded their heads in understanding. "you came here to us for your help then?" they asked. We nodded our agreement.

They all turned to each other and began talking quietly, that not even our amazing hearing could pick it up.

We stood there for about twenty minutes before they turned back to us.

"We'll help"

PaulPOV:

Bella and I both sighed in relief. We knew we wouldn't be able to send many wolves to help the Cullens, if any. Charlie wasn't keen on having so many of us leave the area at once.

"When you both leave here for home we shall go after you. Tell your chief that your people have nothing to worry about. We will meet up with the Cullens in Washington if you don't mind" Aro said.

"We don't mind. Just do not pass the treaty line please. We keep our people safe on that side" I said. They nodded in agreement. I guess the Cullens had told them about it before.

A couple hours later Bella and I were on our way back home, on a private plane with the Volturi. They decided to have us all go together, as we could show them where the Cullens were staying. We phone Charlie and told him everything, so the Cullens were expecting them .

Aro and Caius had come, leaving Marcus to rule in their stead. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Afton and a few others came with them. I was still unsure as to if they could be trusted but we really needed them to help so we would have to deal.

When we landed, Bella and I phased, and we ran towards Forks with the Volturi running behind us. When we got to the Cullen's house, they were waiting for us outside their house.

Alice didn't look too happy but I couldn't give two shits at the moment.

"Aro welcome to Fork" Carlisle said, leading him into the house. Bella and I turned to head home when Alice called us back.

"Thank guys, thanks a lot" she said, a sarcastic tone to her voice. I phased back and slipped my shorts on. I had had enough of her shit. First it was the glaring looks she would give me whenever I came around because of me 'taking Bella from Edward' then looks for supposedly not allowing Bella to be her friend. which is dumb as fuck since I never forced Bella to not be her friend. That was Bella's choice.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked her.

"Why the hell did you bring them here?!" she yelled.

"Because we needed help! You needed help! Charlie said he's not going to be sending many wolves to go fight over there!" I shouted. Our fight brought the members in the house outside.

"Why in the world are you guys so selfish?!" she screamed. I started at her with wide eyes. Bella gasped at her words looking at her with wide eyes. I knew she was upset at being called selfish.

"Don't you dare call us selfish you bitch! We have people to protect, lives in our Tribe that are counting on us to protect them! We put them first over everything so don't you dare tell us that we are selfish!" I yelled. "What the hell is your problem anyways?! You've had a problem since Bella got here!"

"Because she was supposed to be with Edward! You took her away from him with your stupid imprinting" she said. Edward looked at her with wide eyes. Both him and I knew that he never thought of Bella that way, ever, so where Alice was getting this, it obviously wasn't from Edward.

"She obviously wasn't meant to be with him if we imprinted on each other!"

Alice stopped, unable to say anything about that. "Well you took her from me!" she said. She was obviously grasping at straws, trying to keep up her argument.

"How did I do that?" I asked.

Edward had went to Bella, tucking her into him, since Bella had started crying through all this. Rosalie went and stood there with him, rubbing Bella's back.

"She was supposed to be my best friend! But because of you she never gave me a second thought!"

"Why are you blaming this on me?! Bella made the decision to not be your friend! She chose Rosalie over you! You just don't want to yell at Rosalie because she lives with you!" I yelled at her.

Rosalie looked at Alice with wide eyes, she apparently never knew this little tid bit of information. This is one of the perks of being best friends with Edward.

"Alice we don't need this right now! We have to be focused on helping out the tribe as well as Forks! Stay fucking focused!" I said, wanting this to be over with so Charlie can tell us our next move.

"The wolf is right Alice" Aro said, touching her shoulder and leading her inside, his shoulders instantly going stiff.

"Paul"

I turned towards Edward and took Bella in my arms, offering comfort to my mate.

"Shhh it's okay Bella, don't mind anything okay?" I hushed, rubbing her back softly.

"Can we go home please?" she whimpered. I nodded my head and lead us to the woods to phase. Once I was able to hear inside Bella's thoughts I was able to see what was bothering her.

It was a combination of recent stress with finding out that the the number of killings had risen up to the hundreds, that you were expected to do something about it, the stress of traveling overseas then coming back home in about two days with very little sleep as well as recent stress due to school. It was all hitting her at once. I knew she was good at hiding stress and dealing with it, but a person can only handle so much before they crack.

_Baby girl, it's okay_ I thought to her, nudging her with my head. She whimpered slightly, moving closer to me, seeking my warmth.

_I just wish we had a break_ she thought.

I chuckled lightly _baby we've had a break already, we've had winter break then we had a peaceful few weeks with no fighting or anything. There has to be a disturbance sometime._

_Why can't it be a normal disturbance?_ she whined slightly.

_Because we need things to keep us busy _I thought to her.

_I just...I really wish we could do more to help...but I don't want to leave Forks like this _she said to me. It was then that I found the the main reason for her stress.

Guilt.

It was eating at her. She couldn't handle it and it was taking over her. I knew she tended to work herself up very quickly. She had taken a situation that happened a few days ago and allowed it to eat her up inside to where she was majorly stressing out.

_Baby, don't let this eat you up. There's not much we can do about it _I said to her.

She turned to me, whimpers coming out of her mouth _But there is, we could go to the South, go fight_ she said.

_Baby, we all have different paths, ours in La Push defending the Tribe and Forks. Theirs is in the South taking out those vampires. We have duties here, plus the Volturi have to deal with this, to show that they're ones with power. _

_I know, it doesn't mean I don't want to help_ she said, I lead her inside the house after we got there and phased back.

Taking her in my arms, I held her close and she tried to calm herself in my arms. Her shakes were beginning to calm down, so I led her upstairs.

I may be an asshole but I could do a mean cuddle. I knew she needed to feel my body surround her, so I laid us both on the bed and curled around her. She needed the comfort and warmth only I could give her.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you more baby" she said, smiling at me and pecking my lips.

I rolled on top of her, my arms bend and on either side of her head. Her legs wrapped around my waist, locking me in place. I ripped her shorts down the middle, snapped her underwear while her legs pulled down my shorts. I slipped into her and was lost in the bliss of our love making. I kept it slow and sweet, telling her I loved her and showing her how she was my everything.

We reached our peak, climaxing one after the other. I slipped the covers over us and waited until she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

EPOV:

I knew I should have felt betrayed by Bella and the Pack. We all had counted on them to stick with us and to fight with us on this. But in all honesty, we were being selfish. We were willing to leave Forks and La Push defenseless because we had an urge for justice.

That wasn't right on our part.

The town of Forks didn't matter much to my family in all honesty. We left towns to do what we wanted all the time.

But for the Pack, the tribe was their life. Their families were there, their homes and friends. They had a duty to protect the Tribe and we were just asking them to pick up and leave it all unprotected.

We were the selfish ones. We couldn't ask them to do that.

As my family and the Volturi were discussing what they were going to do, I made my thoughts known.

"We're not going to allow the Pack to fight" I said.

Aro looked at me curiously. I patted his shoulder, and he absorbed my thoughts. He nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Edward" he said. Caius looked at him for a minute.

"Brother, why not?" he asked.

"Because, they have people to protect, lives that count on them being there. We can't ask them to abandon it all because of this" he said.

"Besides you guys need to show the vampires over there that the Volturi do take care of out of control vampires. They might be doubtful, but when you guys come there to deal with them they'll know. And so will everyone else" Rosalie pitched in.

"We need to figure out how we are going to go about this" Caius said.

"Well, the wolves can stay here, run patrols around here so both areas are safe. We can fly in to Texas and take them out as we go. They attacks are happening in states all over the South. The closest to us is Texas" Jasper planned, trying to figure this all out.

"That sounds like a good idea Jasper" I said, smiling at him when everyone agreed with him. He felt so proud about figuring out what we were going to do.

"When do we leave?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow. We need to talk to Charlie and tell him our plan" Carlisle said.

He reached into his pocket and called Charlie.

_Hello?_

"Yes hello Charlie, this is Carlisle"

_Oh hey there. Is everything okay?_

"Yes everything's fine. We just wanted to tell you what our plan was for fighting the newborns"

_My pack isn't going to go fight_

"We know and we understand Charlie. We just want to ask if you could run patrols in Forks while my family and the Volturi are gone"

_Oh..um yes we will. Don't worry about it we'll do it._

"Thank you Charlie. We're taking a plane out to Texas and making our way East. The attacks are starting in Texas so we need to make sure we get them all" Carlisle explained.

_Thank you for understanding our need to be here_.

"It's no problem Charlie, we completely understand and we have more than enough people to go with. Let us know if any vampires come here and you need help alright?" he asked.

_Don't worry, we will. Be careful and if you really do need help I will try to spare two wolves at least to come help, but we are really needed here. _

"Thank you and we will" Carlisle said, saying good-bye and hanging up.

"We need to start packing and I need to take some days off at the hospital" my father said.

"You'll get them, you have a few weeks vacation time already saved up" Alice said.

Carlisle nodded and headed upstairs to call his work. The others went to go pack bags, Aro, Caius and his men went to go hunt in Port Angeles. I made reservations for a private plane to transport us all.

I hoped nothing went wrong with our plans. As long as things went according to plan we would all make it out alive.

I looked at my phone as it vibrated. It was Bella.

**B: Please, please be careful. Call if you need more help and Paul and I will go help. Charlie assigned us both to go if needed. **

**E: I will be careful. We have enough for each town we just can't afford to lose anybody. Be careful over here please. **

**B: We will. **

**E: Be safe.**

**B: Back at you.**

God I hoped this worked out alright.

**AN: there yah go! Hope you all liked this chapter! Let met know if you liked it or not please! I'd like to know your opinions! Now that Im on winter break I'll have some time to update more and Im hoping that i can finish this story during break and start a new one I've been thinking about lately hahaha. Anyways while I'm in Texas I'm going to try and update once or twice while there! Have a good day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: again I don't own Twilight or the characters**

My One True Love

Chapter 20

BPOV:

The Cullens had been gone for about two days when we started noticing things going on over here. People started going missing and their bodies were being found drained of blood. The Pack suspected new bloodsuckers had made their way here but we were no closer to finding it.

Until today.

We had gone patrolling and since it was a saturday I was one of the wolves patrolling when I came across a scent. I alerted Jared and Sam who were also on patrol with me to alert the others.

_What is it Bella?_ my dad asked.

_Leeches_ I said.

Paul came up next to me, butting his head with mine.

_Where is it coming from babe?_ he asked.

_Over by the cliffs. I'm worried we'll find someone else because another guy just went missing a few days ago. _I said.

_I'm worried some are being changed. _My dad said. _I'm hoping we catch this person, before we have to call the Cullens. _

_I don't want them coming, they have other things to worry about_ Sam said.

We all heard things moving from a mile to the west and our heads snapped that way.

_Go! _ my dad ordered. We all took off, running to see what it was.

_Brady, Collin and Seth! I need you three to go to towards the Res and make sure nothing happens there! Split up but be careful! _my dad said, leading us in the charge.

_Paul! You and Jared take the left side, Bella, you and Jake take the right and you all circle around and meet us at the coast! Sam you're with me!_

Jake and I ran right, and in the distance I could see four leeches draining a poor man and woman. I didn't even know there was another person missing.

_Guys! There's four here!_ I shouted to the others. As if knowing what I was doing they all turned and started towards Jake and I.

_GUYS!_

Since we didn't know when they would make it here we charged them, taking two each. I jumped towards one, snapping at his shoulder. I kicked backwards and heard the other leech slamming into the trees behind us. I slammed on the leech in front of me with both paws, snapping at his face and throat. I scratched my paws downwards and tore his face to shreds, pulling his left arm off and towards the side.

_We're almost there Bella! Hold on baby!_

I snapped my jaws around the first leeches' head and was twisting around when something grabbed me around my shoulders and squeezed. I felt the bones in my shoulder snap and break, making me let out a whimper of pain.

I felt Paul's panic and he pushed harder to get to me. Jake had ripped apart the second leech, before the leech that had broken my shoulders knocked him back a few feet. I couldn't let this one get me again so blocking my mind to the pain I leaped forward and latched onto his head. I twisted left and right a few times before his head tore off his shoulders.

I didn't bother finishing him up, the pain breaking through the barrier and forcing me to phase back to human. I was crying in agony, both shoulders broken.

Jake ran to me and attempted to dress me, at least to give me some sense of privacy.

"Come on Bella, shh don't cry the others are on their way I promise!" Jake said, panic and fear written on his face.

When he tried getting my sleeves in was when the pain got worse.

"Oh God Bella! Oh God! Screw this! They'll have to catch up to us" Jake said, picking me up bridal style and heading back towards the Reservation.

"Jake!"

Jake kept running, yelling for the guys to meet up with us.

"Is she okay?!"

_Paul..._

"She'll be better after medical attention! We need to set her shoulders before they heal!" he said, passing me onto Paul.

"Jake go with the others! Paul will take her to Sue. We need to make sure there are no others out there!" Charlie said, leading Jake back where they came from.

Paul kept running, cooing to me when the pain got too much for me to handle. I heard him call Carlisle and ask him what he should do. Carlisle gave him tips and since he wasn't here agreed to lead them in a procedure to help me out.

"Don't worry baby, we're almost to Sue's house" Paul said, kissing my forehead.

He led me inside the house a few minutes later and Sue was working to make sure my bones weren't rapid healing before they could start anything.

The next hour was the worst in my life. Paul and Sue, with Carlisle on speaker, were working to heal my shoulders. They pumped me full of morphine and worked to break any bones that had started healing wrong. After throwing up three times due to pain, almost passing out and a bag of morphine later my shoulders were deemed healed.

I held onto Paul's repaired hand. I mean repaired as in fully healed after I broke it from holding onto it too hard.

The others hadn't shown up yet so there must have been more out there. Paul went to phase and make sure they were okay.

"Everyone's fine" Paul said after walking in "Quil's got a broken finger, Seth has a concussion and Sam has a dislocated shoulder but they'll heal fast".

I was so worried and after being told the news I let it all soothe me and proceeded to fall asleep.

EdwardPOV:

It was nighttime on the third day or being out here.

It was a slow processes getting rid of the newborns, but I'm glad we had help from the Volturi. We were leaving Texas tomorrow, having rid the streets of the newborns during the nights we were here.

It seemed Maria had given them one order when she created them, to feast on what they could.

We were deciding on whether or not to go straight to Maria and stop her from creating more, or to keep going through each state until we eventually go tot her. Right now everyone was hoping to go right to her the next day and destroy her. So it looked like that was our current plan.

The Volturi were plucking Jasper's brain for anything and everything he knew about Maria. We found her weakness was being surrounded. Maria never liked being surrounded, which is why she never was. We were creating a plan to use the fear against her.

We would split up, so once she was distracted by Jasper we would attack.

Carlisle had spent the day on the phone with the wolves, leading them step by step on how to fix broken shoulders. I guess others made it to Forks after we had left, leaving the wolves to handle it.

I was concerned, since I knew it was Bella that had gotten hurt. Sue had to refix her shoulder since it had gotten pretty smashed during the fight and was starting to heal wrong. Paul was having a fight, insisting on being the one to break them.

"Edward our flight is ready at the airport, we need to leave now"

I looked at Alice and nodded my head. I hated doing this, but in order to protect our secret and our way of life we needed to do this.

"Okay, I'm all packed up so I'm on my way" I said, grabbing my duffel bag to head out.

She smiled at me "we'll be home soon. I know you're worried about Bella".

"I am, she's my best friend" I said.

"She could have been more if you wanted" Alice hinted.

"No" I said. "She wasn't meant for me. Maybe in another lifetime she might have been mine. But not now, even if I did really desire her that way, she wouldn't be truly happy. That's all I want for her, to be truly happy. And it wouldn't have been with me".

"I'm sorry about before..." Alice said.

I looked at her "it's okay Alice, you meant well. It just could have gone better".

"I just wanted you happy. I saw you two together for a time but then the wolves stepped in. I just felt that they robbed you of happiness" she said.

"No they didn't. If we were meant to be together, she would have been imprinted on in the first place" I said.

"You're right. I'm sorry" she said again.

"I know. Let's go" I said, leading her outside to the cars. The others were waiting, their minds telling me they gave us some time alone to make up for everything.

We drove the hour drive to the airport, settled in the jet and took off for South Carolina, where Maria had last been spotted by the Volturi spies.

Demetri had met her once before, so he had her scent. So once we landed we followed him as he set off towards the coast.

"Demetri where is she?" Aro asked.

"About twelve miles to the South" he said. Aro nodded and we continued on our way. I heard his thoughts and they were thinking about surrounding her when we got to where we needed to be. Aro and Caius would be up front, allowing Maria to see how much her actions had cost her, the others would surround her from all sides. I would be with him so he could touch me after I read their minds.

"Edward, I need you to stay with me as well as Jasper and Alice. Carlisle, you and Esme follow some of my guard to the West, Rose and Emmett go to the East. We'll take them that way" Aro ordered, then proceeded to split his guard up.

We all slowed to a stop once we saw groups of people up ahead. Our designated groups split up and started heading to their sides. Alice, Jasper, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec all gathered around their masters. I was next to Aro, waiting until I was needed.

Once Aro got the confirmation that the others were in place we ran forward to meet Maria.

Her face when she saw us was one of pure shock. And pure horror. She knew she had been caught.

"Maria, we have come to put a stop to your crimes. You have changed many people and left them to wreck havoc. This must stop, now" Aro said.

_Fuck..._ I thought to myself as thoughts of a newborn army arose through Maria's mind. She was planning on taking over the South, and in a few years she was aiming for the country.

I reached for Aro's hand and his eyes widened in shock. We needed to make sure that all the vampires in this area were destroyed.

"I have a right to create what I wish! Your laws in Volturi have no effect on me!" she yelled, holding firm on her belief.

"You are a vampire! The law is the law! And you and your newborns will be punished for disobeying the law" he said sternly.

At this other vampires materialized out of the woods and began to attack, caging Maria and her vampires within. Jane and the others with us charged, overwhelming the others. Some surrendered immediately, Aro pushed them to the side, deciding to deal with them later on. I went and started dealing with a few that were thinking of making a run for it. I took down a girl and later two boys, beheading them and giving them to Caius and Aro to burn.

I saw Jasper in the distance, fighting with Maria. I knew he had to be the one to take her down, for his own closure. He fought, twisting and turning, dodging her hits and getting his in. She was taunting him, telling him about their past, but he wasn't having it. He fought her, blocking her words and her attacks. Finally he had had enough, speeding up his attacks. He knocked her down, stepping on her and ripping her head from her body. He proceeded to tear her appendages off her body, chucking them into the fire near Aro and Caius.

He wasn't upset, he was relieved. Relieved that her presence would no longer haunt him like it had been for the past few decades since he left her.

Aro was talking/reading the vampires that had surrendered to us when the battle started. The others were finishing up getting rid of some. My family was safe, which was all that I could wish for. I knew my family would fall apart if we lost anybody.

I was listening to Aro's mind when I heard it.

_If I could just make them believe it, then Maria's plan will still be complete. _

I saw from one of the survivors that the real plan wasn't to take over the country, it was to get rid of Aro and Caius. Marcus they felt wouldn't caused a problem, so they didn't deem him a threat. I rushed forward, tackled him and proceeded to try and knock him onto his back. I tossed him to Emmett, who locked him in his arms.

"Edward what's wrong? What did you hear?" Aro asked.

"The plan wasn't to take over the country. It was to lead you here to take you and Caius out" I said. The vampire began struggling in my brothers grip, doing all he could to get out. His mind was rabid to get to Aro and end him. Aro looked at me, asking if he was trying to get to him, I nodded my confirmation to this.

He nodded at Emmett, who crushed the vampire in his grip. The others were scared, not wanting to betray them. Aro continued his readings of the other's minds. When he saw that they were all willing to change he had his guard take them to the jet, planning on having them work for the Volturi to make up for the crimes they committed.

Once everything was set, we began our way back to the jet to continue getting rid of the vampires that were roaming free from Maria's creations.

We finished up Texas, went East towards Louisiana, then straight onto Mississippi, then Alabama and Georgia. We sent some guard to Tennessee and Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme with Jane and Alec to Arkansas. We all met up in North Carolina where we got rid of the rest of the newborns. Once a month had passed we were finally on our way home.

When we arrived we set up a meeting with the Pack, trying to figure out what happened while we were gone.

It seemed other than the attack near the reservation, nothing bad had really happened. Bella healed fine, no one else had been hurt besides a few minor injuries. The vampire had ended up being Garrett, the American nomad, who was sent straight to Alaska. He had created some companions who were easily destroyed by the wolves for trying to kill Bella. Garrett wasn't there but he came a few days after the attack, looking around for his friends.

Nothing else seemed to have happened. The Pack continued on with their lives once everything died down, going to school, patrolling and working. They had it easier than us obviously.

Bella, Paul and I hung out for one whole day, catching each other up on what happened. We talked everything out. Alice's want to make me happy, the battles I fought in the South, Bella's attack and Paul frantic worry over her for two weeks.

Yeah, I missed this. Really fucking bad.

Let's hope it lasts.

And it did.

**AN: So I think that's the last chapter for this fic. I might do two more after, one as a regular chapter and one as an epilogue. I dont know for sure yet but you'll all see as soon as I post it. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter please! I want to make it to** **somewhere over 100**** reviews soon please! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas with your families! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot of my fanfic! Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters!**

My One True Love

Chapter 21- Epilogue Part 1

A year and a half later...

"...I am so proud of all of my fellow classmates. Never be afraid to reach for the stars and always aim higher. Congratulations Class of 2012, we did it!"

At this the entire senior class of Forks High School cheered, throwing their caps into the air. In the crowd was Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Long in August. And in the stands was Paul Long, fiancé to Bella with her father and pack brothers.

He was looking at her with such love and passion in his eyes, they had been through so much in the year and a half since the Cullens had returned from the South. During the first month into their senior year, Renee had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Bella had considered taking the year off to be with her, but with help from Paul and the Pack-and addition words from Renee- she had agreed to stay in Forks and finish high school on time.

Renee was doing well with her chemotherapy treatments, and with surgery, radiation and support was able to put her cancer into remission. Paul had been there every step of the way, going with Bella to Florida the whole winter break and being there when Bella, Renee and Phil needed him the most.

It was on the day the Renee had been told that she had gone into remission was the day Paul had proposed to Bella. It was the best Christmas Eve of Bella's life.

Bella had also been busy taking accounting classes at the community college, along with Emily and Kim. And she was already signed up to take two cooking classes, and Paul had agreed to take them along side her. Bella had been amazed that everyone was taking classes at the community college to help her prepare for opening up her diner on the La Push/Forks border.

Paul had been very proud of himself for graduating, while working as much as possible with Sam to save enough money for a downpayment. He was planning on paying the downpayment for a good sized building for his fiancé's diner. He had one more year to finish up saving the money before she was going to start trying to open it up for business. So while Emily, Bella and Kim were going to school trying to learn what they needed for business, he was going to be working his ass off.

He walked over to his girl, his everything and picked her up planting a big wet one on her lips.

"I'm so proud of you babygirl!" he said to her, once he had put her down. She was smiling, giggling at his apparent pride in her. She didn't tell him, but he obviously felt her joy at making him proud of her.

"Thank you baby!" she said back, fixing her cap on her head after she had gotten it back.

Her father and Pack brothers had their turn to hug her and congratulate her. She went to her best friend and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Edward! Congratulations!" she said, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

"Bella! You too!" he said, reaching around her to shake Paul's hand once she let him go. "Are you coming to the house? There's a party being set up!" he asked, trying to sound normal in front of all the humans.

There was going to be a party, with drinks and food so he really wasn't lying. He was just faking being excited for it. He actually hated parties. He loathed to throw them and pretend to eat and drink. But he knew Alice and Jasper wanted to have one so he had no choice.

"There's a party? Really?" Bella asked, giving him a wide eyed look.

"Sadly yes. Alice and Jasper set it up" he said, extending the invite to the Pack. They happily agreed to go.

"I'll see you there then" he said, hugging her one more time before going to join his family.

Alice and Bella weren't on speaking terms so they didn't even bother telling each other congratulations. After Alice a comment on her mother's cancer condition, Bella refused to talk to her, and Alice hadn't made the effort to try and gain friendship. Paul didn't try to encourage Bella, Jasper stayed out of it, though he and Bella were very good friends.

Charlie had everyone at his house for a dinner party after the graduation ceremony. Afterwards they all would be going to the Cullens, and Charlie would stay with Billy for drinks and baseball until he had to go into work.

Charlie chose the moment they got home to give her his graduation present.

"So Bella I want you to open this, it's my gift to you for sticking through everything with Renee and doing community college as well as high school and getting straight A's" he said, giving her a small box.

She looked at him, grabbed it and opened it before proceeding to scream "YOU GOT ME A CAR?!"

He pointed to the front door and she ran outside. The door slammed against the wall in the hallway and she ran out to see Jake standing near a brand new Honda CR-V in black. She didn't care if it was a Toyota Corolla in pink as long as it was a car. Her truck had died on her during spring break, refusing to start for anyone. She had to rely on others for a ride to school, classes at night as well as appointments.

"Thank you dad!" she exclaimed, rushing into his arms.

"You're welcome babycakes. You deserve it and way more" he said, holding her close.

When everything started happening during the year, he knew he had to stay strong for Bella. As soon as she left for Florida during winter break, he broke down, crying for a whole 3 hours. Now he was a stronger man, had a great relationship with Macy, the waitress from the diner, and a better relationship with his daughter.

"Now come on guys, let's go eat before you all leave" he said, bringing them in the house.

When Bella and the others went to the party, it seemed every teenager in Forks was invited. There were people inside, outside in cars and on porches.

"Let's go get a drink babe" Bella said, leading Paul inside. She poured herself some coke and rum, took two shots of tequila, and headed outside. The couple found Jessica, trying to hit on Edward. She giggled, saw him glare at her over Jessica's head and went to help him out.

"Hey Jessica, Mike was looking for you" she said to her somewhat drunk friend. Jessica giggled a little and ran inside.

"Thank you" he groaned to them both. Bella was a bit sad while Paul and Edward talked.

She wanted Edward to be happy, to find someone that completed him. She felt like he deserved that after everything. She knew him very well, that he wasn't always as happy as he put out. His main reason was that he was lonely. Before Bella and Paul really got close in their relationship, Edward and Bella were attached at the hip, always talking and making time for each other. Now that Bella had Paul, it was always the three of them, not because they were flaunting but because Paul was now just as much as Edward's friend as Bella.

She wanted him to experience what she and Paul shared.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded and followed her down to her new car.

"What's bothering you Bella?" he asked her.

"I just...I want you happy Edward" she started out. "I want you to experience what Paul and I share with each other. You deserve a woman who will love you for you, who will make you a better person without really changing the real you".

"I know Bella...I want it more than anything" he said.

"Why don't you go out and find it?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for it to be the right time. I feel deep down that I need to stay where I am, that everything will happen in time" he said, trying to explain the growing feeling in his gut.

"Will you be okay with waiting?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and nodded "the reward is so worth the wait Bella" he said to her. She grinned at him.

"The reward, what you get in return is amazing Edward. You deserve to experience it like I have" she said, hugging him tightly.

They both walked back to the house and proceeded to enjoy the party the rest of the night with their classmates and people they held close to them.

BPOV:

Today was the day...

After three months of nonstop planning I was getting married today. To the greatest man of my life.

I hadn't seen Paul since yesterday afternoon. Rose and Emily had kidnapped me to have a movie day at the Cullen house where the wedding was taking place. Esme had been amazing and let us use the house, to help save more money for other things we had planned out.

We had chosen the colors: blue, white and pink. The flowers were pink roses with lillies, invites were sent out, the bridesmaids dresses were a baby blue in different styles to match the girls body types. I had Emily as my maid of honor, Kim, Angela, Jessica and Rosalie as my maids of honor. Alice had refused to be in my wedding so she was in Seattle for the weekend. Jasper was here though. He was Jessica's escort, Jake being Angela's, Sam was Emily's and Jared was Kim's.

My mother was being escorted by Collin and Brady. And the other wolves were helping out the guests.

I had Rosalie design the dress and I loved it. It had a sweetheart neckline, with jewels on the top as well as the bottom, with a long train on the back. I didn't have a regular veil, I got a decorated band that went around my forehead with the veil attached to the back trailing down. Rosalie refused to tell me how much my dress was, knowing I would protest the money.

Little Claire was my flower-girl, with Quil as the ring-bearer and Carlisle would be servicing the ceremony for me.

Never had I been more happy than this moment, aside from finding out that my mother was in remission and being engaged that same night.

"You ready?" Esme asked, opening the door and leading my mother and bridesmaids in.

"Yes, more than ready" I gushed, smiling brightly.

"Turn around and let's zip you up then" Rosalie said, bringing the dress into the room. I shed my robe and stepped into the dress. When my mother was lacing me up I saw flashes of cameras, taking candid shots of me and my mother.

I turned around to face her, hugging her tightly to me.

I was so blessed to have my mother still in my life with me. This day would not have been complete without her in my life.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you're so determined to succeed. It's all that a mother can hope for in her child" my mom said. I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment.

"Thanks mom, I'm so proud of you too" I whispered.

"Okay Bella, here's something old: my mother's hold hankerchief" Esme said, slipping it into my bag Renee would carry for me.

"Something borrowed: my white gold bracelet" Emily said, linking it on my wrist.

"Something blue: your blue lace garter" my mom said, making me blush a deep red.

"And something new: this necklace custom made for you and in special honor of your mother" Rose said, taking out a Tiffany necklace with a pink ribbon charm. My mother and I gasped, unable to think that Rose would do that for both of us.

"Oh thank you Rose!" I cried, hugging her tight.

She giggled and hugged me back "your welcome Bella".

"Now come on! Don't want to be late on your wedding day!" she squealed, leading me downstairs where my father was waiting for us. He grinned widely at me, held out his arms and I rushed into them.

"I'm so happy for you kiddo, Paul's a great man" he said, looking so proud and happy.

We got into position, before I started walking I whispered to my dad as my nerves hit me "don't let me fall..."

He whispered back "never"

And so began my life.

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! I'm thinking about adding one more after this maybe a year or two after the wedding. What do you guys think? Yes or no? Please review! Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want one more chapter. I'm thinking about doing one still its 50 50 at this point. But thank you all for reading with me, I know I took so long to update half the time and I'm sorry about that! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight. The plot is mine though!**

My One True Love

Chapter 22- Epilogue part 2

-2 years later-

PaulPOV:

I was so proud of Bella. She had accomplished so much during the two years she graduated from high school.

She had taken so many classes at the local community college with Emily and Kim. They finally decided they had enough and were planning on opening their business soon. What Bella didn't know is that for her birthday she was getting the best surprise of all.

I had finally saved enough money for the lease and a couple months of payments. And thanks to Edward the whole building was furnished and decorated. That part was from Esme, but Edward payed for people to come and paint the building, install tables, the kitchen and everything else she would ever need.

Since her birthday was tomorrow, I was giving her a tour of her new diner.

I was so happy for her, she had overcome a lot these past two years. Her mother ended up relapsing, passing away six months later. I didn't want her to miss so much school, so I paid for Renee to transfer her care to Carlisle in Forks. So Bella could still stay in school and spend time with her mother before she passed.

I was there when she did, saw Bella in bed with her mother talking to her as she lay in a coma. Before she passed, she encouraged Bella to keep up her studies, to not give up.

On August 5, 2013 Renee Dwyer passed away in her sleep.

And when school came around again in September, Bella returned with a new vigor. She studied hard, spent time with me and her father and friends.

It was two months after when Bella broke down. So I took her out of town, using the Cullen card they let us have. We went to Isle Esme for thanksgiving break, and Bella had never been as relaxed as when she went there.

We spent time on the beach, ate and slept all day. She talked to me about everything on her mind, cried everything out, and we made love everyday. I made her feel loved, cherished and took care of her needs.

My musings were interrupted by Bella coming in from her latest visit with Renee. Renee asked to be buried here in La Push, so Bella can come see her and take comfort in the visits.

"Hey baby" she said, coming to kiss me.

I kissed her back sweetly "hey baby girl, how was your visit?" I asked, pulling her into my arms and onto my lap in the kitchen.

"Soothing as always my love" she said, tucking her head into my neck.

"I have something for you baby" I said, picking her up and leading her to the car. She didn't even bother questioning me. After four and a half years of being together she knew I wouldn't tell her where or what we were going to.

We drove towards Forks for a few minutes before our hands met. I knew she was thinking about her mother. How she wouldn't be able to see her birthday. It was still hard for Bella to handle at times, she has moments but I make sure I'm always there to help her through them.

I was upset, that my mother-in-law wouldn't be around to see my Bella's business boom.

We pulled up to the restaurant and Bella saw her diner. The most beautiful gasp left her lips.

"Oh baby!" she squealed, rushing out of the car and towards her diner.

"When did you get this?!" she asked me.

"I made enough money these past few years for a down payment and just recently I paid it. Edward and Esme fixed it up" I said, holding her close to me and bending to give her a swift kiss.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much baby! This is so amazing!" she shouted, her face alight with joy.

"You deserved it baby, and so much more" I said, smiling at the happiness in her face.

"Show me around!" she said, leading me inside.

And so The Wolfshire Diner and Bakery was created.

BellaPOV:

The next six months were filled with such excitement. Kim, Emily and myself all sat for about a week straight just coming up with names for meals, drinks, platters etc, as well as what each dish would consist of. Kim didn't want to cook, so she was in charge of the accounting and the books. Emily and I split up the cooking duties between us, agreeing to take in Angela, my old classmate and Jake's imprint, as our other cook.

Rachel Black had come home a while ago, being imprinted on by Embry. She had agreed to be the server, along with Quil and Embry. Jared, Paul and Sam were sticking with construction so we didn't ask them, but they offered to visit often and help out when needed. Sue Clearwater had quit her job and asked for a job as another cook. So we had two cooks per shift, which was nice.

My other family, the Cullens offered their help aside from Alice.

Rosalie and Esme would also help out in the kitchen, Emmett, Edward and Jasper split their time between bus boys and waiters.

When opening day came around we had more than enough help.

Opening day was one of the most stressful days of my life, but one of the best as well.

People had come from Forks and La Push only the first day, which was great in my opinion. I had not expected anyone to show, but people did. And they came back regularly. I had regulars. It was crazy to think about. I even had regulars from Port Angeles.

People from Seattle were coming down and spending the day in the area just to eat from my diner.

The biggest surprise was after a few months of being in business, that my diner, The Wolfshire Diner and Bakery was listed in places to go to in travel pamphlets and brochures!

It came as such a surprise to me that I framed the different pamphlets in my room.

Today was Paul's birthday and I had a special surprise for him. I knew that no matter what that he would be excited about this.

We were ready.

PaulPOV:

Coming home from a hard day of work wasn't something I had wanted for my birthday, but I took what I got. Bella had made breakfast in bed, gave me a blowjob and a quickie before sending me to work and getting herself ready for her shift as well.

I was hoping for a repeat of that but prolonged when I got home.

"Bella? I'm home!" I greeted, setting my belt on the hook in the front door.

"Hey baby!" she said, running to greet me. "How was work?" she asked.

"Tiring, but I'm glad to be home my love" I said, kissing her lips quickly.

"Good! Dinner's ready, your plates set on the table already" she said, leading me into the kitchen. I saw a plate of food on the table and went to sit down.

Bella was getting her plate ready when I felt something suspicious as I looked at my plate.

"Hey Bella, what are we eating today?" I asked her. I heard her heartbeat race a bit at my question before she answered.

"Baby back ribs, baby corn...baby...carrots..." she trailed off.

I froze at the repeat of the word baby...

_Oh my God..._

I turned to her, looking at her stomach.

"You're pregnant...?"

She held her hand to her stomach, smiling at me while nodding her head "yes, we're having a baby".

I shouted in joy, happiness, excitement! "I"M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" I exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around.

Our lips met in heated passion, our love for each other growing with this new added joy in our lives.

I took her to our bed, making love with her well into the morning. Thank goodness we both had tomorrow off.

As we lay in each other's arms, our legs tangled with each other, we talked about how we were going to tell our family about the pregnancy.

"Should we hold a dinner at the house?" she asked.

"What about a bonfire?" I suggested.

"What if we sent them pictures" she said.

That got me curious "pictures of what exactly?" I asked.

"Well, of the pregnancy test I took at the hospital" she said, taking out a bag with the test.

"That could work babe" I said, my lips moving from her collarbone to her neck up to that spot behind her ear that only I knew about.

So that's exactly what we did, we printed out pictures of her test, framed it and sent it around to our family members.

Their reactions were so epic, Emily and Kim literally tackled Bella at work. My brothers congratulated us both and Charlie and Billy got themselves piss drunk and sang till 3 in the morning.

But Edward was so happy to hear our news. Alice didn't keep up with Bella in her visions since she and Bella were not friends, so the Cullen family never knew until Bella sent them the pictures.

Rosalie and Edward looked close to tears when we told them they were going to be the godparents of our baby. Esme spent the whole day at the mall one day and when both Bella and I came back from work our spare bedroom was transformed into a nursery.

Rosalie spared no expense in clothing and Esme made sure we got proper baby equipment like crib, changing table, four different car seats, all top brands.

My love for them increased tenfold by this act of kindness from them. While Bella hardly phased anymore, we were still considered their enemy by supernatural standards and they were going out of their way to make sure our child was taken care of.

I knew that when this baby came into this world, he or she wouldn't lack much or what for much in their life, as well as the children after them we knew we would have.

We were blessed beyond belief.

BellaPOV:

The first moment I got to hold my son was pure joy. I fell in love with him instantly.

He was a perfect combination of both Paul and myself. He had my brown eyes, Paul's skin and hair color, my nose and lips and Paul's face structure.

Nothing in this world was as perfect as him. Besides Paul. I never thought I would get to where I am after the death of my mother. But here I was.

I had a thriving diner, amazing family and friends around me and my son. While I didn't have my mother here with me, spiritually I knew she was here, watching over me where ever I went and where ever Paul went. Making sure we were okay. It helped, because I never felt like she was really gone, that she had a place in my life and would see all that I put forth.

I sent a silent prayer up to her now, asking her to watch over my son, her grandson.

As my family and friends came into the hospital room little by little I held tight to my forever. My perfect son.

Charles Masen Long.

**AN: There it is...the last chapter for this fanfic! Ah! Thank you all for joining me in this journey! I hope you all liked it! I haven't started my next fanfic but I'm starting to make ideas and plan stuff out for what I want to happen in it. It's going to be a Bella/Sam fic! **

**But thank you all again and please review and tell me how you liked or didn't like my chapter please! Have a good safe day/night/afternoon!**

**-loudie**


End file.
